PTSD
by I M Sterling
Summary: After the final battle the students of Hogwarts are having issues with PTSD. Severus Snape might have a remedy... A humorous take on a serious subject, told in a series of vignettes. As always HEA is guaranteed. 7-14-13 Currently on summer break. New updates in the fall!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a little rabid plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone while I'm attempting to edit my original work…I have several of these that I don't have time to turn into real stories…so expect a few more in the days to come.**_

_**As always, it's JKR's world, I just play in it.**_

"Miss Granger. See me after class."

Hermione nodded politely. Inside, she was reviewing, trying to figure out what she'd done.

_Inappropriate smiling in front of a snarky Professor? Cheerfulness without a cause? Being happy without the proper permit?_

He couldn't fault her potion. It was perfect.

The summons only dimmed her bouncy mood slightly. She'd been depressed since returning to Hogwarts…really since Harry had defeated Voldemort…but this morning she'd finally felt…happy again.

The other students left quietly and she made her way to his desk without removing the smile from her face.

"Miss Granger…is there a reason why you are beaming like an idiot in my class? Seventh year potions is a dunderhead-free zone."

The purring threat behind his words was still there, but she didn't feel the effects.

"I'm happy sir."

Her teacher sneered. "Ah, I see. And to what do we owe this unexpected fount of felicity?"

She felt a sudden wave of affection wash over her. _Yes, he's a snarky bastard, but I'm so glad he's alive to be one._

"I'm happy to be alive sir, do I need another reason?"

Maybe she'd finally reached the point where she could look past the deaths and count her blessings as she considered the living…and Severus Snape was the prime example of that.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "After months of sulking around the castle in a fugue this new attitude is something of a shock." He looked at her with the slightest hint of concern. "Are you certain that you are not suffering the effects of a spell or a potion?"

She felt her heart contract.

"I don't think so sir, though I might understand if someone has been secretively shooting cheering charms at me…I suppose that I've been rather depressing to be around these past months…"

Severus stared at her and ran one finger over his lips absently, as if deep in thought.

"I don't see any sign of a cheering charm Miss Granger, and I would expect, that after your experiences in the final battle, that anyone attempting to cast spells in your direction would find themselves unable to cast in short order." He nodded to himself, took out his quill and parchment, and scratched out a note in his spiky handwriting.

"Very well, you don't appear to be under any spells, you aren't declaring your undying affection for some idiot boy, which probably precludes the possibly of a love potion, and I know you are able to throw off the Imperious…so I suppose you can go to your next class. See Poppy if you notice anything untoward…"

She took the note and beamed at him as she stuffed it in her book bag.

"Thank you sir. I'll be sure to let her know if I notice anything amiss!"

She leaned down, kissed him affectionately full on the mouth, and sailed out of class.

Severus sat, frozen in shock, for long moment…

Then he smirked. "Cheering charms indeed."

When you could brew fame, bottle glory, and put a stopper in death, a simple anti-depressant potion was child's play.

"Better stick to cheering charms with the others though…" He muttered as he checked his notes. Miss Granger's affectionate reaction to the potion was quite pleasant…but it wouldn't do for Longbottom to have a similar one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I meant for this to be a one-shot…but it's morphing into a drabble fic (I think). To be updated whenever I have the time and inclination…because right now I have no plan. I can guarantee at least one more…I want to see how Neville reacts to the potion.**_

_**And BTW: If you recognize it, it belongs to Our Lady of Wizarding Greatness…JKR!**_

Minerva McGonagall scowled furiously at her potions master.

"There's something wrong with Hermione Granger."

Severus Snape stirred his tea. "I'm well aware of that Headmistress; she did befriend Potter and Weasley at a young age…not to mention Neville Longbottom."

"Don't be pretend to be obtuse Severus, it doesn't suit you. Surely you've noticed her behavior the past three days."

Severus took a slow sip from his cup. "Yes…the past three days, and the three months before it. I take it that you find the happy, affectionate Miss Granger more disturbing than to the termagant who has been stalking the halls since the beginning of term?"

McGonagall looked like she'd bit into a pickle. "Not at all…as long as her attitude isn't being enhanced. It takes a very clever potion master to make an anti-depression draft."

Severus raised a dark brow. "You don't think that Miss Granger could brew at that level? I'm shocked Minerva, I thought you had every confidence in your lion cubs."

The headmistress huffed. "I don't think she's been in the right state of mind to realize she could use an anti-depression draft…besides, the potion calls for yeti uvula, and I know she couldn't have gotten any of those without certain _contacts_ in Knockturn Alley…they're a class five non-tradable ingredient thanks to the Ministry's treaty with Tibet."

_Damn. The woman had a point._ He bought so many dodgy ingredients that it was hard to keep track sometimes…

_Right, keep Minerva on the defensive._

"You say Miss Granger has not been in the correct frame of mind to realize she's been a holy terror?"

Minerva's strong fingers wrapped around his arm. "Stop running in verbal circles around me Severus Snape. Did you, or did you not, give her something to cause her unusually buoyant behavior?"

Severus sighed. "Yes Minerva, I administered a legally dodgy, but perfectly safe potion to a student who desperately needed the mental reprieve: largely because I needed a reprieve. She was scaring the first years… actually, she's scaring the seventh years."

Minerva snorted. "You've been doing that for years."

Severus sighed. He'd known Minerva for most of his life. She was going to demand that he stop. It was time to pull out the big guns…go for the jugular… It was time to give her at least part of the unvarnished truth.

"The Ministry isn't going to do a blasted thing for them Minerva. These children fought and bled and died to defend the Wizarding world…and the Ministry isn't going to do a damn thing for the walking wounded…well, other than outlaw a perfectly useable potion because one of the ingredients upsets a foreign Ministry…wouldn't want anyone to poach a bloodthirsty killing machine like a yeti…."

He kept eye contact.

"I've used more cheering charms in my class this year than in all the years I've taught. Lovegood's so detached she makes the ghosts look corporeal. Abbott and Parkinson burst into tears five or six times a day. Malfoy, Granger, and Longbottom still whip their wands out every time a kneezle sneezes. And Poppy doesn't have a thing to treat them. I've spent twenty years with my hands tied behind my back by one master or another. I'm done. I won't watch this. If you don't like it, fire me. I can be packed and gone in less than an hour."

Minerva's eyes widened during his impassioned speech. She leaned toward him and patted his hand. "Of course not Severus." She wiped away a sentimental tear. "We always underestimated your heart. Keep an eye on the ones you dose, and keep me apprised…"

He looked down at his shoes. "I will Headmistress."

As she walked away, Severus smiled internally. He now had cart blanche to dose his students with a powerful, mind-altering potion...once he fixed that slight overly affectionate side-effect.

"Now if Minerva would just agree to let me slip some to the staff…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Here's another snarky little drabble…I want to thank everyone who has sent reviews/fav'd/or followed this white rabbit. Hope you are having as much fun with it as I am!**_

"Longbottom!"

The eighth-year student didn't flinch at the tone; he dove behind a bench in the great hall and fired two stunners in rapid succession.

Snape, who had taken to casting a shield during all interactions with students, fumed silently as the boy realized his mistake.

"Sorry Professor." He pulled himself up. A few of his classmates tittered, but most of them were inured to the remaining 'heroes' being rather jumpy.

"Follow me Mister Longbottom, and _do_ try to avoid hexing random students for excessive blinking in your august presence."

Severus didn't need to read the boy's mind to know exactly what he'd like to do while his Professor's back was turned, but Longbottom remained fair-minded, despite a year dodging the sadistic Alecto Carrow (who had taken a particularly unwholesome interest in the boy if Snape recalled correctly…and Severus Snape remembered every single curse, every punishment, every hex his students had endured. If the Carrows were alive, he would have taken great pleasure in revisiting those same curses on their casters.)

Eventually he and the boy reached the dungeons. Longbottom didn't ask questions, Severus didn't offer an explanation.

"Are you sleeping?"

Neville's eyebrows shot up. "Sir?"

"It is a simple question Mr. Longbottom, with a yes or no answer. Even you have a fifty/fifty shot at getting it right."

The boy stuck his chin out.

"Yes."

Severus growled "A modicum of respect Longbottom…the proper answer is: yes, sir. Forget what I said earlier about the likelihood of you answering anything correctly."

"Is there a point to this, SIR?"

Severus smirked at the boy.

"Other than re-living those unlamented days when you sat in my potions class? Of course. I am not, by nature, a masochist. Now tell me, how many hours a night do you sleep?"

The boy looked uncomfortable, then reluctant…

"In total?"

Snape sighed. "Let me re-phrase in the interest of leaving this classroom before the next ice age. Tell me about your sleep pattern."

Longbottom clinched his jaw. "I go to bed around eight-thirty because I'm too tired to stay up at that point…I ward the hell out of my room and the noise from the common room helps me sleep for two…sometimes three hours. I wake up and Seamus takes a turn sleeping while I try to get some homework done. The house elves try to force me to drink hot cocoa around one, and Hermione normally comes down. I try to go back to sleep. At some point Seamus wakes up with a nightmare…I give up and head down to breakfast between five and six…and I take an hour long nap during my study period in Greenhouse one."

Severus didn't lift a brow.

"Miss Granger is still waking, the past five nights?"

Neville looked incredibly suspicious. "Yes…you don't have anything to do with her going around hugging everyone, do you?"

The little brat would have never have had the balls to ask him that question before the boy killed that bloody snake.

_When in doubt, deny everything._

"Of course not Longbottom…twenty points from Gryffindor for cheek. I was merely curious. I am looking into Miss Granger's condition at the headmistress' insistence."

_Did he sneer enough when he spouted that tripe? He hoped so._

"She's been…" The young hero cleared his throat nervously.

"Acting strangely. Yes, I noticed. The chit hasn't blasted anyone all week. Whoever hit her with a cheering charm has my undying gratitude. The paperwork concerning her antics has been atrocious."

Longbottom snorted. "It would have had to have been one hell of a cheering charm. I've been carrying around medical grade chocolate all year for when she's…uptight."

Severus fought back a laugh. It wouldn't do to look amused.

"For you for or for her?"

Neville looked amazed, then smiled slightly. "I've been feeding it to her, when she'd eat it."

Severus frowned. Another issue with Miss Granger. She was very thin still…too thin? He'd have to find a way to answer that question. He hadn't seen her without her robes since she'd visited him in St. Mungo's. Perhaps Poppy could weigh her?

Severus sighed. Longbottom was fidgeting.

A non-verbal spell summoned a purple flask.

"I do not hand this out often Mr. Longbottom." He stared stonily into the boy's eyes. "No more than two drops, once a week. More risks addiction, madness, and death….and I will haul your carcass back from the dead to punish you if you misuse it in any way. Two drops will give you peaceful sleep with mild dreams. You'll find it infinitely more restful than dreamless sleep or those concoctions those arm-chair potioneers at St. Mungo's hand out like licorice wands. Dose any of the others you like, except Miss Granger…Minerva would fuss if this potion interacted with something she's being slipped on the sly, especially if it killed her."

Longbottom clutched the bottle to his chest. "I'll make sure, and we'll keep an eye out for anyone slipping her potions. Thank you sir…"

He held up his hand to forestall the boy.

"No thanks needed Longbottom. I much prefer Gryffindors unconscious."

He pretended to grade papers as the boy got up.

"Oh, and Neville?"

"Yes sir?"

"Fifty points for beheading that damn snake."


	4. Chapter 4

Severus squinted at his notes in the dim light of the dungeon as he feverishly added his latest musings…

_It is most likely the interaction of the wyvern brain and the sassafras root that is causing the excess affection…_he'd added the wyvern brain to tweak the original potion…he'd found that the standard anti-depression draft could exacerbate flashbacks in certain cases; it had been a most unwelcome side effect after the first war.The real question was did he need a serotonin boost from walnut bark or stinging nettles to balance the euphoric properties of the sassafras or did he need to alter the dopamine dosage that the Wyvern brain…adding the nettles would cause an uncomfortable stinging sensation in drinking the potion and the walnut bark would blacken the teeth…toad venom would undoubtedly add the necessary boost…until it killed the drinker. Side effects were the bane of his existence….

The headmistress knocked quietly at the door. "Severus? The floo is disabled in your rooms."

Check that. Minerva McGonagall was the bane of his existence.

He turned the notes over. "You took that as an invitation to visit?"

"I thought I'd make sure you hadn't blown yourself up since I haven't seen you all weekend."

"It's my weekend off."

"Have you eaten or slept?"

He sighed. He slept _well_ one night a week. The potion that he'd given Longbottom was the only thing that helped. He was so resistant to dreamless sleep that he could drink a goblet of the stuff and only get indigestion.

"Yes." When lying, short answers were always best.

Minerva favored him with a particularly venomous glare. "Specifically, have you eaten and slept since Friday? And you could do with a shower…"

"Go away Minerva."

"Severus…stop. Whatever you're working on is not life and death. No torture or dead bodies waiting if you don't finish by some arbitrary deadline. I'm going to send an elf with some soup and that chocolate pudding you like and you're going to eat all of it. Then you're going to march into that oversized bathroom I helped you transfigure and soak in the hot water."

"Are you going to climb in and scrub my back?" He leered at her playfully.

She sniffed. "Scrub your hair more-like. And don't tempt me boy…you wouldn't survive if I did take you up on that leer."

_That was the truth. _

"Did you come here just for the sheer pleasure of annoying me Minerva?"

"I already told you Severus…"

"Yes, yes, to make sure I hadn't blown myself into snarky little potion master bits…you wouldn't have stayed if that was your only reason."

Minerva snorted. She paused and her face lost all traces of humor. "I'm arranging some counseling for Hogwarts."

"What?"

"I'm arranging counseling. It was cleared through the board today."

"Surely you don't expect me to listen to the students whine about their inner feelings whilst covering my fine woolen coats with tears and snot…" Severus felt ill.

Minerva laughed.

"God no Severus! I'm not so daft as that. No, I just wanted to tell you that the therapists will be here for the students and the staff, and they will take unbreakable vows not to disclose what they hear in confidence." She held up a wrinkled hand. "I know you don't enjoy laying yourself bare with friends…I thought you might prefer this option…but you need to talk to someone. It would be a shame if you did what Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort both failed to do."

Severus raised a brow. "I'll bite Minerva. What did they both fail to do?"

She smirked. "They couldn't kill Severus Snape."


	5. Chapter 5

If Severus Snape were a betting man (he most emphatically was _not_) he might have made any number of wagers concerning his personal reaction to being forced to 'sit in' on group therapy. (Even Minerva couldn't force him to participate but the woman had some odd idea that simply listening in would 'help'…whatever the hell that meant).

If pressed, he would have never suspected that his overall reaction would be sharply suppressed mirth with a shot of misplaced pride.

He _shouldn't_ think that Granger's verbal castigation of the therapist was funny. He shouldn't feel quite so flattered. But she was using his vocal tricks (speaking in a soft, intense tone), mirroring his delivery (she didn't have the vocal register to do it justice, but for once he was inclined to give points for effort), and most of all, she was snarling the same snarky lines he would have been using if she hadn't beaten him to the punch.

It was better than Quidditch.

Her hair curled violently, seeming to seek an escape from the fuming witch. Heaven knew that the squat wizard before her craved nothing more than an escape that was unlikely to come.

It was a bit like watching a cat with a half-dead mouse. "So, what you are telling me is that after spending the first Voldemort war in France to avoid choosing a side, you spent the second war at the Ministry…which was for all intents and purposes a death eater day spa under Thickness and Umbrage. And now, for reasons that I'm sure appear logical to whatever hamster-driven clockwork mechanism that passes for a brain in your skull, you are sitting here with men and women who actually got up off their duffs and fought on the front lines, lecturing **us** about something that YOU'VE never experienced…which seems about par for the course since your insightful recommendations thus far have included 'talking' and 'sharing our feelings.'" She paused for a second and fingered her wand lovingly. Severus noticed several of the students strengthening their shield charms.

Dunderheads…like anyone with sense would show up for this without their shield at full strength.

The little man stuttered for a moment about case studies and his own experience not being the point.

She growled. "Typical Ministry logic. Why should knowledge of the subject actually matter? After all, this is the same establishment that foisted Umbrage off on us as the single most useless DADA teacher in the history of the world. Who needs anything more than theoretical knowledge…right?" The witch stared at him, obviously disgusted. "From your rather vacant facial expression, I'd hazard a guess that this wasn't what you meant when you said I should 'share'."

The therapist looked like he'd swallowed his tongue. Severus was positively gleeful that Minerva had suggested taking Miss Granger off the anti-depression potion for these sessions. The Ministry appointed therapist had started off on the wrong foot entirely, discussing his own 'background'. A brighter man would have stopped Granger before she really got on a roll, but the Ministry, in its never-ending wisdom, had sent Wendell D. Hindenburg III: a bumbling, mid-level paper-pusher who had secured his position via nepotism and who had been through half his lack-luster career without doing much of anything.

Every time Hindenburg opened his mouth Granger cut him off, voice dripping acid.

Severus wondered if Minerva would scream at him if he conjured popcorn.

"Professor Snape!"

Darn it, the man finally got a word in edgewise and the dunderhead decided to pull _him_ into this bloodbath.

Snape raised a black brow but didn't deign to speak.

"Professor…do you have any comments to add to this discussion?"

Did this idiot really hope that Severus Snape would rescue him?

He really didn't want to do it. It went against every instinct. But there was really only one thing he _could_ do. He took a moment. This was going to be painful.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor."

AN: I just wanted to see why Severus wants Hermione drugged for other people's safety… Cranky Hermione is fun to write, BTW!


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Granger!"

The girl stopped snarling at the second year student and met his gaze.

"Yes sir?"

Severus caught the boy's eye and jerked his head to indicate he should run for his life. Being a Slytherin (even just a second year Slytherin) he didn't require a verbal explanation.

The Gryffindor in front of him however….

"My office Miss Granger, now."

He stalked back to his office and took an unlabeled bottle off the shelf. He shoved it at the bushy-haired witch.

"Drink."

She raised a brown brow and chuckled darkly. "Without asking questions? What do you take me for, a first-year Hufflepuff?"

"Certainly not a first year Hermione Granger…not enough hand-waiving."

She swirled the potion around and sniffed the contents curiously. He remained silent. There was a very good chance that her academic curiosity would over-rule her nascent caution. After all, the girl had been curious all her life…she'd only started showing signs of caution in the past few months.

"I smell sassafras and nettles, and from the consistency and color I'd say that you used either brain matter or fat at some point in the brewing. Beyond that, I couldn't tell you what it is without running some tests."

_Clever witch. _

"You certainly haven't lost your knack for stating the obvious Miss Granger. Now, as your professor, I believe that I told you to do something."

"Yes, you told me to drink an unlabeled, dodgy potion." Her cinnamon eyes met his. He felt the force of her stare, almost an unconscious sort of legitimacy. She grimaced slightly and rolled her eyes, as if she was mocking her choice inside her own head, but she pulled out the stopper and took the potion in a single gulp.

She stared at the bottle.

"Now I'm worried. That tasted entirely too good to be one of your normal brews."

Severus smirked at her.

"I find the fact that you distrust the sweet taste of this potion rather amusing Miss Granger."

"I don't know why. It generally takes effort to make potions taste good. And you don't waste effort. So why is this particular potion something that I'd drink over ice?"

He sniffed lightly. "Philistine. It would taste best hot…perhaps in an exotic tea…"

She smiled slightly as her eyes pupils dilated. It wasn't much, but he'd been watching for the signs.

"You're deflecting. Are you going to tell me what I just drank?"

In spite of her words, everything about her seemed to relax. Even her hair.

"I'll make you a deal Miss Granger. If you have a cup of tea with me, and answer my questions, I'll answer yours."

She cocked her head to one side like a bird, then smiled and offered him her hand.

He shook her hand firmly, but without any real pressure. Her bones were small to begin with, and judging by the bone sticking out in her wrist there still wasn't much flesh on her. Too delicate by half.

He checked his pocket watch. The potion should be fully active in the next three minutes. "How do you feel?"

"Fine."

He snorted. "That's not a real answer. Does the skin on your palms tingle? Does your vision feel fuzzy? Do you have any urge to lay waste to small fishing villages like the Valkayrie you are beginning to resemble?"

She laughed lightly. "Yes, no, and maybe, though I must admit I'm a bit less inclined to lay waste to anything at the moment." She bit into a biscuit. "Must be the chocolate."

He indicated that she should pour while he munched his own chocolate biscuit.

She added one lump of sugar and a dash of milk to his tea and handed it to him. He smirked. Little know-it-all swot. She'd brought him tea all those months ago in St. Mungo's. It seemed she remembered how he took it.

She smiled as he took a sip.

"How is freedom treating you?"

The potion seemed to lower her inhibitions slightly, though that piece of impertinence might have been due to the fact that they had shared a hospital room for a few nights after the battle. She would come in, exhausted from another day of tending the wounded, and transfigure the chair next to his bed into a cot. When he complained loudly, she shrugged. _No one will look for me here, and you aren't the worst company in the world you know. Tea?"_

He'd been physically unable to throw the little interloper out, and the terrible truth (that he would never admit to anyone) was this: he didn't even want to. Her skeletal frame and the nearly black circles under her eyes left him with little doubt that she'd paid a higher price than most for the fall of Voldemort. He'd noticed the scars; but he didn't ask, not then, not now. She'd either bring them up or she wouldn't. He had scars enough of his own to understand why she'd avoid mentioning them.

He decided to give her a partial answer. He had promised, after all. He'd just expected the potion to dull her senses a bit so her questions would be easier to manipulate. "I'm convinced that there is no true freedom as long as there is life. That said, I_ am_ enjoying the fact that I no longer have two megalomaniacs sending for me at all hours."

She tried to hide her smile behind the teacup.

"There's nothing like a good night's sleep."

He stared at the circles under her eyes. "Are you in any way acquainted with a good night's sleep?"

She laughed nervously. "Sleep and I had a nodding acquaintance once upon a time, but I've been on the outs with Morpheus since the war ended."

"I believe that more than a few of the occupants of this castle find the god of sleep equally disobliging."

"Are you one of them?"

"Perhaps." He glanced at his watch. "How do you feel now Miss Granger?"

She rolled her eyes expressively. "I feel like we've been through a bloody war together and you've saved my life a half dozen times…so I feel like you ought to feel free to use my first name when we're alone. Minerva does."

Severus felt his lips twitch. "Ask me again in June."

Her eyes were completely clear. "I will."

He nodded, aware that things would change drastically once she was no longer in his care. A part of him dreaded the results if they didn't make enough progress in the few months remaining…but another, more selfish part, looked forward to being able to shed the mantel of hated professor and simply be Severus with this witch. "I look forward to June then. Now, do you feel any dizziness?"

_**AN: I've been trying to make Severus take on the role of Hermione's friend and councilor, but even though he's fictional, he's putting up a good fight. I know that they both need someone to talk to, and it makes sense that they'll talk to each other…and they WILL (hey, I'm the writer…even Severus Snape isn't going to push me around in my own story). Right now, it's almost Christmas (in the story timeline). Severus has until June to build a strong rapport with Hermione…trust me, she's going to NEED him once school ends. Poor thing.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I want to thank everyone who has fav'd/followed/reviewed. I try to say 'thanks' for each review via PM, but sometimes I miss one (and sometimes people sign in as guests). So here's virtual chocolate for all of you. **_

"Oh for Merlin's sake girl, stop blubbering."

Severus shoved a clean handkerchief at the Parkinson girl. Her face was flushed and wet; he was fairly certain that there was snot on the left side of her face.

"Now, what is the reason for this unseemly caterwauling? Moaning Myrtle hardly needs competition."

Pansy wiped her face, smearing what was left of her make-up and (thankfully) removing the traces of mucus. As a potions master and Slytherin head of house he had an unusually strong stomach for this sort of thing, but even he had limits.

"I'm sorry professor. It won't happen again."

She attempted to hand him the soaking handkerchief and he scowled. "I doubt that Miss Parkinson, since you've been breaking down an average of three times a week since the start of term. What, precisely, is troubling you?"

She twisted the abused square of white cloth in her hands. "It's silly…considering…everything."

He sniffed. "A toothache isn't life threatening, but I can tell you from experience that it's more painful and distracting than a number of other, technically more serious, wounds."

She winced. "My father ended my betrothal contract with the Malfoy family."

Severus nodded. As Draco's godfather, he was aware of it. Narcissa had been almost comically relived. Despite the long-standing friendship between Draco and Pansy, she was convinced the two of them were unsuited for marriage. Severus harbored private suspicion that part of Narcissa's belief was firmly grounded in the fact that Pansy was only passably attractive.

"I was under the impression that both you and Draco were moderately happy with the arrangement, considering your other options…but…"

She snorted, answering the unspoken question easily enough. "No, it wasn't a love match."

He sighed. "I'm afraid I don't see the reason for the excessive tears. Please, enlighten me."

She frowned fiercely. "The problem is that I'm seventeen years old, and I'm not betrothed. My parents can recommend a contract at this point, but legally, they can't force me into anything…well, they can withhold money, but I have a small trust fund: not enough to live in any sort of style, and it would run out in just a few years…"

She sniffed loudly. "I could _do_ something. But what am I good for? I've trained all my life to take over the chatelaine duties at Malfoy manor. I know how to arrange a seating chart for a champaign brunch and exactly how many house elves I need to serve canapés, but I barely scraped Acceptable in my OWLs and the NEWTs will be worse. So what am I good for besides signing another betrothal contract…even knowing that the next one will be far less wealthy than Draco, older, and not nearly as attractive." She wrapped her arms around her knees, securing her skirt, glaring at her shoes. "I told you it was silly."

Severus felt an old irritation. His mother had faced a similar decision once.

"Worrying about the direction of your own life is silly now?" He felt his jaw clinch. "I cannot give you advice Miss Parkinson…with the exception of this: know thyself." Her perfectly plucked eyebrows rose. "You are in a rare position for a pureblood female. According to custom, your father cannot introduce another contract for six months. I suggest you put the next few months to good use. Find out which subjects you enjoy…what you like and excel at. If you wish to improve your NEWT scores, hire a discreet tutor. Use the resources you have to figure out what you want. After all, you may find that being a wealthy man's well-kept wife holds more appeal than your other options. No Slytherin would fault you for taking that path. But you might find that something else sparks an interest, a passion for work…"

Pansy's thoughts turned inward for a moment.

"The way you feel about potions."

He allowed a small smile. "Yes, the way I feel about potions. Now, I believe that you have some thinking to do."

She squared her shoulders and nodded. "Yes sir."

Severus summoned another handkerchief from his quarters and made a mental note to keep an eye on the Parkinson girl. With his luck she'd decide that 'Dark Lord' would make a viable profession now that she was considering the possibility of such a thing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Sorry it took so long to post this…moving is EVIL. **_

Severus was sorely tempted to accio Potter's invisibility cloak and use it to escape the meeting. Whoever thought that he would want to spend New Year's Eve at the headquarters of the Order listening to the-boy-who-wouldn't-shut-the-hell-up talk about the few remaining Death Eaters was either mad or sadistic. Since Minerva was the person who'd called the meeting, he was inclined to think the charge of sadism might stick. After all, the woman did turn into a cat in her spare time.

Potter was still nattering.

"And thanks to the information from Professor Snape and the Malfoys, we've managed to capture six since the beginning of the month. All of the rest of the known Death Eaters are accounted for, one way or another. Now we just have to round up the ones who hadn't taken the mark…and we need to blackmail Kingsley into remaining Minister at least until we finish."

Severus rolled his eyes as various order members shouted out ideas for possible blackmail and the large Minister of Magic endured the teasing in his quiet way.

Minerva called them to order quickly. "That's good to know Potter. The order will continue to support the efforts to capture those who truly supported Tom Riddle. If there isn't any new business, I believe Molly has enough food to choke a Norwegian Ridgeback prepared in the kitchen…and Harry thoughtfully provided a bit of holiday cheer for those that can stay."

Severus rolled his eyes as nearly everyone moved toward the kitchen. Draco appeared at his elbow.

"Do you really think that George has pictures of the Minister cross-dressing in heels and pearls?"

Severus pinched his nose. "I sincerely hope not…if I were forced to see those photographs I fear my mind would never recover." He glanced at the boy unobtrusively. "I see that you have endured your first order meeting unscathed."

Draco shrugged. "I'm not the only snake in this lion's den. That helps."

Snape inclined his head. Harry walked up to them and handed them glasses of elf-made wine. He made a show of looking around. "Don't tell Hermione it's elf-made if you value your heads."

Draco blanched. "Your secret is safe with me Potter. I'd rather not have my head chewed off by our esteemed head girl. Any word on when we can expect my father back from Azkaban?"

Harry shrugged. "We're working on it. He's given us more names than Karakoff ever did, and everyone knows he didn't even have a wand once Voldemort broke him out of Azkaban. Kingsley says he thinks that we'll have him out in a year at most. How's your mum?"

Draco shrugged. "Not bad. She doesn't really leave the manor much, but she'll be better once my father is released."

Severus sighed. Narcissa was a capable witch, but she much preferred the role of cosseted wife and doting mother…not that there was anything wrong with that role per se, but she was hardly a delicate hothouse flower.

Severus began edging away from the two younger men before Potter decided to try some sort of typical Gryffindor stupidity. It would be just his luck to end up spending the evening cornered by the boy, talking about 'his feelings' for Lily Evans. Draco was on his own.

"Ron, it's never going to work."

The hallway was dark as Severus slipped toward the delightfully private floo in the library, only to find his exit blocked by two thirds of the unspeakably annoying trio. He moved away from the door and ease dropped shamelessly.

"Hermione…"

Severus sneered at the tone. Whining was unlikely to aid the dunderhead's attempt to engage the young woman's affections.

"No. Listen to me. We don't have anything in common Ron! Not enough to be more than friends and you know it. You skipped your final year to play Quidditch; I'm taking university courses on top of my NEWT work."

Severus rolled his eyes. _Of course she is._

Hermione continued. She must have hit the ginger with a silencing spell.

"I want to work once I finish my schooling; you eventually want a wife who will spend ten years at home, raising a Quidditch team's worth of red-heads. Don't deny it. There's nothing wrong with wanting what your parents have, I admire them more than I can say…but it isn't what I want. Can you understand that?"

There was a mutter from inside the room.

"It won't change anything…we'll still be friends you idiot…we'll just start snogging other people." Weasley left the room quickly after that, apparently looking for the open bar. Severus found Hermione alone, staring into the fire with a scotch glass in her hand.

"Miss Granger." He greeted her as if he hadn't heard her ending the most significant relationship of her young life.

"Professor. Help yourself to the scotch, it's much better than what Harry brought in…it was some of my father's private stock…most of the other guests wouldn't appreciate it." No doubt she was speaking of her erstwhile paramour. Normally, Severus didn't care who his students were cavorting with, but there was an imbalance in that relationship that annoyed him; it was like looking at a house with only half a roof.

Severus considered her offer. He did have a taste for fine liquor. "Single malt or blended?"

Granger sniffed. "Single malt of course. I've opened a bottle of 25 year old Talisker. Harry's passing around the blended stuff."

Severus summoned a glass for himself. He inhaled the scent delicately. Scotch from the Isle of Skye had a unique peaty note quite unlike anything else.

It was smoother than he'd expected. Most of his experience with fine liquor was firmly of the magical variety. The Talisker compared favorably to a 30 year old firewhiskey he'd purchased from a secluded highland distillery.

"What are we celebrating Miss Granger?"

She gave him a small smile. "Opportunity. With the last of the Death Eaters gone it should open up avenues that were too dangerous to consider before. New Year, new hope, and all that rot."

He raised a brow. "Terribly optimistic of you."

She took a delicate sip of the liquor and smiled. "Optimism seems the order of the day. My cynicism will kick back in tomorrow with the hangover."

"Why not take a hangover potion?"

"I'm not sure how it would interact with whatever you've been dosing me with. So far, I've identified about ninety percent of the ingredients, but I there's some animal matter in it I've never seen before…"

_That would be the Yeti uvula._

"How, exactly, did you get a sample to test? I know you didn't get it from my stores."

She smiled sweetly.

"Blood sample about an hour after you gave me the potion. It hasn't been easy, but I've managed to make some progress."

Severus rolled a sip across the back of his tongue, enjoying the full flavor.

"The potion I gave you will not react with a normal hangover potion. Just don't try any of Hagrid's special brew…it makes his rock cakes look palatable.

"Are you ever going to tell me what you've been dosing me with?"

"When you're having so much fun taking it apart yourself? Perish the thought." He allowed himself a slight smile. "I will tell you this; you won't find it in any textbook."

"You know you're practically begging me to break into your private lab and look at your notes when you whisper sweet nothings like that into my ear."

Severus gave her an evil grin that would (and had a time or two) send small children running away in tears. "You are welcome to try the wards if you like…but understand that the consequences would be…severe."

She looked slightly brighter for a moment, and then shook her head.

"I swear, those boys were a bad influence on me. You forget sometimes, that the war's over and the means doesn't justify the ends anymore."

Severus nodded. "Yes, it isn't easy to simply switch it off. I'm constantly forgetting that I'm not supposed to scan what passes for my student's minds… "

She looked down and muttered "Note to self, no eye contact with Professor Snape until after I graduate."

He took another sip of the Scotch. "You know that by saying that you're practically begging me to add a truth serum to your drink here and now."

She looked up and him and grinned. "And ruin a twenty-five year old single malt? You wouldn't!"

He found himself smirking. "Perhaps not…now if you'd been drinking the blended stuff…"

She toasted her glass and they sat talking in the dying light of the fire long after the clock struck midnight.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: The rating on PTSD might go up to a 'soft' M eventually…this story will never have explicit sex or more than the occasional curse word. Just FYI.**_

_**And have I mentioned that Harry Potter belongs to the estimable JKR? **_

"You want me to WHAT?"

Minerva glared at him over her tea cup. "Really Severus, they're only decorations. Every other Professor at this school has taken a turn decorating the Great Hall. You've avoided it for twenty years."

"Tell me this is an early April Fool's joke."

"You bloody well know it isn't. Flitwick and I have to be away this weekend. I need you to decorate the Great Hall for Valentine's Day on Monday." She smirked at the grimace on his face. "Oh grow up Severus. None of us like Valentine's. Throw up some red hearts and cherubs and be done with it."

"Throwing up sounds about right."

Minerva rolled her eyes as he stalked out of her office. She wondered if she'd end up redoing whatever he came up with. She sighed.

Probably. There was almost no chance it would be appropriate.

SSssSSssSSssSSssSSssSSssSSss SSssSSssSSssSSssSSssSSss

Severus grumbled as he prodded the spells around the great hall: he'd just swathe everything in black and be done with it.

"Bloody stupid holiday…should bloody well celebrate Lupercalia, at least the Greek and Roman traditions had a reason…St. Valentine gets himself killed performing marriage ceremonies and two thousand years later dunderheads use the day as an excuse to snog in the hallways…"

He heard a snort behind him.

Severus turned around and saw Granger glaring at the hall.

"You know the headmistress is going to throw a fit if you leave it like this."

He glowered at her as he produced black hearts from his wand.

"She was mad to assign this to me."

Granger shrugged. "You could always do something that _technically_ passes the muster…"

He looked at her. He knew that she was sleeping at least a few hours every night. There was a good chance that he'd finally tweaked the potion perfectly for her. She wasn't her old self, but she was functioning without hugging every dunderhead she met. Eventually she'd have to deal with the underlying issues, but he knew very little about that. His life had always been about putting one foot in front of the other in order to keep going.

It was harder now that all of his enemies were dead.

He'd found solace in teaching potions again. He'd missed it desperately when he was the DADA professor and as Headmaster.

There was some comfort to be found in helping the young ones that were suffering because of the war…children who should have never been exposed to such a thing in the first place.

He mentally sighed. His only job at the moment was decorating for an outdated, particularly nauseating holiday.

"I assume you have an idea that doesn't involve cherubs?"

Hermione Granger gave him a wicked grin.

"Oh no…cherubs factor heavily into my plans."

SSssSSssSSssSSssSSssSSssSSss SSssSSss

Flitwick sighed as they returned to Hogwarts.

"I must say Minerva; the Board of Governors knows how to suck the joy out of a room, don't they?"

She smiled down at the little man. "Of course. And just think, in a few years the joy of dealing with them will all be yours!"

His eyes widened. "Oh no you don't! There will be none of that. You, Pamona, Poppy, and I will all leave together. Let Severus take another turn as headmaster if you can convince him."

She snorted. "Severus? He won't even decorate the Great Hall in my absence. I'll give good odds that it's draped in black, just to annoy me."

Flitwick sighed loudly. "That's not the primary job of the headmaster. Simply encourage him to choose a deputy that can deal with that sort of thing…"

They walked into the Great Hall and Minerva McGonagall's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Heart-shaped bubbles floated in place of the normal candles, glowing with golden luminescence. Tasteful white table linen covered the tables and crystal doves held red and white rose buds at each place setting. Golden cupids perched along the walls, aiming tiny bows and arrows at the long tables.

Flitwick held his wand rather nervously. "You say Severus is responsible for all this?"

Minerva nodded and began casting charms to search for dark or dangerous magic.

SSssSSssSSssSSssSSssSSssSSss SSss

Severus and Hermione snickered from a hidden corner.

"Wait till she sees the fireworks at dinner. She's going to think you're under an Imperio."

"I still wish you hadn't nixed my idea for a shooting game. Hexing cupids would have been entertaining."

"This way the rest of the staff and students will spend the entire day waiting for the other shoe to drop…especially if you spend your time trying to look innocent."

They moved out of the hall.

"I was right the first time."

She looked up at him, confused.

"About what?"

"This IS an early April Fool's prank."

She snorted. It wasn't a pretty sound, it wasn't elegant. But he filed it away. There weren't many times in his life that he'd been a source of honest, wholesome amusement to anyone. It felt…nice.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update…I'll try to do at least one more this week to make it up.**_

Severus watched the Gryffindor table. He knew from experience that if there was trouble in the Great Hall, chances were that it would come from the table full of red and gold ties.

His quiet observation led to many little insights about his students.

Today he was watching the Longbottom boy moon over the Lovegood girl.

He sighed into his pumpkin juice. The girl had retreated even further into her own dreamy world once the battle ended. Half the time she seemed to float around the castle like one of the ghosts.

"Minerva, did any of Ministry councilors speak with Miss Lovegood?"

Minerva snorted. "After you eviscerated Hindenburg? None of them will come near Hogwarts."

Severus looked down his nose at the headmistress. "I did no such thing. And may I remind you that it was your idea to take Miss Granger off the anti-depressant brew during the counseling session?"

Minerva's lips thinned.

"You didn't have to encourage her."

Severus felt his lips twitch and Minerva saw him. Damn.

Minerva, sensing weakness, pressed forward. "She'll never get a position with the Ministry now…"

Severus snorted. "Granger's too famous to be an Unspeakable and she'd be wasted in any other department."

Minerva arched a brow. "Did you just complement one of my lion cubs Severus?"

He took a bite of his roast and chewed it before answering. "Merely stating what anyone should be able to discern headmistress."

Severus turned the subject back to the safer ground of Miss Lovegood's trauma. "Why doesn't St. Mungo's have councilors?"

Minerva snorted. "Because they're running a century behind the times. The Ministry started the counseling program after Grindelwald…too many LE agents ended up like Moody."

Severus stabbed his tart viciously.

"After the Potter years, Hogwarts could use its own department."

Minerva smirked. "What, have you found a student you can't simply dose into a better mood?"

Severus arched a brow at his old friend.

"I could try a deflation draft, but somehow I don't think that it would pull that girl's head out of the clouds."

Minerva scanned the tables. Luna was carrying on an animated conversation with a shriveled-looking turnip.

"Perhaps Hermione…"

"Miss Granger doesn't have the temperament to deal with Lovegood. Either Draco or Longbottom would be a better choice…"

Minerva cocked her head. "Malfoy?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Is there another Draco attending Hogwarts?" He glanced at the pale-haired boy. "His mother mentioned he snuck extra food down to the dungeons while Miss Lovegood was a…guest. Longbottom seems smitten with her, but I'm not sure that would be particularly helpful in bringing her back down to Earth."

Minerva sighed. "Last time we were able to keep it out of the school at least."

Severus studied the older witch. "You did your best in three wars Minerva."

She scanned the students with a dissatisfied expression. "My best wasn't enough."

Severus squeezed the older woman's hand. "Neither was mine."

He took a bite of his tart.

"I'll ask Draco to talk to the girl if you'll speak with Longbottom. The 'serpent slayer' still twitches when he sees me."

Minerva gave him her Cheshire cat grin.

"You know, some days you remind me of Albus."

Severus choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Have you been into the cooking sherry? I thought Sybille had a monopoly on that…" He mopped up the splattered juice.

Minerva's expression didn't change. "You meddle Severus…and the truth is you _like_ knowing everything that happens in the castle. It's a fine trait…in a headmaster."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Thank Merlin that job is taken."

The older woman nodded. "For now. I'd like you to consider taking the Deputy position from Phinus next year…he's feeling the strain as both head of Ravenclaw and Deputy…."

"Yes, because Slytherins are so much lower maintenance than Ravenclaws."

"You, however, are considerably younger than Flitwick…we have fought three wars Severus. That sort of stress shows up eventually." She picked up her knife and fork and cut into her haggis. "I highly recommend that you limit your involvement to two."

He allowed his lips to twitch. "I shall do my upmost to follow your advice in the matter."

Minerva raised a brow.

"And you'll take the job of Deputy next year."

Severus sighed loudly. "You know you'd have more time if you hired someone for Transfiguration…then perhaps your poor deputy wouldn't need me to take his place."

Minerva turned her attention to the Gryffindor table. "Oh, I intend to take an apprentice over the summer."

Severus followed her gaze. "Granger?"

"Absolutely. She's the best I've ever taught."

"Didn't you just flay me for interfering with her chances of landing a place at the ministry?"

Minerva snorted. "She might not want to teach Severus. Not everyone has the temperament."

He ducked his head to hide his smile. "Merlin knows I don't…"

"Poppycock. When you aren't moonlighting as a spy you're one of the finest professors we've ever had."

Severus felt his cheeks burn.

"I have to go…"

The headmistress caught his hand. "Albus and I were always proud of you…you know that, don't you?"

"Minerva, I will use every dark curse I've ever read about on you if you don't release me this instant."

She smirked and he billowed away from the table. Imagine…what if the students had seen Severus Snape _blushing_.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Before my fellow HG/SS shippers get their hopes up, I want to remind everyone that the romance aspect of this fic is on a VERY slow burn. I want to show the recovery of the wizarding world after the war (and work in as many HEAs as I can). **_

Almost all of the dunderheads were climbing aboard the Hogwarts express for Easter vacation. The parents wanted their children home for the holiday. Severus had drawn the short straw and was forced to supervise as they boarded the train. It seemed to be his year for such nonsense.

Movement drew his eye. Longbottom was already seated in a compartment, fidgeting. Severus knew he was going to Lovegood's home to meet her father for the first time. He rolled his eyes at the boy's antics. Lovegood Sr. couldn't hold a candle to Longbottom's grandmother…then again…that old battleaxe gave Voldemort a run for his money.

He nodded to Draco as the boy walked onto the train and then into the compartment shared by Lovegood and Longbottom. That wasn't a friendship he would have predicted…but apparently Longbottom was willing to forget the past when he learned of Draco's kindness to Luna…

Parkinson sat in the same compartment, but she was focusing on a textbook, a frown of concentration on her face.

He sighed in relief as the train began to chug away.

It was a brisk spring day, and he rather enjoyed the long walk back to castle. He decided that he would make time to enjoy the grounds during the holiday…the school wasn't often so empty during term. Even most of the professors had arranged to be away. Severus almost regretted the habit which had dictated that he refuse any social offers from the staff. Almost. He still valued uninterrupted time in his lab more than social interaction.

His feet moved toward the library without hesitation as he reentered the castle. He'd need a few reference books to calculate the exact amount of acid he'd need to dissolve the moonstones in his latest experiment… Luna Lovegood wasn't the only student that could use a little help focusing…hopefully using the dissolved moonstones as a base would make the drinker very 'here and now'.

When he saw Granger sighing at her table, ignoring her books, he paused.

He'd known, intellectually, that Hermione Granger was the only 'eighth-year' to remain behind. If he'd given it any thought, he might have put it down to her obsessive need to revise, or her over-developed sense of duty as head girl. As he observed her in that unguarded moment, he wondered why her parents, Muggles or not, had allowed her to remain at Hogwarts.

He found the reference books without trouble. He turned to go…then glanced back at the girl alone at her table.

"Miss Granger!"

She was moving, wand out, flattening herself under the table before she realized that there was no danger.

He smirked as she dusted her robes off and pulled herself from the floor.

"Yes Sir?"

"As you apparently have little or no interest in revising, perhaps you should leave the library to those who will use it for its intended purpose. In the meantime, since you seem to have nothing to occupy yourself with, you will meet me in the Potions classroom after lunch."

Her eyes flicked to his stack of reference books.

"I will see you after lunch then, Professor Snape."

"See that you do."

He'd intended to experiment in the comfort of his private lab, but it was only the work of a few moments to move his materials to the classroom. Moonstones were a fairly benign base, and Granger was competent enough to help him prepare ingredients…

_**AN: I know…I know…I'm such a tease. I'll update by Thursday to make it up to you!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: It's time to say it again: All things Potter belong to the lovely and talented JKR. **_

Severus deliberately ate lunch in his office so he could work out the acid ratio.

He was glad he'd eaten early. She entered the office less than half an hour after lunch began in the Great Hall.

He sighed. "Miss Granger, I apologize if I wasn't specific in my instructions. I meant that you were to eat lunch before you came to my classroom."

"I had a bowl of soup sir."

He narrowed his eyes. "If you pass out, I will dock so many house points that your grandchildren won't stand a chance of getting the house cup."

She fought a smile. "I promise to let you know if I feel faint at any time."

He growled but didn't argue further. Perhaps the house elves could be persuaded to monitor her eating habits. Her robes covered everything except her wrists and her face, so it was hard to tell her actual size. He'd counted on that very trait more than once during his time as a spy. A thick coat under the robes hid sudden weight loss very well indeed.

"There is a sack of moonstones on the table. I've already applied a sledge-hammer, so they should be ready to crush into a fine powder using a mortar and pestle." He put a handful of the rubble into his mortar and demonstrated the proper technique. Minerals required a tad more strength in the wrist movement. He used apothecary-prepared mineral and gemstone powders in class, but preferred his own preparations when experimenting.

"I need six cups of the finely-ground powder for the base."

She went to work and he went back to his calculations.

When he finished, he moved to prepare the other ingredients. The tempo of the mortar and pestle made a pleasant complement to his even chopping. He caught her eyeing the reference books.

"Tell me Miss Granger, do you have any idea what we're making?"

"Is it something to focus the mind, Professor Snape?" He nodded, pleased.

The girl had scrupulously used his proper title since he'd refused to use her given name at Christmas. He appreciated the fact that she did not push the boundaries of their near-friendship even when they were alone. If she had, he would have been forced to withdraw.

"The moonstone is done." She looked at him with curious eyes as he pinched the powder between his fingers. It was smooth and even, like fine sand from the seashore.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Would you care to retrieve a standard size 4 iron cauldron from the store room?"

Her answer was lost at she hurried away. She struggled slightly with the heavy iron cauldron. He frowned and took it from her.

"One of the advantages of using iron over pewter is that one can use magic to manipulate the cauldron even while the potion is brewing."

He positioned the large cauldron by hand over a low flame.

She watched avidly. "We've never used an iron cauldron in class."

"They require special handling." He poured seven ounces of clarified hippogriff fat into the cauldron. "They add a certain amount of iron to the potion, so obviously one wouldn't use them for every brew. The copper cauldrons have the same issue."

He summoned a long iron stirring rod. "But if the brew requires iron or isn't finicky, the iron cauldron is an excellent tool." He quickly added the remaining liquid ingredients and then stirred in the powdered stone.

He cast a stirring charm on the iron rod.

"The base will simmer for three hours. You will go to the Great Hall and eat a proper dinner."

She peered at the potion. "What is it called?"

He shrugged. "I haven't named it…but as you guessed, I intend for it to be used to sharpen the focus of certain students." He gave her a dark look. "Go and eat. You may return in three hours and I'll allow you to assist if you choose."

Her eyes went wide. "You would?" She blushed. "I'm sorry sir, of course you would, you never say what you don't mean when it comes to potions."

He felt his brows lift and his mouth opened without his conscious consent. "My days as a spy are done Miss Granger. I intend to say what I mean and mean everything I say for the rest of my days."

He picked up his notes. "And right now I expect you to eat. Don't come back until you do."

_**AN: I think we need one more chapter in the classroom…I'll try to update sometime this weekend!**_


	13. Chapter 13

The potion required careful handling as the evening progressed. Severus found himself allowing Hermione to stir while he kept a weather eye on the mixture and jotted down notes. He glanced at the bright green contents of the cauldron.

"Thirteen counter-clockwise stirs if you please Miss Granger."

As long as the girl kept her wild hair in check (she'd done some sort of complicated braided arrangement with it tonight) she wasn't bad company in the lab. For the most part she observed quietly, only asking questions occasionally; all of them were relevant to the brewing process.

Involving other people in his experiments was always tedious, but since Albus died, Severus was hard put to find a competent pair of extra hands amongst the teaching staff when he needed them. Perhaps having Miss Granger at Hogwarts wouldn't be all bad.

"Minerva mentioned that she offered you an apprenticeship."

The girl beamed at him. He might need to check her anti-depressant potion again. Surely no one got that excited over extra school work…

"She and Professor Flitwick offered me a double apprenticeship starting in August; they're going to let me teach the second years in both subjects next term."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Am I to assume that none of you see a problem with completing two master-level projects in the time generally allotted for one?" He handed her a ladle and they started decanting the potion.

"I've already started the background reading."

_Of course she had._

"In addition to your NEWT studies and whatever Muggle classes you're taking?"

"I've finished with the muggle University-level studies. I had hoped that chemistry and physics would be useful when studying magic…but the laws are so altered once magic is introduced…well, I hate to call any knowledge wasted, and it was very interesting, especially the bits about quantum partials…"

"But you found it a waste of time."

She glared at him for insulting her precious books. He had more trouble than he would ever admit biting back a smile. She continued in a huff. "It was fascinating, but it didn't transfer into magic as well as I'd hoped." There was a slight teasing light in her eyes. It was a semantic argument and she knew it.

"As for the NEWTS…my additional reading just gives me a deeper understanding of the subjects…it can't do anything but help my NEWT studies." They finished decanting the potion and he handed her labels to fill out.

He started scrubbing the cauldron…even with magic it wasn't a quick process. "I suppose Minerva is pushing for you to try an animagus transformation for your project in her field."

Hermione nodded as she gathered her things. "I haven't decided, but there aren't that many registered animagi…" She grinned at him. "It seems like a waste to study under one of the few Masters in Great Britain and not take the opportunity to learn, though it isn't the most practical or even the most interesting use for Transfiguration."

"Many wizards consider human Transfiguration to be the most complex and fascinating aspects of magic." There was a question behind the innocuous statement, if she chose to see it.

She blushed lightly. That pricked his interest. He mustn't forget he was speaking to a Gryffindor; subtlety was lost even the best of them. He'd try a more direct question. "If human Transfiguration doesn't fascinate you, what do you intend to specialize in?"

She tightened the lid on a jar of desiccated fig leaves and started generally tidying the work area. "Well, combining Charms and Transfiguration in the use of wards is a subject that hasn't received much attention, and then there's the field of alchemy…"

Severus frowned fiercely. Alchemists were rare. They were the triple-threat of the wizarding world…masters of Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration.

He should put this delicately. "Alchemy requires a level of Potions expertise…"

She blushed bright red and quickly sought to assure him "Oh I know that Professor. I don't have the gift for potions the way a true potions master does…having you as a teacher has taught me that at least. I'd need to join one of the alchemy research groups in order to pursue pure research."

Severus stopped her, shaking his head.

"You don't want to sully your reputation by joining those groups. They have a certain international cachet, but if you look closely, they rarely produce viable results. Once a decade or so, they lure a young idealist or three into their group, exploit and take credit for their innovations, and then when they rightly complain, they blackball them."

The girl's eyes flashed. "That's disgusting. Why haven't they been exposed?"

Severus smirked. "In a way they have. You'll notice that none of those groups are based in Great Britain and they almost never contain Hogwarts alumni….that is Dumbledore's influence. They're often funded by pureblood families that have a vested interest in either keeping things the same or controlling any innovation."

Severus put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "The good news is that you've accepted employment in one of the few places in the Wizarding world that fund pure research of any kind."

She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Hogwarts?"

Severus nodded. "That's what keeps Professors like Minerva and Pomona here…and me for that matter. Once you are tenured, the summer months are yours to use how you like, and Hogwarts has always allowed their Professors a research budget."

She picked up her books. "That does explain why the school has always had such powerful Professors."

He nodded. Listing the professors of Hogwarts read like a who's who of the magical community. "Of course, during the school year in between class and patrolling the hallways, the professors are lucky to arrange one free weekend in six, so I get very little research done…there have been whole years where the only brewing I've done outside of class was for the infirmary. But Potions ingredients aren't cheap, and even the finest private labs are hard pressed to match my mine. We also have full rights to patent our own research, something that no private group would allow."

Hermione's brows rose. "That's a fairly impressive advantage."

"It's hard to convert the advantage to galleons unless you write a textbook or discover a marketable hybrid plant like some others I could mention. I brewed for St. Mungo's between wars, but it was monotonous at best."

"Would you consider writing a text book?"

Severus snorted. "Not likely. I'm afraid my personal writing style is best expressed in red ink."

Hermione grinned. "I hope Hogwarts gives you a stipend for that too."

Severus allowed one corner of his mouth to lift. "It's cheaper when you buy it by the barrel."

_**AN: I'll try to update again by Wednesday. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: The good news? I'm updating early and it's about twice as long as my normal drabbles. The bad news? I can't promise another update this week until Friday. **_

Severus paced around his private lab. Initial tests indicated that the focusing potion should work as intended with minimal side effects. He'd need to test it on his intended quarry…or rather his intended recipient…once she returned from break. Until then there was little he could do on that project.

He'd finished the patent paperwork for his anti-depressant brew earlier in the day.

In truth, he was at loose ends. He had several projects in his mental queue, but all of them were waiting for his suppliers to acquire certain hard to find (some would say illegal) ingredients that he'd requested.

His intention to enjoy the grounds was on hold because of a nasty storm that had descended over night.

The dunderheads would be back Sunday night; that left him three days to brew and one to mentally prepare for the onslaught.

He gathered the library books with a sigh. If he must pace, let it be with some purpose. Perhaps something would occur to him if he left his rooms.

He dropped the books off, ignoring the glare from Irma Pince. With his luck, his Knockturn Alley contacts would show up with the ingredients he needed just about finals time, and then Poppy would have a sudden immediate need for skel-grow or something equally tedious in the infirmary.

Hermione was in the corner, reading a thousand-year-old treatise on wards. He smirked. She was no more revising for NEWTS than he was.

_Ah-ha!_

He turned and quickly went to the restricted section. If he remembered correctly…

There it was, on page one-hundred and twenty-two of Moste Potent Potions. He smirked at the page. It was a tricky brew, the sort other potion masters grumbled about…the kind that he termed 'interesting'. In some ways, he knew he had much in common with the little know-it-all swot. But if he read her right, he'd just found a way to end the current tedium and to insure that he would have time to brew once he did get the required ingredients.

He left the library, plotting happily.

**SSssSSssSSssSSssSSss**

"Miss Granger, if you continue to pick at your food I will not hesitate to slip you a dose of epicure elixir."

She looked up from her book, shocked. None of other students were paying them any mind and he and Professor Vector were the only teachers present.

"At the very least you should start taking a nutrient potion to avoid malnutrition, particularly with the hours that you spend at study. Transfiguration isn't a subject that one can excel at without proper focus. Even know-it-alls focus best when they aren't faint from ignoring basic human requirements."

She nodded. "I'll get some from the infirmary."

He took a bite of his chocolate pudding and chewed thoughtfully. "I need to make a fresh batch for Poppy anyway. You may assist me this evening."

She brightened slightly and he knew why. They hadn't covered nutrient potions in class.

**SSssSSssSSssSSssSSss**

He met her in the potions classroom but led her into his private lab immediately. If things worked out to plan she was going to see it anyway, and he knew that she'd be impressed…and therefore easier to manipulate.

"If you will add twelve cups of water to the cauldron and bring it to a boil, I'll begin preparing the unicorn hair."

She made a little face. It was different when you knew that you'd be ingesting what you were preparing.

"If you'd eat proper portions at mealtimes you wouldn't need a nutrient solution."

She checked to make sure the flame was at the proper height under the cauldron. "I'm never hungry."

"Merlin save me. You do realize that the combination of metabolic and adrenal strain from the last year has left your body without reserves?"

She shrugged. "Truthfully, I hadn't thought about it."

He finished cutting the hair and started dicing a pale root. "The know-it-all not thinking? Oh, the irony."

"Thinking about food? Who has time? It's about par for the course actually. You should have seen me before the OWLS."

He chuckled darkly. "I did. I'll be force-feeding you calming draughts the entire week of your NEWTS…I've already planned to brew an additional batch between now and then."

"I didn't realize how much time you spend brewing for the school."

He shrugged gracefully. "It has to be done. Poppy is a lovely woman and a brilliant diagnostician. But I'd sooner let Longbottom brew for the infirmary."

Hermione tossed back her head and laughed. He watched, fascinated despite himself. She laughed with her whole being. It was like watching a light come on inside her.

He shook off the feeling that he'd been exposed to an unexpected lumos. He was here for a reason after all.

"Why don't you start slicing the salmon?" She moved to the board and took out the correct blade, much to his satisfaction.

He picked up aplanifolia bean.

"Have you brewed your Animagus Determination Potion yet?"

She hadn't. It was normally done right before the actual animagus transformation. Knowing the form helped the magician achieve the proper focus.

She shook her head. "I've skimmed it, but it isn't normally brewed at this stage."

He nodded as he skillfully scraped the contents of the beans. "I've always wondered about that. If you knew you were going to turn into a rat, would you even consider the transformation?"

Hermione sniffed as she sliced through the pink flesh of the fish. "Someone like Peter Pettigrew would apparently."

"I doubt they used the potion. None of the so-called Marauders were capable of brewing it. Even you should consider brewing it under the eye of an experienced potions master."

She smiled at him. "Are you volunteering?"

He frowned. "I am unsure if the timing will work with my current brewing schedule…I _would _have time to start the potion this week if I have all the necessary ingredients." He did. He'd made a quick trip to Hogsmead that afternoon.

"The problem comes in later, as the potion matures." He was quiet for a long moment. "If I had someone to help brewing the remaining potions for the hospital wing, I imagine I could aid you."

She grinned, not fooled by his speech. The little swot knew he _wanted_ to brew the Determination potion. He had no interest in becoming an animagus himself, but the potion...it was an interesting brew he'd never had reason to make.

She stirred the water and added the salmon as the potion hissed. "If you were willing to help me brew my potion, I would certainly be willing to assist you with the drafts for the infirmary. I can brew a number of the potions and salves already." She smiled serenely. "I'd just consider the time spent as Potions revision."

He grinned like a shark. "Excellent."

_**AN: I prefer my Slytherins plotting.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Whew! I made it! (Sort of…guess it depends on what time zone you're in!) Sorry about the wait. I've had an infestation of plot bunnies. And dust bunnies…but that's another matter entirely.**_

_**WARNING: There are a few curse words in this chapter! Skip it if Molly Weasley's description of Bella bothered you in any way.**_

The cauldron was bubbling merrily. The potion looked like liquid gold.

Severus finished stirring and tapped the side of the cauldron three times.

"It's time to add the final ingredient Miss Granger."

It was important to maintain that slight artificial distance. During the full moon cycle it had taken to brew the potion, he'd enjoyed her presence in his lab. She spent most evenings brewing with him, either for the infirmary or helping with his experiments.

Minerva had joked that she was losing her apprentice to a potions mastery before her Transfiguration work ever started. Severus growled at the headmistress that he couldn't be bothered with an apprentice. She'd had the temerity to retort 'Because you're stealing mine!'

Hermione sighed and moved forward to spit in the cauldron. "Sweet Circe, that's disgusting."

Severus hid a grin, both at her reaction to spitting and because she'd picked up one of his favorite expletives.

"It is, but there are worse things. Many dark potions use ingredients that make a little spit look like a minor detail. Rotting bits of human flesh, bones, vomit…"

She reacted beautifully. "Ewww. Who decided to use vomit in a potion? What kind of person even thinks of that?"

"Quite."

She was so easy to bait. He had realized he rather enjoyed riling her up. "It _was_ sometimes amusing to brew Bellatrix's beauty treatments."

She raised her brow at him. "By any chance, you wouldn't have chosen the ones with the most disgusting ingredients available, would you?" He didn't miss the way she'd flinched at the dark witch's name. He fought down the sudden urge to bring the evil bitch back to life…just so he could kill her personally.

His face was perfectly blank, but he knew there was a suspicious glint in his eye. "The most potent ingredients are often the most disgusting…or at least that's why Bellatrix believed."

The Gryffindor laughed. "I wonder who led her to believe that?"

"I certainly never stated anything explicitly."

She snorted. "You just talked until she thought that the world was flat and the moon was made out of green cheese. Merlin save us from smooth talking Slytherins."

He inclined his head slightly, accepting the complement.

Her eyes turned to the potion.

He measured the proper amount as she started fidgeting.

"Why am I so nervous about this?"

"Because you're already invested in the idea of becoming an animagus. Think how much worse it would be if you'd already spent a full year studying."

"Don't try to comfort me."

Her sarcasm made him raise a brow at her.

"This brew has a limited shelf life you know. After an hour or two it will be rendered completely impotent."

She looked terrified. He rolled his eyes.

"Where is that famed Gryffindor courage? The potion changes nothing. Your animagus shape will be the same whether you take this or not…this will simply give you a preview."

He handed her the dose. He was vaguely flattered that she felt easy enough in his presence to expose such a glaring vulnerability.

She looked him in the eye. "You're right of course. I apologize for being so silly."

He smirked lightly as he handed her the dose. "I've noted that you only suffer from nerves in stressful situations that are non-fatal…it's infinitely preferable to the alternative."

She tried to hide her blush by taking the potion.

Within seconds her skin began to glow with a faint luminescence, warming to bronze, copper, and gold as it danced under her skin. The light filled her, highlighting each bronze hair, touching each eyelash, from her head to her neck. Every inch of her exposed skin glowed. Severus felt his breath catch, just a bit. It was beautiful.

Then, as soon as it had filled her completely, it swirled out of her, coalescing in front of her in a small four legged shape.

The pretty creature batted her eyes flirtatiously at Hermione, as if beckoning her to complete the transformation. Like the light that had filled Hermione, she was made up of bronzes and golds…

"What is that?" Severus knew it was some sort of cat, if he didn't know better he'd call it a kneezle, but animagi didn't turn into magical creatures.

"It looks a little like an ocelot, but smaller…like a little leopard kitten."

The golden cat yawned, showing a very serious set of fangs. Then with one last glance at Hermione, it disappeared.

Severus snorted. "That's no kitten."

Hermione pulled a book out of a battered clutch in her school bag. Severus recognized it immediately as the one she'd carried on her 'camping trip' while running from the thrice-damned dark lord.

"Don't tell me you're still carting about all your possessions in that bag."

She hunched her shoulders defensively.

He did not sigh. Yes, she was still prepared to run at any moment. He'd bet she had everything from prepared potions to food in there. He decided not to press the issue. If it gave her a measure of peace, it really wasn't any of his business.

He took the book and cleared his throat. "Minerva is going to be insufferable about this you know…let's see what sort of feline we're talking about…it can't be a kneezle, there was no tuft on the tail…"

She moved toward the book and gave him a small, grateful smile, which he didn't acknowledge in any way.

"Ah, here we are. A margay…hmmm…" He made a show of presenting her with the book. "You are right; it looks like a tiny leopard. Very pretty eyes and" he smirked slightly "how appropriate…a bushy tail."

_**AN: It will most likely be Wednesday before I get another chapter up. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: Sorry this is late! Real life gets in the way sometimes.**_

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. The frantic sound of a quill n the librarycould only mean one thing.

"Miss Granger."

She looked up with bloodshot eyes, ink stains on her fingers. "Professor?"

"The NEWTS ended three days ago."

She half-smiled at his tone. "I did notice."

A quick glance at her choice of reading materials confirmed his suspicion. "Diving right into the apprentice work without a pause? I would think that even insufferable know-it-alls could use a break after the pressure of NEWTS."

She rubbed absently at her neck, but didn't comment.

He decided a more straight-forward approach was in order. "I was just about to start my rounds. I think I'll start in the kitchens with a cup of tea if you'll accompany me."

She nodded and gathered her books into that clever handbag of hers.

He waited silently, considering his next action. It held the advantage of surprise, and it would accomplish his main objective, to distract the younger witch from her studies for a bit.

They set out for the kitchens in silence. It was well before curfew, but most of the students were elsewhere. He deliberately waited until they were halfway to the kitchens to speak.

"Miss Granger?"

She turned her head slightly. "Yes Professor?"

"In light of the change in circumstances, perhaps you will do me the honor of calling me Severus?"

He didn't laugh as her eyes widened and she literally stopped in the middle of the corridor. Keeping her off balance was a great deal more fun than it really should have been.

"But, but…the term…" She stopped, took a breath, and gathered her dignity quickly. "If you will consent to using my given name."

The chit mirrored his rather formal address perfectly.

"Well then, that's settled. Shall we?"

He raised a brow and offered her his arm. It was the proper thing to do…under the circumstances. And she looked like she'd swallowed a live salmon whole. He smirked lightly and she threaded her arm through his.

"Thank you…Severus."

It was not entirely unpleasant to hear his name on her lips. She had a rather pleasant speaking voice. He led the way to the kitchens.

The house elves nearly knocked them over when they entered.

Severus took the proper tone. "Thank you, no, it will not be necessary to make a fresh rack of lamb or Baked Alaska. Tea, if you please, and perhaps some sandwiches."

They were quickly seated at a small table in a corner and served a veritable mound of dainty sandwiches. Severus indicated that Hermione should pour.

It felt odd, using her name, even in his head.

"As we will be colleagues in a matter of days, perhaps you would answer a question?"

She inclined her head with just a hint of suspicion. He liked that. One should always suspect a Slytherin when they acted out of character.

"I did wonder what you were working so diligently to finish. Have Flitwick and Minerva assigned work for you already?"

_Doubtful. They were busy arranging all of the 'end of year' nonsense for the school._

"Not really, I just asked for some background reading, to prepare…there's so much to do before August and since I have no idea how long I'll be in Australia…"

Severus didn't normally interrupt, but there was something about the way she said that word.

"Australia?"

Her face turned a lighter shade of pale. "Of course…you were still in St. Mungo's when…" She cleared her throat.

"Before Harry, Ron and I went on the run, I obliviated my parents and sent them to Australia." Severus saw her shoulders hunch slightly and felt a deep foreboding.

"I just wanted them to be safe…I thought, the death eaters would look for them…"

He interrupted her again. "They did. The Dark Lord was most displeased when they couldn't be found. He was convinced the Order had a hand in it." Bellatrix had been punished for her failure, which might have made her more inclined to torture Hermione when the opportunity had arisen.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I didn't ask for help. I didn't want to put anyone in danger, and I knew they'd be targets. They knew too much, about me, about Harry…" She shook her head and unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself.

"They spent the first few months setting up a dental practice. They decided to take a route into the outback and provide dental care for people who didn't come to Sydney often…my father got his pilot's license." Her grip around her body loosened, as she half-smiled, her eyes far away. "He'd always wanted one."

She took a sip of tea. "There was a storm. They found them, in the wreckage. They died on impact, according to the papers." She didn't cry.

Severus felt the old pain hit him in the gut. It was shocking, after so many months away from the war. More death that he was helpless to prevent.

"Miss…" He shook his head. "Hermione. I am sincerely sorry to hear this." His dark eyes met hers. He willed her to see what he couldn't properly express. His hand closed around hers. "I won't belittle the loss with platitudes. Have you arranged for someone to go with you to settle matters? Mr. Potter, or someone who would actually be of some assistance?"

She nodded, and her small fingers remained under his large hand. "Minerva volunteered. Kingsley handled everything with the Muggle government, so it's only a matter of…doing everything that needs to be done. I've made lists…"

_Of course she had._

"The woman who ran their office arranged a burial. I thought about bringing them home…but I hate to disturb their graves…"

Her eyes were slightly shiny, but still, she didn't cry.

He took her hand between his own, unsure of how to make amends. He hated the war. He hated how it destroyed so much…and for what? He fought down his rage. There was no one left to fight; no hex or spell would fix this.

He found his voice. "If you find, for any reason, that my presence would be useful while settling matters, do not hesitate to contact me. Minerva will know how."

She was surprised by his offer, but she didn't look nearly as shocked as he felt.

But after a moment of reflection, he didn't regret it. He understood her need to stay busy now. Doing something (anything at all) was always preferable to being still and allowing the darkness to swallow you whole.

He drank the remaining tea. "Very well then…would you care to accompany me on my rounds?"

_**AN: I'll update sometime this weekend!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: Let me say to start that I have nothing at all against Australia! Their Ministry is going to be the bad guy for a few chapters, but it's temporary. It would be the American Ministry of magic if Hermione's parents had been sent here. (Rats can get into office anywhere…and they seem to do so with alarming regularity.)**_

A mere week into Hermione's trip to settle her parent's affairs, Minerva took ill with a particularly vile magical malady peculiar to Australia and known simply as 'the purge'. The results were self-explanatory and left the older witch unable to be of any assistance to her young companion.

Severus was entirely convinced that Hermione wouldn't have floo'd him at all if she hadn't been fretting for Minerva's well-being.

He was treated to an earful of the unpleasant noise of Minerva being violently ill upon reaching their hotel room. Hermione was almost beside herself with worry. "The healers at Queen Anne's Hospital said that it would continue for over a week. They said that nothing helps except to apply this topical re-hydration potion and let it take its course."

He'd taken the small tub of re-hydration potion and cautiously rubbed a small amount between his fingers. He felt the mild thirst he'd felt from the dry climate dissipate. He made a mental note to procure a supply of it before heading back to Hogwarts.

He settled Hermione with a strong cup of tea, endured the rough side of Minerva's brogue, and eventually injected an anti-nausea brew directly onto the sick Scotswoman's stomach to allow her body time to recover. It was only a temporary reprieve; the vomiting would continue seven days, but this way she could sleep a bit between bouts.

He explained this to Hermione.

"Now, what were your original plans for the afternoon? Minerva will sleep for six hours before the potion wears off. We have time to see to some of your business."

Hermione had already arranged to liquidate most of her parent's assets. She'd run ads in medical publications and had a buyer for the building and equipment before she'd come. Their belongings were lovingly packed (except for certain things that had never left England, like family photos). According to Hermione, everything was settled.

Except for the taxes.

Severus sighed as they entered the Magical British Embassy.

A non-descript witch who introduced herself as Ms. Willa Patrick met them and escorted them to her cramped office. File folders teetered on every surface. The messy piles were obviously held up by magic. She wearily accioed a file as they entered and used her wand to clear off two chairs.

"I'd lie and say that my office isn't always like this, but I can't be bothered." Her voice was low. "First off, there are a few things that you obviously don't know that you should."

Severus raised a brow.

"While the Australian Ministry is delighted with British tourism, immigration is another matter."

Hermione interrupted. "But my parents were Muggles."

Ms. Patrick's lips moved into a slightly bitter half-smile. "This is politics Ms. Granger; logic won't do you any good."

She opened the file. "Now, I'm sure you know that Australia was originally a penal colony?"

Hermione nodded. Severus was unsure how this was relevant, but he was in no doubt he was going to need a headache potion to deal with it.

"While the Muggles sent their dissidents here, the Wizarding world had Azkaban. So the Witches and Wizards who chose to come to Australia were originally here to subdue the indigenous magical population…during Great Brittan's colonial period it was common practice. Within a few generations, the magical population broke with our Ministry over the matter of inherited wealth leaving the colony. It made it hard to keep a magical population when the parents came here and worked all their lives to build wealth, and then the children took all of it and left. It was destroying their economy, so I do see their point..."

Severus caught the woman's eye.

She hastily continued "So you see the Australian Ministry is particularly fierce about this…"

"Miss Granger's parents were here less than a year."

Ms. Patrick nodded. "That's where politics come in. Using the law to cover the Muggle parents of a witch who has never set foot in Australia before is a stretch of the language in the law, and possibly against the intent. Regardless it includes some steep taxes…normally, it wouldn't be a Ministry matter, but Minister Shackelbolt specifically requested that we help you, since according to him your parents were hidden here to keep them out of the hands of you-know-who."

Severus bit down his annoyance. "He's dead Madam, refer to him as Tom Riddle."

Ms. Patrick looked extremely uncomfortable. "In any case, our own Ministry is rather weak at the moment, and the Australian Minister of Magic sees this as an opportunity."

Severus felt Hermione tense beside him. She held her chin high. "What sort of opportunity?"

Ms. Patrick nodded to herself. "As I said, the taxes for transferring the inheritance to a nonresident are steep; the government takes nearly eighty percent."

"That's outrageous!"

Ms. Patrick nodded. "Quite. That's the point. If you emigrate, the taxes are almost nothing."

Hermione was flabbergasted.

"Ms. Granger has a life to return to in Great Brittan. She has a prestigious apprenticeship and teaching position at Hogwarts…"

"She's a war hero who is rumored to be receiving an Order of Merlin in a country where the ratio of wizards to witches is 2 to 1." Hermione's eyes widened as Ms. Patrick laid the facts bare. "She's a powerful witch who would be courted by every unmarried wizard from eight to a hundred and eighty…so you see Minister Rodgers is simply using the law to his benefit."

Hermione and Severus exchanged a long look.

Severus felt a feral grin spread across his face. "Well, it shouldn't be too difficult to convince him that she's more trouble than she's worth."

_**AN: I'll update again tonight or tomorrow! **_


	18. Chapter 18

The Australian Minister of Magic showed up three days after their interview at the embassy.

"We honestly wouldn't have expected that you would take a personal interest in this matter Minister."

Severus decided Hermione was laying it on a bit thick as she handed Minister Rodgers a cup of tea. He was a despicably handsome fellow, with capped teeth and sandy hair and the type of chin that one used to bulldoze one's opponents.

"No worries Hermione…I _can_ call you Hermione? We're informal here." Cue thousand watt smile. "It's an honor to have all three of you here of course, but we're especially proud to have the brains of the golden trio. I trust that Headmistress McGonagall is feeling better?"

Severus felt his hands tighten into fists. The urge to throttle this politician with his bare hands was incredibly difficult to suppress.

Hermione mumbled something appropriate. Minerva was taking one of her frequent naps. She'd be well enough to go home in four days. Severus knew he would forever associate the entire continent with the sounds and smells of Minerva's illness. He pushed that thought aside; it was hardly the worst thing he'd ever endured.

The eminently hex-worthy Minister was speaking again; only to Hermione mind, the man acted as if the black-eyed wizard was not in the room.

Severus wondered idly if he were really that arrogant or if he was just stupidly suicidal.

"So now that you've finished your NEWTS, I suspect you'll be ready for a long vacation."

Severus rolled his eyes. Apparently word of her know-it-all reputation hadn't reached the land down under.

Hermione was polite. "Oh no. I'm actually starting a double apprenticeship in Charms and Transfiguration as soon as my business is concluded." Her fingers tightened a little on her delicate tea cup.

"Ah, I was sorry to hear about that."

Liar. Severus didn't have to read the man's mind. Minister Rodgers was out to gain everything he could from this encounter. His manner since entering the hotel room combined with the lack of a wedding ring on his left hand was rather telling. After the warning at the embassy, Severus and Hermione had done some digging…an affair and subsequent messy divorce had been muted by his influence and the fact that Voldemort was on the loose at the same time, but it had received enough coverage to be potentially politically fatal in the next election.

Hermione took a sip of her tea.

Severus decided to step in. "Ms. Granger's parents were obviously not true emigrants to Australia, nor were they members of the magical community. I think that under the circumstances…"

The Minister looked at him with that hail-fellow-well-met smile, but his eyes were cold. "I don't know how it works in England, Mr. Snape, but here we abide by the laws."

Severus' voice took on an icy edge that should have warned him, Minister or not. "Is that so? It wouldn't do for anyone to manipulate the laws for their own gain."

Minister Rodgers' smile took on a sneering edge as he appraised Snape's appearance. "No. We'll leave the manipulations to others."

Hermione turned her large brown eyes on the man. "Minister…"

He reached across and took her hand. "No formalities Hermione. I insist you call me Roderick." Another blinding flash of teeth in tanned skin.

Hermione inclined her head and pulled her hand away on the pretext of taking another sip of tea. Severus doubted the other man would notice, but he saw a twitch in one hand that indicated (at least in his mind) that Hermione was rather inclined to hex the man…or perhaps throw the teacup at his head. This cheered him considerably for some odd reason.

She looked at the man in front of her. "There must be some perfectly legal way to take my inheritance home."

The minister moved in for the kill. "Well, you could always apply for dual citizenship. It would require a twelve month residency, but I'm sure that the apprenticeships would still be waiting in a year, and afterward you'd be free to spend whatever portion of the year you chose in either country. I doubt you'd have much time to be lonely." The man actually batted his long eyelashes at the girl! "I've already been inundated with requests for an introduction." He recaptured her hand and his thumb moved over her knuckles. "We'd take excellent care of you here."

Hermione widened her eyes. "Well I suppose I _could_ work on the society to promote elvish welfare here as well as in Brittan. It would be something of a coup for the society to be international. Tell me Roderick, what's your position of elf rights?"

"Excuse me?" He seemed taken aback that his pathetic excuse for flirtation hadn't made more of an impression on her. "House elves?"

"Well yes, I think the way the wizarding world has enslaved the poor creatures is just shameful, don't you?"

The minister's looked at her with hooded eyes. "They love what they do."

Hermione smiled patronizingly. "Oh, we've found that they're simply brainwashed! They really want equal rights. Kingsley didn't mention my work in Great Brittan?"

"No…it must have slipped his mind."

Severus smirked. "You should have seen the uprising she engineered at Hogwarts. Did you know that she convinced the elves to fight in the battle? They actually attacked wizards with knives and magic. Quite persuasive, is our Miss Granger."

"Oh….my."

Typical pureblood.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Oh yes. Now they have clothes and wages and days off…"

Severus sat beside Hermione. "And then there are the Centaur herds. I understand that you've had trouble with them? Miss Granger has a wonderful relationship with the herd at Hogwarts. One should disregard that nasty incident of their kidnapping a ministry official to protect her…"

Hermione giggled…actually giggled, freed her hand from the minister, and patted Severus' arm playfully. She left her hand securely stationed there. If the minister tried to take it again, he'd draw back a bloody nub.

"Oh you shouldn't tell tales on me, Severus! And I would definitely be pleased to help the local herds. When one is famous it should be used for a good cause, don't you think?"

The Minister coughed. "Ah yes, it is very important to use fame wisely." His eyes went from Hermione to Severus, flicking to her hand. "Let me check with our legal department, and I'll have my secretary contact you with your options." His charm appeared again. "But you must promise to accompany me to dinner before you leave! I insist."

Severus moved without pause and took the minister's hand in a crushing handshake. "Why Roderick, we'd love to."

_**AN: I'll try to update again on Wednesday! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: This chapter might inch over into a soft 'M' rating. Let me know if you think it's time to raise the rating on this fic for thematic elements…I'm of the opinion that I'm still alright at a 'T' but if there's any doubt I'll move it up. I'll try to update again this weekend! **_

He found her at the gravesite. She'd spent a lot of time here the past few days. She was murmuring quietly to the large double headstone as she arranged and rearranged a vase of flowers at one corner. He hated to interrupt her, but it was time to go.

"Our portkey leaves in half an hour…unless you've changed your mind about dear Roderick's overtures."

He could tease her about the Australian Minister's unsubtle preference for her. She'd shown a distinct dislike for the man, which suited Severus admirably. Many witches would be blinded by his good looks and so-called charm. It would have been extremely irritating if the young witch that he'd began to admire for her grounded, logical thought processes had been taken in by the smarmy bastard.

"Oh stop Severus! If I never have to deal with that toady of a human being again it will be too soon. He makes Fudge look like a pillar of strength and a model of propriety."

"You should have allowed me to hex him for that stunt last night."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's not the first time someone has groped me without permission…and I doubt it will be the last."

Severus bit back a growl. "It certainly should be. A witch has every right to defend herself from unwanted advances. Not hexing him for pawing you under the table is tantamount to encouraging it."

"I 'accidentally' stabbed him in the foot with my stiletto heel. I'm certain he got the point."

Severus had seen her move with the heel…he'd never appreciated the appeal of such seemingly impractical footwear before that moment. Claiming it was an 'accident' was virtually Slytherin of her…at least by Gryffindor standards.

She ran a hand over the silky gray headstone. "I'll be back often." She looked down at the graves as she said it. Then she squared her shoulders and stood up.

"While it was very accommodating of the government to grant me dual citizenship without requiring the year long residency" she smiled mischievously at him "I think they'd be less obliging if I publicly hexed the Minister at dinner."

The Minister had practically forced her to accept 'dual citizenship' so that he could use her as a political feather in his cap. It was the best outcome they could have hoped for, but the fact that she was being manipulated rankled.

Severus frowned and muttered "At least he's taken care of…"

Hermione looked at him, obviously worried. "Severus, what did you do?"

He scowled. "Fretting for _him_?"

"Don't be daft. I'm fretting for you. You're less likely to get caught hexing him, but more likely to be prosecuted for it."

Severus huffed. "As if I would get caught…please remember that I was a spy and double agent."

She walked over and touched his coat-covered arm. "What did you do?"

He sighed.

"Nothing that can be traced back to me or you for that matter. Now…we need to get back to the hotel before Minerva leaves without us. She can't wait to shake the dust of your new homeland off her boots."

He took her hand and tucked it securely into his arm before popping back to the hotel. She didn't remove it as they walked along to the international portkey area, and he found himself rather relived.

There were an uncanny number of handsome young wizards loitering about, waiting to get a glimpse of the famous war heroes. If he didn't miss his guess, their main objective was seeing the pretty young witch that was currently on his arm.

A witch like Hermione did not need slobbering masses of puppies interrupting her work.

His mood darkened a bit when he considered the Minister's behavior from the night before. Slobbering puppies were preferable to slobbering Ministers with delusions of being Merlin's gift to witches. Severus had been tempted to forgo hexing him and simply beat him into the restaurant floor.

But he was a Slytherin.

Severus bit back a smile. It was somewhat difficult to contain. Minister Roderick Rogers might be able to slobber on a witch, but from now on, that would be the extent of his ability. He would not feel the urge to grope Hermione again…or any other female for that matter.

Severus' solution to the 'Minister issue' (as he'd termed it in his own mind) was delicate, intricate, and completely untraceable. It would be diagnosed as a medical problem, there were a plethora of diseases and disorders that could cause the same reaction. Healers would shake their heads and declare it untreatable. Such a shame, but at the Minister's age, with his well known life style…well these things happened.

After all, Severus was a potions master. Saying that he couldn't toss a spell at someone barely dented the tools at his disposal when it came to righteous reprisals. And for a man like this Minister…well, it was perhaps best for everyone if his punishment…lingered.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Sorry this is later than normal…busy weekend! Hope the content makes up for the wait.**

**I need to thank Twizard2013 for helping me with my research and Dragoon811 for throwing ideas around with me, and while I'm thanking folks, I need to add everyone who has read this to the list. It's so nice to be on a site where I get to meet so many amazing people!**

_The ruby eyes of the little snake flashed as Severus picked up the tiny thing and moved it off his workstation. _

_Without warning it struck at his hand, fangs glistening._

_He somehow dodged the first strike but he watched in horror as the snake started to grow. Soon it was the size of the largest pythons. It struck at him twice as he tossed up shield spells. A blow from its tail cracked his wand and all he could do was flee. _

_He ran into the stone corridors of Hogwarts and was quickly lost, the slight sound of scales on stone right behind him as he ran._

_Somehow it had gotten ahead of him. He threw up his arms as it struck him in the neck._

His neck was throbbing…

He woke in his own bed, sheets drenched in sweat, tangled around him just like the damn snake. He threw them off and stormed out of bed, grabbing his wand as he made his way to his sitting room. The antique clock on the mantel read 3:34.

Less than three hours of sleep. Lovely.

It was folly to try to get back to sleep at this point. Without his sleeping potion he never slept more than three or four hours. He glared at the fire. He still had two days left before his next dose. The bottles were charmed to give each person using them a single dose once a week. The temptation to over-use the potion had been great in the past, so he'd taken the precaution to avoid accidents…or decisions made in the midst of sleep deprivation.

He considered trying a dose of 'dreamless sleep' but discarded the idea immediately. Years of using it four and five times a week had left him largely resistant to the stuff. Eventually, perhaps that would change.

There were books to be read, a syllabus to turn in before term began (potions changed every year depending on the availability and price of ingredients). But he decided to do what he did on most nights when he couldn't sleep.

During the year, he had an excellent reason to be out wandering the corridors at all hours…and there was a reason he knew every nook and cranny of the castle. Because in truth, when his eyes were too tired to read and he couldn't sleep, he could still pace. He knew it did his overly lean physique few favors. But pacing the quiet corridors eased his mind.

He showered quickly. He would spend a few hours in the lab once he checked over the castle. On one hand, he knew that the students were gone, the doors were locked, and the staff was most likely sound asleep. But it eased the ache in his chest to check all of these things, and so he went up to the Astronomy tower and began working his way down checking wards and locks as he went.

**HGSS**

He should have guessed she'd be here. A light from the library had drawn him from his normal route. Hermione was asleep at the table, books teetering in stacks around her head. She was drooling slightly on her notes. He fought back a fond smile. One didn't beam at one's friends while they slept.

He reached out to wake her and found himself on the business end of the bleary witch's wand. Her eyes widened almost immediately.

"Prof….Severus…I'm sorry…"

He delicately moved the wand's tip elsewhere with a single finger and made a mental note to find another way to wake the witch if he ever had another occasion to do so.

"You're going to be sore if you sleep like that. You should go to your room."

Her eyes filled with sudden tears. Severus looked at her in horror. She made a motion wither hands, attempting convey something…and eventually gained enough composure to say "I'm sorry…that's just what my mum always said when I fell asleep over my books…"

Another man might have held her as she cried, but he had little experience with such things.

He patted her back awkwardly. "So you're saying that you were born an insufferable know-it-all who has always been intent on absorbing the contents of every library known to man?"

She laughed a little.

"Now you sound like Severus Snape."

"Come, it's either very late or very early, depending on your perspective. I'll walk you to your room."

He looked at the stacked books.

"I suppose there is some method to this madness?"

As she took the books she felt she couldn't live without, he sighed. Less than twelve months ago he had pondered how their relationship might change to real friendship once she was no longer technically under his care. In some ways, he'd been correct…though her metamorphosis from student to friend had begun before he'd anticipated it might and it wasn't entirely complete. He'd lost none of her respect, and had gained a friend…but there were other feelings.

He had reviewed his behavior with the Australian Minister of magic. On the surface, it was entirely like him…he could put Minerva in Hermione's position and easily anticipate that he would _do_ much the same for her. It wasn't his actions that were a bit unnerving, it was the accompanying feelings.

It was the fact that he'd _wanted_ (rather desperately) to physically beat the minister when he'd seen the cur's hands on his witch…_his friend_.

Merlin, if he didn't watch it, he'd be carrying her books like some lovesick puppy.

He offered her his arm anyway. He'd grown used to escorting her properly, and changing his behavior was a quick way of drawing unwanted attention to it. As long as he acted as if nothing had changed Hermione would never realize the emotions she'd unwittingly stirred within him. Their burgeoning friendship would be safe.

She looked up at him with her brown eyes, hair mussed from sleep, and she threaded her arm through his.

He was doomed.

**AN: I'll update by Wednesday!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: When I posted the original vignette, I never thought we'd get to 21 chapters in this story…and we aren't done yet.**_

_**I think it's time to say again that JRK owns all things Harry Potter… I just play with them when she isn't looking. **_

He'd avoided being alone with Hermione for most of a month. It seemed like a rational decision considering his growing attraction. It wasn't difficult considering her study schedule, his experiments, and the fact that they both were friendly with Minerva (who hosted a weekly game night for staff that Severus had never attended and now never missed. Supervised time with her was the pinnacle of his week, since he didn't dare see her alone).

He did miss her in his lab…terribly. He knew he was broody and out of sorts, but he'd been that way for so many years that no one noticed or commented…or so he thought.

"I always thought you were an intelligent man Severus Snape, but you seem bent on proving me wrong."

He frowned at the unprovoked attack from Minerva.

"What has your whiskers in a knot?"

She sighed at his cat joke. It was the latest in a long line.

"You're being an idiot about the girl."

_Admit nothing._

"To what girl are you referring?"

She growled at him. "You know exactly who I mean you great bat. Hermione. I caught her crying during her studies this afternoon."

He was concerned of course, but didn't let it show on his face. "I wonder if there's a long-term hormonal reaction to the potion…"

"It's not the potion you bloody idiot. She can't understand why you're running hot and cold with her."

"I am doing no such thing."

"Oh forgive me for misinterpreting the facts."

Her sarcasm was rather unwarranted in his estimation.

"First you run like your tail was on fire when she floos you for help, you deal with the Minister in your own way…not that you've shared the details, but I keep waiting for something to be reported…"

She quirked a brow as Severus' self-satisfied smirk. "Then you claim to be busy with experiments since practically the moment we returned, though I know for a fact you have nothing brewing…I checked."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be doing research?"

"Into what? How to mess up a relationship before it ever starts properly?"

"What makes you think I'm even interested in the girl…she's half my age…"

"Oh, I imagine it's the same thing that let Hermione know you were interested. You never show up to game nights, and the first time you do, you hardly allow her to play a single hand of hearts before you insist that she play chess with you…and then you guard her attention like a jealous dragon for the remainder of the evening, and every evening after that. You practically glow when she's around." Minerva paused for a breath. "The next day you shut yourself up in your lab again. I'm sorry if I mistook _that _behavior for running hot and cold."

"Minerva…"

"Severus. You are entitled to be happy."

He turned and yelled. "I AM happy."

The older woman chuckled and he ran a sweaty palm through his hair.

"Minerva, I am happy, as happy as I've ever been. I will not do anything to endanger that, and if it means that I require myself to be chaperoned in Hermione's presence…"

"A chaperone? Severus, I'm close to ninety years old and I'm not as old-fashioned as you are. And not even you are this stiff on protocol most of the time."

"Most of the time my self-control is impeccable."

Her expression softened. "And it isn't right now."

His voice was barely a whisper. "No."

"Oh my poor boy…this sort of thing was always hard for you."

"I have only maintained a handful of friendships in my life, much less tried to establish anything…more with someone I care for."

He paced the floor in frustration. "I am not comfortable with the current dating protocols." he rolled his hand elegantly, but with a decidedly dismissive gesture. "Even if I were, there's the age difference, the imbalance in our appearance..."

Minerva interrupted.

"Stop that. I won't listen to that kind of tripe. Not every woman wants a smarmy bastard like Lockhart, and most of us have a broader definition of 'attractive' than you seem to. And even if you were right, this is Hermione we're talking about…who would hardly be upset by a man whom she was not attracted to."

"I've seen her cry over her friends rebuffs many times."

"Since the war? Ronald can't find two civil words to say to her and Harry is running himself all over creation looking for the last of the death eaters. She wasn't upset over that…but you snubbing her offer to help brew…that made her cry."

Minerva sighed and grabbed his arm. "I'd like to see you learn to live Severus…and if Hermione makes you happy and you make her happy…see where it goes. If you find yourself uncomfortable with the current dating protocols as you call them, find a courting style that makes you more comfortable…she isn't the sort to mind."

She gave him a stern look and walked out of the lab.

Severus fell inelegantly into his chair and wished that dealing with females was as simple as being a double agent.

_**AN: I'll post another chapter this weekend! **_


	22. Chapter 22

Minerva caught Hermione before breakfast the next day.

"I thought it best to warn you that he might decide to go with a traditional Pureblood approach. Or he might go with a Muggle Victorian courtship…there's no telling with Severus."

"Oh yes there is…he'll go with whichever one is harder."

Minerva laughed at Hermione's grumbled comment.

"I'd like to say he wasn't always like that, that it was just the war, but it isn't. His mother did name him Severus. He's harder on himself than anyone else."

"I know." Her apprentice smiled fondly at the thought of the man.

Hermione pulled out her quill and parchment. "What can I expect?"

"What? You haven't read all about it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Archaic pureblood mating customs haven't come up."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "They are courting traditions. The most popular version begins with a small floral tribute, a posy of flowers representing that the giver would like to be…close friends for a lack of a better term."

Hermione giggled.

Minerva scowled. "They're deadly earnest about this nonsense. Severus won't thank you to giggle."

"I'm sorry. Please continue."

"If I remember correctly, the friendship period consists of several weeks of excursions, walks, in public places, often unaccompanied. Then a small gesture, a pair of gloves or a handkerchief, indicates that he would like to move into the 'held in high esteem' phase."

"What's the difference?"

"Very little, but accepting the gift gives him permission to continue. "

"Oh for goodness' sake. Is there an expected gift for kissing? Heavy petting? Sex?"

"Oh yes…expect a diamond ring in exchange for sex…and a life bond…at least by pureblood conventions." Minerva snapped. "From 'High Esteem' it stays in the same pattern, with the lady's acceptance of each gift acting as encouragement…with the traditional goal being marriage." Hermione looked slightly stunned. The older witch shook her head, half-fondly, half in irritation that the man could make things so complicated. "Well, you get the picture. I'll dig up a few of my old etiquette guides from when I was a girl…hopefully that won't be too contemporary for him."

"Why would he do this at all? Why not just let things happen?"

"Because he feels vulnerable exposing his heart at all, and he craves the safety net of tradition. This way there are scheduled stops along the path from friendship to lovers where there's a sort of 'no harm, no foul' clause where either party can back out gracefully and save face."

"I see the appeal…but surely he doesn't think it works like that in reality?"

"He's guarded his heart all of his life. I think he's terrified." Minerva eyed the younger witch thoughtfully.

"You know I care about both of you. If you aren't sure of your feelings for him, you need to think long and hard about them."

Minerva patted Hermione's shoulder and left without waiting for a response.

**SSHG**

He had considered. Pondered. Debated.

He wasn't pleased with the idea of just handing Hermione a bunch of flowers. He'd been forced to pick up an appalling lavender book from the library to re-acquaint himself with the meanings of the so-called language of flowers, the subtle shades of meaning…he hadn't studied this nonsense since he was a boy, when his rather formal mother insisted that it was something he would need as he grew up.

One couldn't just give a female a bottle of prepared dittany and expect her to get the message. No, the dittany must be fresh (enchanted to remain so) and wrapped in ivy or bay leaves or something similar…and one didn't declare passionate love to begin with in any case. The first offering was supposed to be an insipid offer of friendship, which he and Hermione had already established.

He paced, not knowing what to do. He was tempted to go back to his original plan of simply avoiding being alone with her…but she'd cried. Over him.

No, avoiding being with her was upsetting to her and difficult for him. He flipped through the pages until an idea finally hit him.

**SSHG**

A week later (long enough for him to brew something to show her…not to mention long enough to gather his courage) he paced, elaborate little box in hand. It was a tad more than the required floral tribute to beauty. Still, the carefully blended tea inside the box was made of herbs that represented warm friendship, care, and hope. A sprig of fresh mint was caught between panes of glass in the lid.

She would be here momentarily. He'd invited her back to his lab to view his latest experiment, what he'd supposedly spent so much time working on.

He heard a knock, and felt his breath catch.

"Severus?"

"Hermione, come in."

She looked nervous. He didn't. He controlled his expression admirably.

He thrust the box at her.

She looked up at him, brown eyes questioning.

"Tea. A peace offering for neglecting you in favor of my work."

She opened the box and inhaled delicately. "This is lovely. Thank you."

Was her smile different? She seemed off…shy. For the love of little green pixies! Had he already ruined everything?

"How are your studies coming?"

"Well enough, I attempted my first transformation this week…I ended up with ears and a tail." She blushed as he smiled, remembering the incident from her second year.

"Minerva seems to have taken care of that."

"After she laughed herself silly."

Severus felt slightly affronted on her behalf…it was one thing for him to laugh, another thing entirely for Minerva to do so.

She reached for his arm. "It was only a few minutes."

When had she learned to read him so well?

"Let me show you what I've been brewing…"

Something slipped into place as she made herself at home in his lab. It was like not knowing you in pain until it suddenly stopped…like not knowing something was missing until it was suddenly there.

As he explained the experiment, he pondered how soon he could move the next step. Traditionally, he was supposed to present her with an utterly worthless set of knitted gloves that served no purpose whatsoever…he was quite pleased with himself for substituting the heavy duty dragon hide gloves instead…he'd really dodged an Avada with that one.

_**AN: I think Hermione is going to turn the tables on him pretty quickly…I'll update on Wednesday!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Three months. She couldn't tell what bloody phase they were supposed to be in (the tea had been followed by a lovely pair of dragon-hide gloves, a set of ceramic stirring rods, a book on the habits of the margay, and three new blends of tea). If she had to guess, she'd bet that they were in between the 'rumored to be romantically linked' phase and the 'acknowledged sweetheart' phases.

They spent at least three evenings a week together, often brewing for the infirmary…but Severus made sure that the potions they brewed were all fairly simple, they kind that left plenty of room for long discussions, tea by his fire, and reading together. They were becoming rather domestic.

More and more she found herself drifting off when she was around him, hoping there was a 'snog Hermione until she can't remember her own name' phase planned at some point. Other than the wonderfully thoughtful gifts, he hadn't done anything that would indicate (at least to her) that he wanted more than her friendship.

She put a rather appalling lavender book down very firmly (some might say she slammed it, but that was ridiculous, Hermione Granger would never slam a book).

Minerva looked up from her grading. "Something wrong?"

Hermione shuffled the papers in front of her. "Nothing's wrong per se. I just wish I had a Severus to English dictionary sometimes."

Minerva chuckled. "Can't figure out which stage you are at?"

"The book isn't very clear, and Severus puts his own spin on everything…you'd think that nothing had changed."

Minerva looked somewhat confused by this statement. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I helped him brew at the end of last year. We spent many nights doing exactly what we're doing now. I don't know if he's decided he isn't interested in moving forward into anything more."

Minerva snorted. "What was the last gift he gave you?"

"Tea."

"Oh for Merlin's sake…he's supposed to give you flowers and herbs…"

"He blended it with herbs."

The older witch rolled her eyes expressively. "Of all the bloody Slytherin…what was in it?"

"He used a white tea as a base, with vervain, apple blossoms, violets, hibiscus, and blackberry."

Minerva's eyes widened. "That's surprisingly forthright."

"It is?" Hermione looked hopeful.

"Apple blossoms for preference, vervain for enchantment, violets for love and faithfulness…and blackberry because he likes the taste and wants to throw you off."

Hermione laughed. "Sounds like him."

Minerva began grading again. "It does."

**HGSS**

Severus laid out his latest gift. The book recommended decretive hair combs for the next phase. Severus had bought a pretty comb and charmed it to brush her hair without tangling, and leave her curls intact. He was very fond of her hair and hated when she charmed it straight. It looked unnatural.

He was a bit nervous about the next phase. He'd dithered as long as he could in the friendship phases, waiting for a sign that she intended to remain in this phase…but she'd accepted the last tin of tea…and hadn't returned it in the week she'd had to look up the meaning of the herbs.

He wanted to take her out to dinner. Not a meal here at Hogwarts, but a proper dinner in London or even perhaps in France...

He really liked to idea of taking her somewhere where t hey could simply be Hermione and Severus…not heroes, not former student and Professor…just themselves.

She walked in, he handed her the comb…

She put it down! She didn't want it…didn't want him…

She grabbed him by his robes and pulled his startled mouth down to hers.

AN: Yes, yes…I know I'm a horrible tease…but it was the perfect place to end it! I will update this weekend! I wish it could be sooner, but work's been crazy!


	24. Chapter 24

He was lost. He could not think beyond the sensation of the kiss. His entire focus pinned on her small hands fisted in his robes, holding him to her with surprising strength, on her plump lips touching his…the kiss was passionate but still somehow chaste. The thought occurred to him that she couldn't possibly have been kissed very often.

His arms wrapped around her without any thought being put into the matter; he simply had to have her closer to him. A small sigh escaped her lips, and he ran his tongue across the slightly open seam, asking for more.

She pulled herself even closer to him, crushing her body into his. He couldn't believe her open, honest attraction…so temptingly displayed in her natural reactions to his touch. He slowly coaxed her tongue to dance with his, nipping and exploring her mouth without haste, lost in the moment. There was no past, no future. All that was and ever had been was this kiss.

Her moaning, arching form knocked a small semblance of propriety loose from his addled brain, and he broke the kiss off, panting.

One glimpse into her eyes and his lips returned to her skin of their own volition. As he pressed his lips to her forehead, his hands traced her cheekbones, her neck, down her back and circling her waist, while her hands and arms wrapped around his chest, holding him fiercely, clutching his body to her own.

He tried to calm his rapid heartbeat, controlling his physical responses out of long habit. His fingers swept away her curling locks and kissed her temple.

"May I ask what I did to invoke that reaction?"

_If he knew, he could do it again, often._

She lightly traced his upper lip with her forefinger. "I found out what the tea meant."

He caught her hand and kissed it.

"I thought that was obvious."

She snorted. "You thought that an unlabeled, uniquely blended tea based off an obscure pureblood tradition that _they_ haven't even used in the last century was obvious?"

Her fond look and the fact that she was still pressed tightly against his body softened her retort more than he would have ever imagined.

He leaned in to kiss her lips softly, once again encountering the heady, almost drunken feeling.

"I'll have to remember you are a Gryffindor."

She nuzzled his neck and whispered. "Absolutely. I want you to keep that firmly in mind the next time you decide to be obvious."

He chuckled and kissed the tempting curve of her neck.

"I think it's rather obvious that you have accepted me as a suitor." He couldn't keep the slightly smug tone out of his voice…and truth be known, he didn't try.

She smiled at him. "Are you sure? Shouldn't you kiss me again…just to be safe?"

If it hadn't been so apparent that she was teasing, he might have growled at her. Instead he leaned down and whispered in her ear "If you want a kiss witch, all you need do is ask."

She pulled his mouth back down to her own and he complied with her unspoken request.

She pulled away first and leaned her head against his. "I must say, I'm quite pleased with this new arrangement."

He rested his chin on the top of her head. "Excellent." He picked up the comb and wrapped her fingers around it. "Then perhaps you would do me the honor of joining me for dinner this weekend. I checked the schedule for rounds. Minerva obviously meddled because we both have the weekend free."

Hermione grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

_**AN: I'll update Wednesday!**_

_**Also, I'd like to announce that I'm looking for a beta. Grammar/spelling natzis are more than welcome, as long as they can stand to look at my mistakes and they don't mind if I have final say concerning tone. I'm willing to reciprocate! Send me a PM if you've read my work and think we'd work well together. **_

_**I haven't asked anyone because I hate to impose, but I've reached a place in my writing where I know I would benefit from working with someone who has a good eye for those little details I tend to ignore…like proper spelling.. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**AN: I can't thank everyone enough for all the amazing offers to Beta. One of the ladies who has read and reviewed my stories for nearly as long as I've been on this site has graciously offered to make her work official. I never imagined I'd have such a response. The people on this site are truly amazing in their willingness to help others. Thank you. **_

Severus was wretchedly uncomfortable. The muggle-style jacket was entirely too short for his personal taste (though Madam Makin claimed that it was a 'classic muggle style'). Other than the shocking length of the jacket, the thin tie barely covered his buttons, leaving him feeling dreadfully exposed. Apparently adding a waistcoat was too formal for dinner with one's…

_What should he call her? _

_Mine._

He laughed at his mind's immediate answer.

'Girlfriend' was too infantile, 'lover' was inaccurate, and calling her 'beloved' was a tad presumptuous.

She hadn't argued when he'd used the term suitor to describe himself.

_Time enough to decide that later_.

He frowned as he added cufflinks to the muggle shirt…dining in the muggle world had been his idea. It was worth the inconvenience of muggle clothing to avoid the stares and glares they were sure to generate in the wizarding world. There were too many witches and wizards who (while happy enough to leave him be under normal circumstances) might take a dim view of the former Death Eater with the Gryffindor Princess. Not that he gave a niffler's bony black behind about what anyone (except Hermione) thought about their relationship; he simply dearly desired the opportunity to have her alone and away from the school…all to himself…without complications or distractions.

He glared at himself and the muggle suit, decided there was nothing to be done about the deplorable jacket length (it barely covered his bum for Circe's sake!) and walked out of his quarters.

Hermione's rooms were near the Gryffindor tower, but not so close that he encountered any dunderheads to gape at his muggle attire. He was tempted to wrap himself in robes until they left the castle, but decided it would be cowardly to do so.

Once she came to the door, all thoughts of his own apparel flew out of his head.

She wore a silvery cashmere dress that swirled around her calves and clung to her curves. Her curls spilled around her shoulders, while a clip kept her hair out of her eyes.

Without thought he caught her hips in his hands and bent to kiss her.

She was so warm, and soft…she tasted of mint and smelled of almonds and honey…and something floral from her shampoo. He smiled down at her as they pulled back from the kiss. He seemed to be doing a great deal of smiling these days.

Her lips formed a sweet, lopsided grin that he'd only recently discovered. It was the smile she gave him after he kissed her soundly. Her eyes were lightly hooded, her cheeks slightly flushed, and she had that half-grin plastered firmly on her face.

She stroked his cheek with a soft thumb. "That was a proper hello."

He tried to muffle his laugh in her hair. It didn't work. "Proper hello indeed. I ate lunch with you five hours ago."

Her whiskey-colored eyes danced as she pretended to pout. "But you didn't kiss me then."

He leaned down and rumbled into her ear. "Would you want me to kiss you in front of the entire school Hermione?" Admittedly, the thought made his pulse beat a little faster…he was generally a very private man, but also a very possessive one. He loved the fact that she blatantly preferred _him_ to every other man of her acquaintance.

Her response was better than he could have imagined. Her eyes dilated and from her quick intake of breath, he might surmise that yes, the witch did want him to claim her in front of all and sundry. He filed that information away to contemplate at a later time.

He offered the witch his arm. She took it, and Severus Snape escorted Hermione Granger out of the castle and on their first official date.

_**AN: Sorry this is so short…I'm working on a one-shot for Valentine's that I hope to have out by tomorrow. **_


	26. Chapter 26

"Hermione."

"Hermione!"

A sudden thwack to the back of her head got her attention.

"Minerva?"

The elderly witch was frowning fiercely at her. "You are sprouting ears."

Hermione reached up and grabbed the offending appendages. "Sweet Merlin on a stick."

As Hermione concentrated, the ears melted back into her head. She patted her curls, making sure they were gone.

Minerva nodded toward the pile of parchment in front of the girl. "Well, it seems you animagus training is moving quicker than that grading." She gave her apprentice an arch look "Whatever has you so distracted?"

Hermione couldn't help notice that her mentor seemed more interested than was strictly necessary.

"Minerva McGonagall, are you fishing for gossip?"

The headmistress was totally unrepentant.

"Gossip? Never. Information? Perhaps."

Hermione picked up her quill and gave the headmistress a smile that would do the Mona Lisa proud.

Eventually Minerva sighed. "Your keeping company with Severus has done wonders for your ability to look inscrutable my dear, but I would point out it isn't the man's most admirable trait."

When Hermione just smirked, Minerva tried teasing. "Does this sudden distraction have anything to do with a tall, dark, snarky wizard?"

Hermione flinched. "It's not Severus…or not in the way you think."

Minerva frowned. "I thought the two of you were getting along well."

Hermione flushed. "We are."

"Then whatever is the matter?"

Hermione sighed. "I've just been thinking….I need to wean myself off of whatever anti-depression potion he's been slipping me since last year."

Minerva smirked. "It is tailored to you, I'm sure."

Hermione allowed herself a little smile. He was the most thoughtful man she'd ever met, but he hated getting caught at it…which was the entire problem.

"I don't know how to approach him about it. He is still dosing me on the sly…"

Minerva coughed. "Such a Slytherin."

"He's the textbook example of one." Hermione grinned "We should put his picture next to the definition in Hogwarts, a history."

Minerva grinned back at the younger witch. "Why is this problem…it seems simple enough to me."

"I'm happy." She looked a little disturbed. "I need to know that it's not because of a potion."

"Are you a Gryffindor or not?"

Hermione looked slightly abashed.

"The hat tried to put me in Ravenclaw."

Minerva wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders in mock-surprise. "You tell me this after you help defeat Voldemort?" Minerva laughed. "I'll tell you a secret. I was a hat-stall. The hat spent nearly five minutes arguing between the houses when I was sorted. I think it made the right choice for both of us."

Perhaps the fierce hug that Hermione gave her mentor proved that.

**SSHG**

"Severus?"

He beckoned her into his lab.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"You are being unusually formal."

She picked up a knife and started dicing the hellebore root for the next stage of the potion.

"You had something to discuss?"

She looked up at him, obviously unwilling to speak. "I'm not sure how to start."

Severus felt a constriction around his heart. He knew his face was an ashy shade of pale. This was it then…

"It's about the potion."

Severus looked up, confused.

"What potion?"

"The antidepressant potion."

He felt his chest loosen and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Finally. It took you long enough to figure out what it was."

"I've known what it was since I took the blood sample, the yeti uvula took time and effort."

"How did you figure out that part?"

"I used Arithmancy to narrow down the possibilities…then I offered to sort last year's purchasing receipts for Minerva."

"Impressive."

She gifted him with a small smirk. "Well, it _is_ the sort of task an apprentice should do."

"I suppose, since you did go to all that time and effort…not to mention fairly subtle effort…what did you want to know about it?"

"First, I wanted to thank you for it. I can't imagine anyone else caring enough about me to do that."

Severus squirmed uncomfortably but joked "It kept my mind occupied with an interesting problem, and it had the happy side effect of keeping you from bringing the castle down around our ears because someone coughed in your direction."

Even with Hermione, he wasn't comfortable with praise. It _was_ true that other people seemed unaccountably dense when it came to seeing what needed to be done and simply doing it. But that didn't mean that he was doing anything special…it simply meant the rest of the world was unbearably dull.

"Secondly, I want to wean myself off of it."

He looked at her, shoulders straight, chin out.

"Why now?"

She took a deep breath and gave him a little smile. "I'm happy. It's time to see if I can stand on my own two feet and continue on without the aid of a potion….why are you laughing?"

Severus couldn't help himself. He pulled the witch close and kissed her soundly.

"Hermione, I started weaning you off of the potion before graduation. You haven't had a dose since I started courting you."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

He lifted a brow. "Of course…it was the proper thing to do." He wrapped his long arms around her. "I am happy that you are happy. Did you really think that I was still slipping it to you?"

She kissed him lightly. "You are a Slytherin."

"I am indeed."

_**AN: I'll update Wednesday!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**My most sincere apologies for the missed chapters…first my daughter got sick and then I got sick…I made sure this one was a little longer to make up for it. **_

Minerva McGonagall was almost certain that he wasn't deliberately annoying her. He would have had a difficult time finding a better way to do it…but she didn't think it was deliberate.

"Severus! It's twenty-three degrees out here and we've been to practically every shop in Wizarding Brittan." The older witch tightened her emerald green cloak. "It's a Christmas gift, not bloody quantum arithmancy."

"I am well aware of that Minerva. I excel at quantum calculations…" There was a petulant note not often heard from the potions master.

Minerva huffed. "The girl adores you Severus. You could get her season tickets to the Chudley Cannons and it wouldn't matter to her."

Severus snorted and muttered "Which only brings into question her sanity."

"What about that lion bracelet in Hogsmead?"

"It wasn't…personal enough…."

Minerva sighed. "Most women like shiny things Severus."

"Hermione isn't most women."

"Well, if you don't want to give her jewelry, books, anything charmed or transfigured, games, potions ingredients, or real estate…"

He turned his head, surprised. "I never said 'no' to real estate…"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Well do you _want_ to give her real estate?"

"It might be a tad presumptuous…"

She gave him a sternly exasperated look and snapped.

"Well what do you want to give her?"

He huffed. "If I knew that, would I have drug both of us on the shopping trip from hades?" He leaned against a nearby lamppost despite the chill. "I simply want to give her…more."

A light came on above them, as the cold winter sun set.

"You want to give her something of yourself."

Severus arched a brow at his oldest friend. "I'd rather it wasn't a random body part. But yes…" He rubbed his fingers together to warm them, then cast a hasty warming charm. The snow at their feet turned to mush. Minerva glared as she cast a charm to dry her boots.

"Well, perhaps you should find a gift that encourages her to spend more time with you."

"We already brew together three days a week…how much more do you expect the woman to endure?"

He paused…and worked his mouth for a moment. Then he smirked. "Minerva…you are a bloody genius."

**SSHG**

He'd picked up a box of chocolates and a book on the transformative properties of the venus vexella as decoy gifts to place under the little tree she'd Transfigured in her rooms. It had taken all his Slytherin cunning to prepare the real gift without raising her suspicions, which meant putting the final touches in place Christmas Eve…

Which meant that on Christmas morning he was much too excited to wait.

"Hermione."

_Knock knock_

"Hermione!"

"Severus?" She opened the door; bushy-haired, in a thick brown robe, and were those…? He squinted in the dim light of the corridor. Chocolate brown bunny slippers? With pink noses and matching cotton tails. The incongruent sight of one of the most powerful witches he'd ever met in bunny slippers surpassed even his self-control and surprised a laugh out of him.

A hint of pink graced her cheeks. "They were a gift."

"Did I say anything?"

"Does laughing like a hyena count?" She smiled at his happy expression. "Your eyebrows are extraordinarily eloquent."

She kissed his mouth in a semi-chaste hello.

"Why did you wake me up at 4:30 in the morning?"

He turned suddenly cagey. "Well, it's Christmas morning…"

She smiled and tried to pull him into the room. He pulled her out instead. "No, my gift first."

She was surprised at his unusual enthusiasm. He didn't release her hand as he pulled her down the corridors.

She quickly discerned where they were going as he pulled her toward the dungeons.

"We're going to your lab?"

He smiled down at her. "Wait and see."

She thought she was correct as he led her through the familiar portrait.

But she gasped as she entered what had formally been Severus Snape's private potions lab.

Because it was very different.

First of all, he'd quite obviously added a very tricky extension charm to it…not doubling the available space, but tripling it.

On one side was a long table with his familiar potions equipment, set up exactly as he preferred. On the other side was a virtual mirror image, with its own top-notch scales and caldron, phials and stirring rods…set up exactly as Hermione preferred.

That was the least of it. The far end of the room had two large desks set up with good light and comfortable chairs in one corner. On the other was cheery fireplace, a wall lined with interesting-looking books, and a pleasant sitting area.

He looked at her, almost shy.

"I've thought for some time that there was little reason for me to grade papers in my office, when I might spend that quiet time at least in your company."

He was enveloped in a sweet mixture of curling hair and warm, willing kisses.

"Severus! This…I don't know how to say thank you for this…"

He couldn't keep the smug smile off of his face.

She knew.

She knew what he was trying to say with this gift…

_Be a part of my life, stay with me, never leave._

She tugged his hand and they walked over to the sitting area. This made him a bit nervous.

He had brought in a set of comfy green leather chairs at first, but it looked too empty, so he'd added a long chaise, a rug, and a couch. She pulled him to the couch, which felt so much more intimate than sitting in their separate chairs.

She smiled and sent a silent accio toward her room, undoubtedly to summon his gift.

"I feel less nervous about this now."

He cocked an eyebrow at her admission of nerves.

_Such a Gryffindor. _

A rather large box zoomed into the room, roughly two feet long and a little under a foot wide…perhaps three inches deep. He had to balance it for her when she caught it…it wasn't terribly heavy…but neither was it light.

It was wrapped in a subtle silver paper…thick lovely stuff (that he suspected had once been heavy parchment) and tied with a simple golden bow. A large tag informed him that it was, indeed, meant for 'Severus'.

His clever fingers untied the bow and removed the paper neatly. Inside was a dark wooden box. An embossed pattern of runes circled the lid.

He ran a finger along the raised inscription. "I'm not familiar with these."

She blushed slightly. "I…uh…I altered them slightly…there are so many forms that it wasn't difficult to create a new branch…it's part of my warding project for Professor Flintwick. Hogwarts teaches mainly Elder Futhark, which was originally used by Wizards in Scandinavia. I used a version that was effectively wiped off the face of the planet in 1200BC as a basis for this. Since all the original meanings have been lost, it's a near-perfect code to use for the parts of the wards that are visible."

He nodded "Because even if someone managed to find the correct version of the runes, they would still be under the impression that you were using the ancient language and not an entirely new one created using the ancient runes. That's always the problem with setting wards. What made you think of it?"

"During the second Muggle World War, the Americans used a rare dialect to communicate."

"Navaho, wasn't it?"

"Yes…I originally considered using one of those languages…I've barely scratched the surface of studying texts that the ancient Incan alchemists left…I couldn't manage the translation spell before this year..." She smiled as he waited for her to get to the point. Her verbose explanations had been annoying in class, but he found the workings of her mind fascinating now.

"But we are in England, and sometimes the most effective way to hide something isn't by using the rarest form of communication…hiding in a crowd can be at least as effective."

"It's a brilliant solution…but it doesn't tell me why you warded my Christmas gift."

"Oh!" She blushed slightly, a pretty picture in her robe with her pale pink pajama collar showing just at the edge.

"Your gift is touch sensitive. Open the box and you'll see."

Severus was as intrigued as he'd ever been in his life. Touch sensitive magics were rare, and normally blood-linked…

He lifted the wooden lid easily. Inside, he saw what looked like a pile of shiny black feathers. He looked up at Hermione, who seemed more eager than a feather duster would warrant. He brushed one blue-black feather with his thumb. It wasn't a pile…it was a cloak.

He stood and pulled it out of the box.

"Is this…?"

She beamed up at him. "I knew you didn't want to become an animagus…but…I'll have to spend hours and hours this spring in my form, getting used to it. I thought you might want to come with me, at least occasionally…and I thought that having an alternate form that you could use at will, one that didn't require registration might be useful."

"How closely does the cloak's magic mimic being an animagus?"

"It's fairly close. When you have it on, the instinctive bird responses will override human responses on most physical levels…but unless you're starving you won't find yourself munching on worms."

She was excited. He found himself responding to it.

He brushed her lips lightly.

She deepened the kiss and the spent several satisfying moments neither knowing nor caring that it was Christmas.

"Try it on!"

He laughed as she broke the kiss and pulled the cloak out of his fingers. "When you wrap it around you, you'll turn into a raven. It works without your wand…and you'll feel a seam down the middle once you have it on…part it, and you'll change back." She grinned like a fool. He was afraid the expression was mirrored in his face.

He wrapped the cloak around him. The inside was soft, it slid along his wool clothing…and then he was several feet shorter than he normally stood.

His mind slowly accustomed itself to the different input of the bird's eyes…it wasn't entirely like seeing from a man's perspective….

He took a few steps, pleased that the bird walked rather than waddled. He eyed the back of one of the chairs and flapped up to the perch. Hermione walked over and smoothed his sleek feathers. Flying was going to be _work_. He spread his wings and back-flapped neatly down to the floor. The seam parted easily as he removed the cloak and returned to his true form.

Hermione grinned.

"The box shrinks too, and now that you've touched the cloak, you'll be the only one who can use it…" She blushed slightly and looked down. "I _think_ you'll be the only one…"

He caught her chin and pulled it up with one finger. A single raised brow worked better than a dozen questions.

She blushed a bit more. "Um….if you ever have…children…which I have no idea if you even ever want children or not…but if you have children you can pass the cloak down and it will work for your descendants."

He ignored the tsunami of emotions that welled up inside him.

"That's a powerful bit of magic."

"Once I had the idea, it sort of took on a life of its own…"

She was still nervous. He put his new cloak away carefully and pulled his witch into his arms.

"I have noticed that ideas tend to do that around you. Can we move your work in here today?"

"What's the rush?"

"Otherwise you'll spend your time grading papers with Minerva…I'm loathe to give up another moment of what could easily be 'my time'".

She laughed and flicked her wand. Papers, books, quills, and a snow globe obediently rushed into the room and filed themselves away neatly in the empty desk.

"Does Minerva know that I'm abandoning her?"

Severus' grin was feral. "Not unless she's suddenly acquired the gift of prophesy. And be sure to tell her that it was her idea when she complains about this new arrangement."

Hermione was impossibly smug as she snuggled into his side. "She won't complain…not when I finally managed my first complete transformation last week."

_**AN: Again, so sorry this took so long. I will try to update again this weekend! I can't wait to see Hermione in her margay form!**_


	28. Chapter 28

"_And to my great-great nephew, Severus Snape, I leave the bulk of the Prince estate…."_

"She did _what_?"

The little wizard pushed his glasses up in a rather irritated gesture. "Your Great Aunt Esther left you almost all of the Prince holdings in her will. She could do little else with Prince castle, as it is entailed to go only to the Prince bloodline, and you are the last of the line.

The elderly barrister glanced up at a dumbfounded Severus. "She was literally willing to let it all go to the Ministry until your true allegiances were revealed after the war. She was very proud that the little boy she remembered had turned into such a brave man…and that's a direct quote."

Severus remembered his Aunt Ester. She would sneak into Spinner's End once a month when he was small, always bringing small treats…and magic. Eileen Snape had rarely used her wand. Aunt Esther Prince blew in like some muggle version of a fairy godmother…until his father had found out about the visits.

Severus would never forget huddling in a corner between the arm of his father's large chair and the wall as they fought about it. "I take care of my family Eileen…it might not be up to your high and mighty standards…" His father's sneer was evident in his voice.

His mother had folded…she always did to placate Tobias Snape's pride.

Severus had mourned the loss of his Aunt's magic in the dusty, slightly damp corner with his face pressed into the upholstery that always smelled slightly of mold.

Aunt Esther stopped coming to their house, and there was no magic in Severus' life other than his own irrepressible talents until he met Lily Evans.

He focused his attention on the man in front of him. "What, exactly does the inheritance include?"

The older wizard nodded. "The crumbling remains of Snape castle, as well as the dower house and lands, the Prince family vault which is supposed to include a few valuable heirlooms, and very little gold…but the vault itself is in a prime location in the most secure level of Gringott's…the contents of your Aunt's personal vault, the annuity from your Aunt's potions patents…all the contents of the Prince family library excluding a few bequests that Esther left to her one-time partner Mr. Edvard Ferritt." The little barrister looked fairly gleeful. "I doubt you'll need a copy of _**Wizard's Guide to Removing Unwanted Ear Wax**_…. And the other titles were somewhat more embarrassing." He pulled out a sheet of parchment. "This is a receipt for ten sickles to run a full page ad in the Prophet to let Mr. Ferritt know that the books are awaiting him in my office. I suspect this was Miss Esther's final prank in a long-standing war with Mr. Ferritt, because I know for a fact that they didn't see each other without wands being drawn."

Severus found himself chuckling. Trust a Slytherin to use their own death as an opportunity for one last jab at an enemy.

_**AN: Sorry about the sporadic updates…I'm working long hours (which normally inspires me to write, especially when I don't have time…) but right now my mind is just fried. I'll to update again by Thursday. **_


	29. Chapter 29

"I insist that I be allowed to see Mr. Snape."

Severus walked into Minerva's office at the little wizard argued with Minerva's collarbone (the male in question being rather too short to argue with anything higher than that).

Severus wondered which student he'd offended this time….Minerva's note had only requested his presence.

Minerva saw him walk in and gestured to the little wizard who turned and glared. "You!" He seemed to eye Severus for a moment. "Aye, you've the Prince complexion if nothing else. Eileen was always a horsey thing…I blame your grandmother…Howard married Eglantine in spite of her face, not because of it."

Recently, Severus had noticed that sneering was something of an exertion. He suspected that Hermione was to blame.

However, he managed to sneer at this man without much effort. It was good to know that he hadn't lost his edge entirely.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure…Mister….?" The shorter wizard narrowed his eyes at the purring contempt in Severus' voice.

"Mr. Edvard Ferritt…and you should know a man before you blacken his reputation in front of half the wizarding world."

Severus smirked. "Ah…my Aunt's bequest…did you not find the books to your liking?"

The smaller man turned puce. "How would you like it if someone took out an ad in the paper saying that they had your copy of _Erectile Dysfunction and Inflating Charms for the Busy Wizard_?"

Minerva snorted.

Severus tried not to laugh. "I'm afraid that the books and their method of delivery were entirely my Aunt's doing…"

"Oh aye, I believe that. That termagant has plagued me for the past century." The man seemed to deflate. "I imagine the old cow went kicking and screaming…even death was afraid of her."

Severus raised a brow at the tone under the insult.

"The healer at St. Mungo's was of the opinion that she drifted off in her sleep."

The little wizard's mustache twitched in something that might have been a smile. "I can't imagine her going out like that. In fact, it's hard to imagine the world without her at all…"

Minerva raised a brow. "Would you care for a cup of tea Mr. Ferritt?"

"Nah lass…'tis too late in the day for my old bones…tea would upset my digestion something awful." He turned back to Severus. "Where is the old biddy buried? A man needs to pay his last respects…"

"My Aunt chose to be cremated. I'm to take her ashes to the family lands and work them into the roots of the heirloom rose bushes."

The older man snorted lightly. "She loved those roses from the time she was a lass. I knew her when she was fresh from Hogwarts…" He shook his head. "She was the most brilliant witch I ever met. Her father expected me to offer for her…mayhap she did as well…once upon a time we worked quite well together…." The old wizard seemed to snap back. "That was a'fore she turned into the very devil."

The old man sighed. "Don't outlive your best friend or your best enemy boy…especially if they are the same woman…makes life hard." He wrapped his fingers around a book with a faded blue cover. "She left me a lot of embarrassing titles…but she also left me the notes from our first potions project." He tapped the book to his palm three times in a sharp beat.

"I heard, from her very own mouth no less, that you are the finest young potions master in the country. Tell you what lad…I've no right to ask it, but I'll leave you the notes if you'll do the same for me that you're doing for your Aunt. Plant me in the ground next to her…I'm too old to do anything useful with the notes anyway…you might as well have them now." With that he shoved the faded notebook into Severus' hands and took a handful of floo powder.

"My solicitor will be in touch boy…" And with a muttered destination, Mr. Edvard Ferritt was gone.

_**AN: I'll try to update this weekend! **_


	30. Chapter 30

"Uncle Severus?"

Severus was sorting meticulously through the pile of parchment that his Aunt's solicitor had left.

"Draco."

The boy eyed the changes to Severus' private lab with interest but didn't comment.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"At this point in reading legalese, I'd welcome Hagrid asking for help feeding his latest 'interesting' creature."

"That's a rousing commendation. Father wanted me to ask again if you'd consider leaving Hogwarts for Malfoy industries."

Severus shook his head. Lucius asked at least once a year. "How are your parents?"

Draco smiled slightly. "They're in France at the moment. Father has recovered from Azkaban in record time…not being exposed to dementors had something to do with that of course…"

"Of course."

"But they're so disgustingly happy that I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to renew their wedding vows or something equally as sentimental… "

"You mean you hope that they'll remain wrapped up in each other so your mother will cease pestering you to marry."

Draco smirked. "That too." His eyes flitted to the two desks. "Of course I could always mention that you need help planning your nuptials."

Severus snorted. "Thank Merlin it won't come to that." He paused and watched Draco's face carefully. "Hermione will surely deal with all the details when the time comes."

Severus was rewarded by the sight of his godson's jaw dropping. "It's really that serious?"

Severus raised a brow.

"You sound shocked Draco."

"A bit…after I heard the stories…"

Ah…Lilly Evans.

Severus inclined his head. "My now-famous declaration…spouted during _a battle_ no less by the boy-who-blabbed." Severus summoned a dusty bottle of firewhiskey and tumblers from his desk. Dumbledore had given it to him the year before he'd…well, Severus hadn't felt comfortable drinking it, despite the fact that it was a fine bottle.

He stared at the amber liquid for a moment before he took a sip.

"My mother worked, my father drank…so accidental magic would get your ears boxed at best…" Draco's eyes widened. "There was a reason why the Dark Lord's message appealed to me as a teenager…"

Severus shook his head, trying to shake loose the memories filling his mind. "I loved Lilly…and no matter how angry she was at me, she cared about me. It irritated Potter to no end." Severus smirked and Draco returned it.

"And then she died. I could spout some romantic nonsense about deciding to never love again…but in truth I didn't think about it. I knew it was too dangerous…and it might surprise you, but I'm not exactly everyone's cup of tea, so the line of witches begging for my attentions somehow failed to materialize…"

Draco half-laughed, half-choked on his firewhiskey.

"Harry said that you told Dumbledore you'd always love her."

Severus eyed his godson critically. "You've been spending too much time with Gryffindors." He sighed. "Do you love your mother Draco?"

"Of course."

"And if you fell in love with a young lady, do you think you'd love your mother any less?"

"How did we get back to this?"

"Answer the question Draco."

"Of course not…but she's my mother."

"Lily's memory does not affect my feelings for Hermione…Lily was Lily. I loved her as a child and as a young man…and she would hold a special place in my heart if she were alive today…perhaps a slightly different place, if our relationship had continued to change as the years passed…but she will forever be the first girl I loved. Hermione is the woman I hope to spend the rest of my life with."

Draco met his eyes with a penetrating stare. Severus wondered when he'd actually grown up. There was no denying that the boy from years past was somehow gone. He wondered if Narcissa and Lucius had seen it yet. Somehow he doubted it….

Draco finished his whiskey and stood. "I'd like to spend more time with both of you then…you know that Mother will be happy for you…Father's going to have kneezle kits."

Severus smirked. "Be sure to get a photograph of the happy event. I have a feeling he won't be the only one in the wizarding world to have that reaction. Thankfully, I couldn't possibly care less if other people approve."

Draco grinned. "Has she told Weasley yet?"

_**AN: Updating Wednesday…and might finally get to see Hermione's animagus form…if she'll cooperate! **_


	31. Chapter 31

The fluttering, billowing robes were better than cat nip in the dark shadows of the corridor. She made a game of running ahead, finding a dark shadow and a perch (the suits of armor were more likely to complain than the gargoyles) and trying to jump down on her prey while he was unaware. After a week of trying she still hadn't caught the ex-spy.

She thought she might have a chance tonight. He'd just reprimanded a group of Ravenclaws who were clearly up to something and he wasn't looking for her. She waited until he passed under her and pounced…only for him to turn once again and catch her in his arms.

Severus laughed as the margay in his arms morphed into a witch.

"How did you know?"

He kissed her pink lips.

"I could feel you looking at me. You need to keep your thoughts calm if you intend to stalk wizards."

"You're the only one I can't seem to sneak up on. I got Minerva last night in her quarters."

Severus snorted. "I imagine she's cursing the day she said you should practice your stealth techniques here in the castle. How did you get past her wards?"

Hermione smirked. "I could get past Hogwarts' wards at this point. Minerva says that we're going to completely take down the old spells Albus left and redo them this summer with my new warding techniques."

Severus felt his brows lift. That was impressive.

He reluctantly put her down on her own two feet and they patrolled quietly for a few moments.

"I have finally finished going through the papers my great-aunt left."

Hermione tilted her head to one side. "I looked her up…I hope you don't mind…she and Edvard were instrumental in introducing cooling and stasis charms into potions making…"

Severus smiled. "She was quite a character. Their private notes included some interesting equations in Alchemy. I was hoping that you and I could arrange some time this summer to evaluate their experiments…and who knows…we might be able to go on from there…"

He was enveloped in warm arms again. He had grown quite accustomed to this response. He kissed her temple softly and pushed her away so he could see into her eyes.

"I think we are done with our rounds for the night…I have something else to discuss with you…would you join me in our laboratory?"

**SSHG**

He poured himself a glass of wine and offered her some with a look. She nodded carefully.

"As I mentioned earlier, I have finished going over the terms of my inheritance. Some of the clauses are very old, and subsequent heirs have included them through the generations…"

He paused to sip his wine and Hermione followed. He controlled an urge to fidget. This question needed to be asked, but the asking left his intentions bare…it was uncomfortable for him.

"Several of the addendums are rather delicate…and I will need to go to personally see the property…there's some chance the castle can't be saved. At the very least it would require untold hours of repairs…the dower house however is quite livable according to my Aunt's solicitor." He shook his head, he was stalling.

"One of the inheritance clauses requires that the heir either have a blood relative that they can leave the property to…or that they pledge their intention to provide one…"

Hermione was very still.

"I am the last of the known Prince line. The property is somewhat valuable; even if the castle is unusable…the ancient blood wards alone would be worth acquiring the lands…but it isn't so valuable that it is unthinkable to refuse the property…if the woman I am courting would prefer to remain childless…"

He looked down and held his breath….knowing that for better or worse it was said and it could not be unsaid.

Hermione cupped his face and brought his head up for a searing kiss. His lap was quickly filled with a warm, sweetly scented witch.

Her voice was husky as she whispered "You do realize that at some point you are still going to have to _ask me_ to marry you." Her lips were swollen and moist. She moved from his lap and snuggled into his side before he could pull his thoughts together to form coherent words…

She looked up at him through her thick lashes.

"I would say that any woman who marries you would be mad not to want at least two children…"

She might have had more to say on the matter, but he stopped her words with a kiss.

_**AN: I'll update again this weekend!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**AN: Sorry this is a bit late…the words were hiding!**_

"Your family lived here?"

Hermione's expression was faintly incredulous.

Severus was glad he'd tied his black hair back. The wind from the sea was whipping Hermione's mane in all directions. It was appealing on her, but struck him as vaguely undignified.

"Several generations ago the Prince family 'temporarily' removed to the dower house. My mother was born there." He nodded to the large house down the hill, half-hidden by cherry trees that were beginning to blossom.

The South tower would have to be torn down. Only magic and cobwebs were holding it up.

He picked up a two stones and tossed one at the ruin, unsurprised when a few bits actually crumbled before his eyes.

He didn't realize he was holding the other stone so tightly until she put her hand on his. Blood and dirt mixed where he'd cut himself. He could feel the wards react sluggishly.

She healed his hand and brought it to her lips.

He tried to smile…but he knew it was bitter. He turned his head and glared at the masonry instead.

"The Prince family didn't have much left besides these grounds, such as they are, and the tattered remains of pureblood glory long past. But as far as I know, my grandparents acted as though my mother died from the time she left. They couldn't bear the shame of having a muggle son-in-law…a half-blood grandson."

He glared at the castle. "There were times, if she'd had anywhere else to go…she would have left my father. But they were so damn self-righteous with their 'you made your own bed, now lie in it' attitude."

If they had offered any solace, any aid…his mother might still be alive.

Hermione turned his head so she could see into his eyes.

"I want you to know that this is your decision. I don't care a fig for all the pure-blood pomp and I never expected to live in a castle…" She cast a humorous eye at the hole in the west wing. "Much less one as well ventilated as this. If being here brings up old ghosts that you'd rather not face, we don't have to live here. You could give it to the Ministry…or let a charity set up in it…or let it rot away for all I care…and that goes for the dower house as well. My only concern is you…" she dimpled "and if we have children, we have to either tear it down or fix it, because no wards on the planet are going to keep your sons and daughters from swinging from the rafters if we leave it like this."

He swept her into his arms and spent a rather long time in a heated, passionate embrace. She chuckled as she leaned against his chest, unable to stand without assistance…which pleased his male pride more than he should probably admit to his modern, forward-thinking bride-to-be.

Which reminded him…he needed to find a way to ask her to marry him. Perhaps he could cover the ring in catnip.


	33. Chapter 33

_**AN: Thanks for all the encouraging PMs! I'm very excited about publishing the new book. I promise to let everyone know all the pertinent information as I get it. I'll have my website up soon and I'm proofing my first bookcover. (squeeeeeee!) **_

Lucius Malfoy face had aged more in the last two years than in the twenty before. He and Severus stood under the shade of a large tree in the extensive Malfoy grounds while a scene out of some bizarre dream unfolded in front of them.

Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley were sitting on a large blanket, nibbling on the contents of a picnic basket. Neville Longbottom's head was lying in Luna's lap while she made a daisy chain. Draco was sprawled in the grass on his belly (undoubtedly with anti-staining charms in place) while Potter basked in the sun with his eyes closed and his head resting between Ginny and Hermione.

A dozen feet from them, George Weasley and Pansy Parkinson were playing a noisy game of wizard's chess at the small white table under the roses.

Hermione was speaking in low tones with Narcissa, while Draco added an occasional comment.

"Could you have ever foreseen this Severus?"

"Not in a million years."

Lucius chuckled lightly. "No." He watched his wife and son for along moment. "I wouldn't have thought that I would be so relived to be wrong." He looked around the grounds and conjured a chair for himself and Severus. He tired quickly. His stint in Azkaban had changed him…the war had changed him, and living as the Dark Lord's 'host' for a year had broken him. Severus didn't often see traces of his old friend in this older man.

"So you are really going to do it? Marry a…muggle-born?"

Severus stiffened. "I am going to ask the most intelligent witch of my acquaintance to be my bride…yes." The purring threat wasn't lost on Malfoy, he held up a long-fingered hand to forestall Severus' anger.

"Easy old boy. I can't feel much loyalty for the old ideas at this point. They brought me nothing but misery, and but for your aid they would have killed my son." He shot a look at Draco in his pale grey suit, now chatting animatedly with Lovegood.

He seemed lost in thought for a long moment. He was quieter, less brash, and a tad less arrogant than in former years. He moved like his joints were paining him…perhaps the result of less than luxurious circumstances in Azkaban…perhaps from the unholy number of crucios Lucius took during the last year of Voldemort's reign.

"I need to find a way to apologize to Miss Granger in any case, for what she suffered here in the manor, and for her early torment at Draco's hands. That was my doing…my teaching. My mistake. But if she's going to marry you…"

"She hasn't said yes yet."

The blond snorted elegantly, with a touch of his old fire. "Because you haven't asked. Even I can see the chit is mad for you, and from what Draco has told me, you practically live in each other's pockets at Hogwarts already."

Severus didn't feel comfortable with the conversation, and something must have shown on his face, because Lucius smirked slightly, looking more like himself than he had since the Dark Lord's mark began burning on their arms.

He drawled "I _do_ wish I could have been in the room under an invisibility cloak when she told Potter and Weasley."

Severus gave a sharp bark of laughter that drew everyone's eyes. He sent a small smile and nod to Hermione (who questioned it with her eyes) and turned back to his old friend.

"Your son implied much the same thing. I hate to disappoint you, but Potter took the entire thing fairly well."

Lucius inclined his head toward the boy, who was sleeping under the watchful eyes of the chatting females.

Severus shook his head. Such a Gryffindor. True, the boy was probably the safest he'd been in many years…but a Slytherin would never risk it. Potter was still running himself into the ground if he was able to drift off in present company.

Lucius lifted a brow and Severus conceded.

"Weasley exploded, and said a number of unpleasant things to Hermione."

Lucius smirked. "Idiot."

Severus inclined his head. "Indeed." He smirked slightly at the memory. He'd used a few of his best hexes and Hermione hadn't said a word.

Lucius turned his attention to the gathered young people. "His brother seems to be getting along well enough with the Parkinson girl. At this point I don't think her father would object…though his mother might."

"I believe that Molly Weasley's longing for grandchildren from that particular son would cover any number of flaws in a bride, should he choose to take one."

Lucius nodded. "I might whisper something in old Horatio Parkinson's ear to ease that along, if it comes to that."

Severus nodded, knowing that Lucius had some excellent blackmail shots on good old Horatio. "It would be in their best interest, if he could only overcome his snobbishness."

"Horatio prefers the stability of a full Gringott's account to the possibility of a joke shop…but after the past few years, I'd say that a joke shop might be just what's needed. I wonder if he's considered the option of franchising."

Severus shrugged. "He'd be wise to consider any advice you gave him carefully." Lucius inclined his head.

"And what are your current plans for my godson?" Severus pretended to be interested in the nearby flowerbed, though Lucius knew very well that Severus' interest in plants extended only as far as the space between chopping them up and adding them to a bubbling cauldron.

Lucius shrugged. "I want him to be happy Severus. I was terribly lucky in Narcissa…lucky that LeStrange had already asked for Bella, lucky that Cissy was willing to make more than a business arrangement of our marriage…Bella would have slit her husband's throat if Voldemort had asked it. Cissy lied to him point blank to have a chance to save our son. I want Draco to at least have the chance to have that."

The blond summoned an icy pitcher of lemonade. "Besides…with Parkinson otherwise engaged and Ginny Weasley obviously taken, he'll be hard pressed to find a pureblood." The aristocratic man shrugged. "He'll find someone in his own time. To keep him busy in the interim, he's been learning something about the family holdings and investments. Thank Merlin Voldemort didn't seem to even consider those as he drained the gold out of all of those old pureblooded accounts. Otherwise I might have ended up asking Weasley for a job." Lucius shuddered theatrically.

Severus smirked. "Perish the thought."

Lucius sipped his drink. "Precisely." He chuckled lightly and grew serious. "I know that our family got off easier than we deserved in this Severus…and I don't doubt that you and Potter are largely responsible for that. It's not something I'll forget."

Severus took a cautious sip of his drink, out of habit. "It's good to have you back honestly. I'm surrounded by Gryffindors."

Lucius nodded and stood. "And I must make my apologies to one little lioness in particular. Do you think she would do me the honor of walking around the gardens?"

"You can ask…and if you truly wish to make her feel comfortable, stay within sight of us…she'll see that as a gesture of good-faith."

Lucius nodded.

Hermione's eyes flashed to his when Lucius extended his offer of an amble round the roses. He gave her an encouraging nod…to let he know that it was safe enough, and that he'd be watching. Not that he feared that Lucius was any kind of danger…he just couldn't keep his eyes off her.

_**AN: Big chapter coming up this weekend! I'll update then. **_


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I need to thank everyone who has read this story, most especially those who take the time to comment. I had no idea that we'd gotten so many reviews…it's quite an honor that people feel so strongly about what I've written…and I include all my lovely spelling and grammar Nazis in that (the nickname is affectionate, I assure you)! Perhaps one day I'll have time to fix all my blunders! Much love…please enjoy the latest chapter!**

Severus wiped his face with a handkerchief. Even with magic, getting the gardens and the house ready on the sly had been an enormous amount of work. It would have been impossible if not for the collusion of his friends and…well he supposed that he must call them all friends now. There wasn't another term.

Minerva and Ginny had talked Hermione into a day of shopping in London. Potter, Draco, and Lucius were directing a veritable army of house elves inside the house. Longbottom, Lovegood, and Severus were arranging the gardens.

"Oh Professor! There are Frimping Blumark in your garden! They are a symbol of long and happy marriage!" Severus eyed what appeared to be common earthworms, but nodded pleasantly to the little Lovegood girl. She was mad as a march hare of course, but he was rather fond of her despite it.

Longbottom beamed at him for abstaining from questioning the girl. Severus fought the urge to roll his eyes. Really, he'd had her in class for six years. He'd learned how to deal with the Ravenclaw before Longbottom had even noticed she was female.

"I believe we have accomplished as much as we can for today." The heirloom roses were trimmed, the dead branches cleared…beds were planted with spring seedlings, and hedges were trimmed neatly. He'd embedded one or two interesting spells here and there…

Longbottom patted the earth before he stood and dusted off his trousers. "You'll have a beautiful garden by summer sir."

Severus nodded. "And thanks to you I believe that the garden will provide any number of useful potions ingredients." He offered his assistants chilled glasses of lemonaid.

Lovegood smiled and took hers. "Thank you Sir."

He inclined his head slightly. "You are no longer my student Miss Lovegood. Please call me Severus."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly, shocking both Severus and Longbottom. "It would be my pleasure to call you Severus, if you'll remember to call me Luna. It would seem a bit odd if you stood on ceremony with me after all." She patted his arm lightly. "You are the one who invented the brew that helped me pass my NEWTS. I couldn't seem to focus before you began asking the elves to slip it to me."

Severus chuckled. "Don't tell the others my secret. For some reason people never suspect that I might deliver potions via elf."

Longbottom chuckled. Severus pretended to scowl, though anyone could see his heart wasn't in it. "Very well Longbottom. You'd best use my given name as well…it would appear odd if you didn't."

Neville twisted his own face into a scowl. "Oh if I must, I must. And if I'm going to call you Severus, you should call me Neville as well…for Luna and Hermione's sakes."

Severus almost cracked a grin. "Ah the things we do for our ladies."

Luna gave him a knowing look. "When are you going to ask her?"

Severus smirked. "I think it's only fair that Hermione be the first to know."

Harry and Draco grinned as they walked up. Draco smirked. "So when are you going to ask her?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"Did the sorting hat discuss becoming a Gryffindor with you at all Draco?"

The younger man made a face and took a long drink. "He put me in Slytherin before I could even threaten him properly."

The group headed into the house as one.

The first thing that Severus noticed was that the embedded aroma of kneezle was gone. His Aunt had an even dozen of the beasts, which had been taken in by her elderly friends after her death. The second thing he noted was the total transfiguration of every piece of furniture in the house. What had been tea roses and dusty damask was now soft leather and twilled silk in forest green and cream stripes.

Severus fingered the fine fabric. "I sense the hand of Narcissa in this." Harry and Draco were beaming like fools. Narcissa had been rather kind to Potter since the war ended. She was intensely grateful to have Lucius back.

Draco shrugged. "Mother gave us firm instructions this morning. It wasn't that difficult. Father wrangled all the dark and dangerous items into the attack and went home." Severus frowned at that. Lucius claimed he was fit this morning when he showed up with his son.

Severus had mentioned cleaning up to Draco, his godson (the traitor) had blabbed to Luna, who had in turn told Harry…who had organized far too many Gryffindors, house elves, and ex-students for Severus' peace of mind. He'd retreated to the gardens.

Harry leaned on a shiny table. "Well, that's t then…it's clean enough. You'll need to go through the objects in the attic when you have time."

Draco smirked. "Father was jealous…he didn't even recognize some of the old bits and bobs up there…"

Severus snorted. "Nothing like a deadly cursed object to brighten one's day."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I expect the two of you to argue like old biddies when you go in to remove the curses. Do you remember that old quaffle that I found when I was little…the one that had the hex that froze your fingers off?"

Severus chuckled. "I doubt I could obliviate that memory if I tried. By the time your father floo'd me, Narcissa was carrying on like a banshee, Lucius was knocking back his second brandy, your grandfather was trying not to laugh, and you had your own frozen thumb stuck to your lips…apparently you were trying to suck it as toddlers are apt to do." He shook his head. "In between us, we managed to sort it."

Draco smirked. "Grandfather even bought me my first broom after that. Mother turned puce."

Severus clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

Harry pulled out a battered pocket watch.

"Ginny and Minerva will keep her away from Hogwarts for another half hour…if you leave now she'll never know you were gone." He grinned. "So how are you going to ask her?"

"I am going to hex the next person who asks me that question Potter."

Harry snickered. Severus smirked. "Laugh all you want boy. If I'm not mistaken your time is coming rather quickly."

Harry shrugged. "I already have a plan. When she asks me what I want for my birthday, I'm going to tell her." He grinned a little. "But nobody give her a heads up. She drives me crazy every year about my present."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's pathetic Potter."

"You think I should take her to some fancy restaurant where neither of us will be comfortable and we'll be surrounded by nosy reporters?"

Draco folded his arms. "Even you can do better than popping the question on the couch in a pair of dirty trainers and a worn out jumper. Even the Weaselette deserves better than that. Honestly…these things matter to women Potter."

Harry glared at Draco's superior smirk. Neville arched a brow. Severus was a little shocked to see that all three young men mirrored his body language when stressed. He suppressed a smirk of his own. He wasn't above being flattered…as long as no one found out.

"Do we really want to hear what a man who has remained perpetually single since Hogwarts has to say about proposing?"

Draco's smirk never faltered. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I believe that I'm the only one in this room who has made a formal proposal to anyone, Longbottom."

Harry frowned. "You proposed to Pansy?"

"We had a formal betrothal contract proposal when we were twelve. Its how these things are done. I followed the script, but at least I've had to do it with the knowledge that I'd be marrying the girl eventually."

Neville sniffed. Luna smiled at her friend. "It wouldn't harm anything to hear Draco's ideas. I'm sure Prof…Severus has his own plan, but I'd like to hear it." Neville snaked an arm around Luna. Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's obvious maneuver.

Draco straitened his tie. "It depends on the girl of course. Potter would do well to make dinner, or have it made…and he's right, you couldn't go to a restaurant, unless you had it cleared first…but there's no reason you couldn't arrange candle-light and roses. Asking her to marry you as a birthday present sounds good on the surface, but it implies you want an unequal relationship."

Harry muttered. "I just hate it when she feels like she has to buy me a present."

Draco turned to Neville. "Other girls would prefer a picnic near the water." He glanced at Luna who blushed. "I'm sure my godfather has a perfectly adequate plan for Hermione…but for myself…if I ever propose again, you may be sure it will be with the intent to sweep her off her feet entirely." He sniffed. "Have you picked out a ring yet uncle?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Now if all of you will excuse me, I'd better return to Hogwarts."

He heard Draco laughing as he entered the floo.

That boy was asking for it.

SSHG

In point of fact, Severus did have a plan. He also had a ring. It was an heirloom piece, platinum surrounding a large, beautiful emerald, the precise shade of Slytherin green. He'd debated the ring, wondering if she might prefer the more traditional diamond or a plain band…there were other choices among the Prince jewels...but he felt drawn to it. He learned why when he checked it for magic. The ring had powerful protective spells woven into the band, embedded in the jewel. It was quite literally beyond price.

Hermione arrived moments after he'd positioned himself with studied artlessness in his favored chair with a heavy book. She showed him a pocket full of miniaturized bags as she walked in and kissed him lightly.

He marked his place in the book he'd supposedly been reading all afternoon. "Did you have a good time with Minerva?"

Hermione sighed. "It was rather longer than I thought it would be. I didn't realize Minerva was such a fashion fiend. She and Ginny apparently decided that I needed to stop dressing like a septuagenarian…a direct quote mind you…so they insisted that I try on every set of dress robes on the bloody British Isles…and don't even ask about the shoes."

She wasn't irritated despite her sharp words. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her properly. "I won't ask about the shoes then. Do you have enough energy to go out for dinner tonight? I found a nice secluded spot…" He nipped the juncture between her neck and shoulder lightly, and then soothed it with a kiss.

She laughed and kissed his lips lingeringly. "I'd love to. Didn't you have rounds tonight though?"

He smiled.

He had arranged this carefully, leaving nothing to chance.

"I switched nights with Vector." He brushed her lips and caressed her cheekbone. "I'll meet you in an hour?"

She nodded.

As she walked out of the study, he knew she had no idea…and he allowed himself a contented grin.

SSHG

They popped into the garden with a nearly inaudible sound. He was pleased that the fairly lights came on as the wards sensed them…he'd reverse engineered the idea using magic from something he'd seen on Muggle TV…admitted, he'd used a variant of the human detection spell, so his spell was far more sensitive that a slapper…or whatever it was called.

Hermione would like the spell. He'd have to tell her about it at some point.

But not tonight.

"Severus! How did you…"

"Hard work and good friends. The first I'm quite accustomed to…the second…is a rather new experience."

He kissed her petal pink lips softly. "Marry me."

He didn't wait for her to say anything. He slipped the ring on her finger as he asked. It re-sized itself on her hand before her breathless 'yes' ever crossed those tempting lips.

They did eat…eventually.


	35. Chapter 35

_**AN: I intended to post this chapter as a bit of a wedding gift for dragoon, but I didn't get it done in time! Sorry! Accept my very late, but very sincere congratulations on acquiring Mr. Dragoon. I hope you spend the next century in ecstatic wedded bliss…**_

He woke up in a panic. An old dream, fangs, and pain. His hand balled in the sheets as the scents and sounds of his room momentarily confused him. It was too dark to see.

There were smells that were not normal for his bedroom…a sweet smell…

His arm wrapped around someone soft.

"Severus?"

Hermione's voice anchored his mind, brought him fully awake.

She slid her warm hand up his chest and cupped his cheek. He kissed her palm. "An old dream, love." She sighed and snuggled close to his warmth with her left hand over his heart.

He ran his hands over her silky nightgown, stroking the equally smooth skin on her back, a comforting gesture for both of them. Within seconds she was fast asleep again. He allowed his magic to reach out, to feel the strong, steady hum of the castle's magic, his own wards all over the room, the powerful protective spells around his wife's ring.

His wife.

He couldn't see her in the dark, but he could feel the warm weight of her on his chest, her breath on his skin, her curls tickling his nose. He smiled a bit as he stroked her hair away from his face, an exercise in futility, it always wound up in his face (or mouth) again by morning.

Or it had every morning for the week and a half they'd been married.

He wrapped her more securely in his arms, even throwing a leg over her body. Her breath was even and calm. She'd slept well since she had…become his wife.

He was happy to wait until the wedding night. It had been something that he'd insisted on. As the date of the wedding had approached, it had been a near thing a night or two, and she'd been frankly resentful…her logical arguments made _him_ feel like a blushing, reluctant maiden. But she'd relented when he used a single word. Please.

He brushed her cheek with his lips. Strange, that he was the more sentimental one. He'd never admit it of course… he'd used the excuse that it would protect both of their reputations should the matter ever come up…and it might, if he gave in to Minerva's urging about becoming the next headmaster.

Hermione was already in favor of the idea…perhaps under the impression that the Wizarding world owed it to him in some sort of karmatic payback for his years of fighting the dark lord. If anything, he felt that he owed it to Hogwarts to do the job properly, as he hadn't had the chance to do during his farce of a term. Thinking about what he'd been forced to allow made him itch to return and…and what? He couldn't re-write the past…but he could safe-guard the position, and the school. He was logical enough (and Slytherin enough) to know that he had connections that no other headmaster would have…

Hermione snored lightly, interrupting his thoughts.

He closed his eyes and reveled in her warm embrace. The future would take care of itself.

He almost laughed as he felt sleep blurring the edges of his thoughts. Before Hermione, he would have known better than to even try to sleep once those dreams interrupted. He buried his face in her hair. _That might be the reason I wake up with it in my mouth._

And in that warm, hazy moment between sleep and dreams, he was blindingly, blazingly…happy.

_**AN: I've had a lot of questions about this story…it isn't over; I have lots of little scenes in mind as the newlyweds explore alchemy and married life. Updates will be sporadic until I finish getting my original book, Seventeen Stones out. I've finished the final edit and it's at the copy edit stage…expect a May 1**__**st**__** release date….and yes, I'm insanely excited! **_

_**But I promise…I will not abandon PTSD, and I fully expect to get back to 'regular' updates (Wednesday and Weekends) as soon as I can. Love you guys, thanks for bearing with me!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: A little update for you as I finish formatting my book for Kindle…**

**Note: if you are thinking about writing a book for that platform, you might consider downloading the information **_**before**_** you write the book….**_**truuust me**_**. **

"And so the Alchemical principals of Aqua Regia are easily combined…Hermione!" He removed her slim fingers from the second button of his frock coat and frowned at her, which produced no sign of remorse whatsoever. He sighed. Of course there was no remorse…she was totally unrepentant…and he adored that about her.

He allowed himself to rub his cheek against her soft curls and then straightened his shoulders. "I can't think when you are doing that, and we have to finish these notes."

Her eyes laughed at him and she kissed his neck. "Spoilsport." The love and affection fairly poured from her eyes as her fingers smoothed the fabric of his coat and she kissed his cheek. "Finish your notes." She left his side to check the bubbling cauldron in the corner. He turned to his work, endeavoring to ignore the warm place on his back where her hand had been.

As soon as his quill stilled she wrapped her arms around his torso. "We have precisely an hour and twenty-seven minutes before we add the nitrates, husband of mine."

His heart beat slightly faster as he pulled her closer for a kiss. "I'm well-aware of the time wife." He always was, after all these years in was ingrained habit. A potion master had to have an above-average sense of time and timing.

Hermione at him and ran her fingers down his buttons again.

He narrowed his eyes. "Am I to assume that you have some sort of activity planned in the interim?' It was a matter of pride for his voice to remain calm and unruffled, but he noted a decided hint of anticipation in it, despite his care to sound unaffected by her obvious, Gryffindor-style seduction.

"I'm sure I can find something for us to do…just so you won't be bored, mind you…"

Her dry delivery surprised laughter from him. He stood up from his desk and swept her into his arms. He purred in her ear. "Boredom leads to all sorts of mischief and should be avoided at any cost."

She smiled as she pressed he pink lips to his smirk. "Is that why you fell in love with me Severus Snape? Were you afraid that with no war you'd be bored?"

"After dealing with two megalomaniacs for twenty years and being a double agent, I felt that I might be prepared to face a true challenge, so I married." He kissed her soft hand and leaned to her ear. "Of course I was completely wrong. Nothing could have prepared me for this."

He pulled her down on the couch and firmly settled her into his arms. "What in my life would have prepared me to love and to be loved? It is a heady thing…rather intoxicating, to be loved."

Hermione's eyes were suspiciously wet as she cupped his face. "Severus, I…"

He stopped her lips with a kiss. "What is former pain to present pleasure? "

He kissed her palm, then her wrist, lingering to inhale her scent and bask in the fact that she was unconditionally, irrefutably, irrevocably, his.

There was a lingering shadow of sadness in her eyes, so he nipped her neck, which never failed to provoke a pleased gasp from his bride. "I married you for a million reasons, each one better than the last. But most of all, I married you because you have in your possession the entirety of my heart."

Then he kissed her again and there was no more talk, at least not until they had to add the nitrates to their potion one hour and twenty-three minutes later.

**AN: I'll update this weekend!**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Here's a little longer chapter for all of you! Thanks for sticking with me! I'd love to say that my original novel was completed…but that would be a lie. (sigh) I formatted it completely wrong while I was writing it, so now I have to fix it before I can publish. The good news is that I am learning a lot, and since I'll be putting my second book out in August (yes, yes, I **_**have**_** gone stark, raving mad) the knowledge won't be wasted!**

Severus felt the wind in his feathers and decided he was glad that Hermione had suggested this. They had just wrapped up a tricky bit of research, and just in time too…the dunderheads would be back in a matter of days.

His lively bride was hip-deep in parchment at the moment: she and Minerva were busy re-working the Transfiguration syllabus, adding additional information for the seventh years and tweaking the fifth year curriculum to reflect some changes to the OWLS. He had been forbidden to attend their sessions on the completely false charge that he distracted Hermione and enjoyed baiting Minerva…sometimes employing live mice….perhaps that suggestion was not _entirely_ false.

Even as a raven he probably looked smug at his ability to distract his lovely little wife.

But because of her distraction, Severus had found himself at loose ends.

Their alchemy research was finished until next summer; the infirmary was fully stocked for the coming influx of Quidditch-mad teenagers, and his own syllabus had changed very little from the past year, barring some unforeseen ingredient shortage.

Lucius and Narcissa were in France again…his old friends found that they preferred to remain anonymous these days, and the large pure-blood resort towns in the south of France made it rather easy. Draco had slipped into his place as Malfoy heir with the ease of one born and bred to the task…which of course he had been.

But all these events conspired to bring Severus to this moment, catching thermals as the sun began to inch toward the west, winging his way in and out of the new wards in what he would have to term a completely frivolous use of time and energy…frivolous, but exhilarating.

His wings were strong, despite having little time for long flights; he'd managed enough short ones to build up the human equivalent of his wing muscles. It didn't add much bulk to his perpetually lean frame, but his wife had commented. He snorted inside his head. It was a good thing he was on the wing, or he'd be preening. No amount of exertion would make him any kind of physical prize…but thankfully he was married to a woman who was bewitched by his intelligence. Well, perhaps not _only_ his intelligence.

He turned, nearly unconsciously, toward Hogwarts. It was time to turn back at any rate. Few birds would challenge a raven in his prime, but it would be just his luck to encounter a hungry eagle owl or an ill-trained Thestral. It would be most undignified to end his life as some beast's dinner.

The new wards accepted him with almost liquid warmth as he entered the grounds. Hermione had vastly improved their functionality and the sensation of crossing them. Albus' wards had felt like the mental equivalent of nails on chalkboard every time he'd crossed the damn things. He was incomparably proud of Hermione…and often a bit awed that this brilliant, funny, beautiful witch so obviously adored him…but being a Slytherin he wasn't about to second-guess the single best surprise that fate had ever handed him.

Once he was at the side entrance, he flapped down to a convenient stump and removed the cloak. Few knew about it, and he saw no real reason to share the information with the general populace. His long fingers smoothed the feathers as he shrunk the cloak to fit into his pocket. He was the only one who could use it…at least until he and Hermione had a child.

He smiled to himself (he caught the once-unfamiliar expression on his face more and more as the years passed and his past was put firmly behind him).

He went in search of his wife. Minerva had monopolized her for long enough.

HG/SS

"Potter."

_What an unpleasant surprise._ Even in his head the insult lacked heat, but Potter's unexpected presence (with no time for Hermione to soften the shock) had prompted his less than generous mental sally.

"What are you doing in our sitting room without my wife?"

Potter's lips twitched. "Waiting for you, and escaping the squealing in Minerva's office, in that order."

Severus raised a brow and summoned the tea tray.

"One lump or two Potter?"

"I've taken enough lumps in my life sir, just a dash of milk."

Severus felt his lips twitch slightly.

He sipped his own tea before inquiring. "And would you care to enlighten me as to why there is enough squealing in Minerva's office to drive you here of all places?"

"Ginny and I have Teddy Lupin for the weekend…and we came to ask Hermione to be in the wedding."

Severus pinched his nose, and considered the date. If one assumed that it would take a few weeks to begin preparations… "You didn't ask Miss Weasley on your birthday, did you Potter?"

Harry smirked lightly. "Draco's no Seer. Ginny loved it. And besides, I do want her all to myself, forever." Harry shrugged, looking rather unconcerned. "She knows I'm clingy and possessive, and she doesn't seem to mind."

Severus rolled his eyes, but quietly agreed that Hermione was a similar turn of mind: she knew he was a possessive bastard, but she loved him anyway.

Harry Potter took a quick sip of his tea, green eyes slightly nervous. "I came to ask if you will help us with a problem, for Hermione's sake."

Severus huffed but waved the boy on.

"Ron is going to be in the wedding too."

Severus frowned. The ginger-haired menace had been quite rude to Severus' wife…lacking a Ron Weasley to glare at for the insult, he turned his stare to the available Harry Potter.

Harry shrugged. "It isn't as if I could avoid it. He's still one of my best friends and he's Ginny's brother."

Severus spat out "He's a dunderhead."

Harry smirked. "And he's a dunderhead, which is why I'm asking you to stand up with me and be one of my groomsmen…so that you can escort Hermione. Ron's stupid enough to bait Hermione but I doubt he's suicidal enough to cross you. Ginny and I were hoping that it would be enough to avoid any hexing at the wedding."

"It would certainly insure that Mr. Weasley would be on the receiving end of any hexes."

Severus was torn between his old aversion of all things Potter and his adoration of his wife….but adoration quickly overtook his ageing dislike and outdistanced it.

He would do the unthinkable.

"Very well Potter…I suppose I will be in your wedding." He had a sudden urge to wash his own mouth out with soap, but he let the statement stand.

**AN: I'll try to update Wednesday! **


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: I'm sorry this is so late! I finally managed to upload my book today! (squeee!) I've spent most of the afternoon breaking into spontaneous dance numbers. Thank god I was alone…it would have scared the pants off anyone else. (doffs imaginary hat) And so I give you the next chapter! I'm still on adrenalin high so I dearly hope that this isn't total gibberish! I added a totally gratuitous instance of Snape's first year speech…just because I **_**love**_** to hear him say it.**

Four dozen eyes stared at him in rapt attention.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even…put a stopper in death." He raised an ironic eyebrow. "If you aren't as big a group of dunderheads as I normally have to teach."

Predictably, since this was a class of Ravenclaws, there were several who were absolutely salivating, practically panting to prove that they weren't dunderheads. Conversely, there was one smirking girl who was both arrogant and clumsy…pure-blood, he knew the type. He made a mental wager with himself that she would meet or exceed Longbottom's record for melted cauldrons.

He assigned their first potion, and managed to keep the children from blowing themselves, or him, into bite-sized bits. On the first day, it counted as a win.

His wife's hands smoothed the muscles of his neck.

"You are a mess, love."

"First years are bloody walking disasters waiting to happen. You take your eyes off them for one minute and they'll manage to turn a perfectly harmless potion into a weponized vapor of death. I don't know who is worse, the first years, or the sixth years." He groaned as her clever fingers moved along his spine. "By sixth year they're intolerable because they've well enough on their OWLS to test into the class, and they are completely distracted by rampaging hormones…the only good thing about them is that there's only one class."

Hermione kissed his temple.

"Why did Minerva assign all of the first years and your sixth years for the same day?"

"Because she's a sadist, it's a common trait for cats."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as she rolled her eyes at him. He'd been in such a state when the day was done that he'd barely touched dinner in the Great Hall. When they had returned to their rooms, she had ordered him out of his robe, frock coat, and shirt, and onto the floor so she could administer the current (highly satisfactory) massage.

He did a partial sit-up and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry my love, I've been remiss. How was your first day of teaching all levels of Transfiguration?"

She smiled brightly. "Fantastic. I adore the seventh years. There are a couple of truly fine minds in the class. I kept my sixth years busy with theory so I won't have to worry about the little monsters being distracted until next week…well, distraction at this point won't cause anything more lethal than grammatical errors at any rate." She put her head on his chest. "I didn't realize what a relief it was to get rid of the students who didn't really want to take the class in the first place."

He let out a rumbling laugh.

"That's the honest to Merlin truth." He wound a curl around his finger idly.

She sighed. "Shall I ask the house elves to bring you something to eat? You barely touched dinner."

He smirked and pretended to leer at her. "I can think of better things to do on my night off."

Hermione sniffed. "Can you?"

He rolled so that she was under his body.

"Yes witch, I certainly can." He kissed her long and deep, savoring the now-familiar taste of her lips and the blackberries that she'd eaten for dessert.

She ran a hand along his cheekbone. "You know, if you'd take an apprentice like Minerva asked…"

He snorted. "I have no interest in giving up my precious evening hours with you to potty train some wet-behind-the-ears neophyte."

She pulled her legs into a graceful cross-legged sitting position as she tucked her robes neatly around her. That slight, lady-like movement was more entrancing to him than he could really express. It was something about the way her hands moved along her legs…oh wait, she was talking again and looking earnestly into his eyes.

"I'm just saying that within a year you wouldn't have to teach the first years anymore."

He rolled his eyes and buried his nose in her sensitive neck. "You have no idea how brilliant you really are, do you? I'd be three years before I allowed an apprentice to take on my dunderheads…and their first assignment would never be the first years."

She raised a brow. "But _you_ were teaching all levels by the time you were twenty."

He smirked. "How did you find out about that…no, wait, never mind. I am almost certain that Minerva let the cat out of the bag."

She shook her head at him.

He kissed her hand. "I'm afraid you must face the realization that not only are you a brilliant witch, but you also married a man of superior intellect." He picked her up.

"And until I have a student as brilliant" he kissed her as he walked toward the bedroom. "As hard-working" another long kiss as he opened the door "And as wonderful as you, I will not take an apprentice."

She smirked up at him as he closed the door and glided to their bed.

"Don't think that I don't know what you're doing Severus Snape. I know when I'm being distracted."

He nipped her lower lip and kissed her softly.

She pulled him closer. "But I must admit; it works every single time."

**AN: ok, ok, I admit…I'm enjoying the honeymoon phase as much or more than Severus and Hermione…lol I'll update again this weekend.**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: I was way too excited to sleep last night. For the most part I tossed and turned, but I also go up and typed up this little tidbit...we won't count it as an update…more like a midnight snack. **

"No."

"It wasn't a request, Severus."

He pinned the headmistress with the full force of his glare. "I don't care Minerva. I'm not doing it and that is final."

She huffed as they climbed the stairs on their way to the latest staff meeting. "For Circe's sake Severus! Must you be such a bloody drama queen?" His eyes widened at her tart tone. "How can a man who defied death on a daily basis for so many years have such a strong aversion to something as simple as decorating for a holiday?"

He smirked down at her as he helped her over a sticky step. "One must have _some_ standards."

"It's a levitating charm and some pumpkins."

The portraits were taking a rather unnecessary interest. Severus huffed "I decorated for Valentine's."

Minerva raised a brow. "The year before last."

Severus shot a nasty hex at the passing Peeves, just to vent his frustration.

"I happen to know that neither Sybil nor Filtch have decorated for anything in the last year. Make one of them do it."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "What, and have the Halloween feast done in either early Omar the tent-maker, or dungeon chic? Do you know how many complaints I would have if I let either of them have a go? Filtch's idea of decorating would involve live students hanging by their thumbs."

"I don't really see the problem with that."

She whacked him on the arm. "Severus!"

They jumped together as one of the staircases decided to rotate. Severus steadied Minerva gently.

Then he grinned down at her.

"Let me see if I have the gist of it. From what you've said, if I do a poor enough job on the Halloween feast, I'll be exempt from further decorating obligations."

Minerva looked exactly like a cat that had gotten into the cream. "No Severus. If you deliberately mess up, I'll simply ask Hermione to fix it…though she's awfully busy at the moment…and you know she won't say no to me."

Severus Snape looked flummoxed for a moment. Then he leaned close and delicately sniffed near Minerva's face.

She pushed him lightly. "Silly man. I have not been indulging in the cooking sherry, I leave that for Sybil."

Severus crossed his arms and raised a brow. "I was checking for polyjuice. No Gryffindor could have come up with such elegant blackmail."

**AN: I'll try to do a real update this weekend as well!**


	40. Chapter 40

The early December wind was knifing from the ocean and across the crags and over the cliffs that surrounded the old Prince estate. Hermione was shivering under her heavy cloak, even with the warming charms. Severus was not, since he was carefully adding the second influx of ashes to the antique roses. It was less than a year since Edvard Ferritt had made his final request. Severus hadn't known him well. It seemed a bit sad that the only ones left to reunite the elderly lovers were Hermione and himself…sad but somewhat appropriate.

Once the last of the ashes were carefully worked into the soil around the base of the plants, Severus did a quick cleaning charm and stood up. He wrapped his arms around Hermione, half for warmth, and half for the comfort of having her there.

How easy would it have been for him to end like his Aunt…like Mr. Ferritt? Hermione would have been snapped up by some clever young man…who would have adored her (though not nearly so much as Severus did). If he hadn't been thrown together with his lovely wife, he might have been as miserable as ever…and bitter, if he'd missed the opportunity for happiness yet again.

She looked up at him with blue lips and shining eyes. "They're together again."

He nodded. "As are we." He kissed her lips until they warmed significantly, and smirked down at her.

"I suppose that we must attend to the other matter we have on the agenda for this evening."

She rolled her eyes and transfigured her cloak into a stylish muggle-style coat. Severus transfigured his own into a black trench coat. His slacks and boots wouldn't draw notice in the muggle neighborhood.

"Ready?"

He kissed her cheek. "For you wife, I would brave anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Really love. It's just an engagement party."

Harry Potter opened his door with a bright smile for the witch beside Severus, and a slightly nervous nod for Severus himself.

Hermione was hugging her friend the moment the door opened. Harry's face softened as he closed his eyes briefly.

Lily's son. In moments like this, a turn of the head, the look on his face…the set of his hands…occasionally, Severus didn't see Harry Potter. He saw the last living decedent of Lilly Evans.

He really was positively maudlin today.

Harry was pulling Hermione into the house, motioning for Severus to come in. "Thank you both for coming. I know how rare it is for you to get a weekend off."

Hermione grinned as Severus helped her with her coat. "We wouldn't have missed it for the world Harry."

Severus caught Harry's eye and smirked. "We wouldn't? I tried to convince her to go to France for the weekend, but she remained resolute." He twitched his wand at the coats, which floated off toward the cloak room.

Harry rand a hand through his messy hair. "I'll note that you are only here under duress. Everyone else is here…except Percy and Ron are running late."

They followed Potter down the hall and into the renovated kitchen. Severus noted that it was much more welcoming since Potter knocked out the wall between the dining room and the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Ginny Weasley practically tackled her friend in a tight embrace, then pulled Severus down and smacked him on the cheek. He didn't hide his shock. Potter had the temerity to laugh.

Ginny was so giddy she didn't seem to notice Severus' facial expression.

"I have to steal Hermione for a bit. Harry, make sure Severus has a drink."

Hermione was pulled by the little ginger tornado over to one side of the room where Molly  
Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Fluer Weasley were sitting with a pile of glossy wizarding brochures.

"I don't remember my wedding being such…a group event."

Potter laughed. "I know Hermione consulted Molly and Ginny a few times, but she's the organized one of the group. Plus Molly seems to think that more is required at our wedding than for the general rule. She's certain the press will find a way to infiltrate."

Severus smirked. "Not when you asked Hermione to set the wards…and I have a few nasty bits of spellwork I'll add for my own general amusement."

Potter summoned two drinks and handed one to a grateful Severus. Most of the other guests greeted him with nods and slight smiles. Pansy Parkinson was nestled beside George Weasley as he discussed something with Longbottom; Severus made out the words 'fizzy' and 'fuchsia'. He made a mental note to check the new Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes catalogue. He liked to stay on top of any pranks that might be played in his classroom, and any methods of skiving out of class. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

They quietly watched the corner where the women were avidly planning the ceremony. Ginny was in high spirits, laughing, talking, glowing like a firework…clearly excited. Severus caught Harry's eye and nodded to her. "You are aware that you are marrying that human hurricane, don't you?"

Harry ducked his head, embarrassed. "Between you and I Molly says that's part of the hormones."

Severus quickly ascertained what the-boy-who-lived was implying. "Ah-ha. I had wondered when the tentative date of next summer was rather abruptly moved to Christmas."

"Truthfully, it doesn't matter to me at all, I would have married her last July when I asked in the first place… I just want her to have the wedding she wants. But she's happy that we're starting a family…and it's what I've always wanted." Potter's eyes followed his soon-to-be bride and he grinned. "I'm a lucky wizard."

Severus smirked. "I suppose you are."

Harry smiled, green eyes twinkling.

"Ron just came through the wards; he will be here in a few minutes."

Severus quirked a brow. "My cup of joy runnith over."

"I warned him that he would have to be on his best behavior."

"One would think that being excluded from our wedding would have given the boy a subtle hint that his antics would not be tolerated."

Harry snorted. "I think the fact that you gave him donkey ears and a matching tail might have nudged him toward that conclusion."

"He was lucky. Five years ago he would have been a ginger grease-spot for those remarks."

"I sent an owl to apologize."

Harry nodded as a nervous-looking Ronald Weasley approached. "Your sister is going to eviscerate you for being late."

He fidgeted. "Only if mum doesn't get me first." His eyes flicked to Severus, but he didn't acknowledge him in any way.

Harry smiled at his friend, but there was a chill as Severus examined Weasley and the silence stretched...

Potter was obviously searching for some way to break the ice when Neville managed to knock over a tray of nibbles, trip over the couch, and land on Percy (who cursed rather more creatively than Severus would have suspected he was capable of doing).

Harry handed Ron his drink and went to see to the mess.

Ron chuckled quietly. "Honestly. Serpent slayer or not, he's still the same 'ol Neville."

Severus saw an unlooked for opportunity. He pulled the other wizard's head close so that he could speak without being observed.

"A quick word Mr. Weasley. For the sake of my wife, I will give you a single warning. If you so much as sneeze in her direction and she takes offence…if you breathe a word in her direction that I find objectionable, I promise quick and severe retribution." The younger man's eyes widened. "Do you understand me, Mr. Weasley?"

His head bobbed nervously. "I'm not here to make trouble."

Severus looked down his nose. "That would be…prudent."

He was quite comfortable, almost asleep, wrapped around Hermione's body when she turned to him. "Severus? Are you awake?"

He rumbled in her ear "Yes my beautiful witch?"

It was too dark in their room to see her slight smile, but he ran the pad of his thumb over her curved lips.

"Did Harry tell you the news?"

Severus rubbed his nose along her neck. "You mean the news that in roughly eleven years I will have a student that combines the genes of James Potter and the Weasley twins?"

She laughed lightly. "You are not an optimist, husband of mine."

He pulled her tight to his lean chest. "Until I married you Hermione, I had no reason to be."

She nuzzled his jaw lightly. "You deserved so much more than the hand you were dealt, love."

"I have been well compensated. If my original circumstance was somewhat harsher than I deserved, then my present circumstance balances things quite nicely."

"Silly, wonderful man."

He nibbled her neck. "I am never silly…but you may refer to me as wonderful whenever you please."

"I know we talked about it before we married…"

"How wonderful I am? I don't recall that conversation, but it was certainly in the subtext."

"Severus!" She kissed him. "Be serious a moment. We talked about having a baby…"

Severus sobered. Shock stiffened his body for a split-second. "We did."

Her voice was hesitant. "Well…" He could hear her chewing her bottom lip as she paused. "We never discussed a timeline."

"Ah."

The moment continued a heartbeat longer than it should have. Severus pulled her flush with his body.

"You are still so young. I didn't want to bring it up. There's no deadline." He kissed her cheek fondly. As much as he longed for a child…her child, he could wait.

"Is that your only objection? That I'm too young to be a mother?"

Severus frowned. "I didn't imply that you are too young. You will be a marvelous mother. I only thought that you would want to be more established in your career, further along in our alchemy research, before you would want to deal with the obligations of a child…"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Severus, I want a baby."

**AN: Happy Mother's Day! I'll try to post again Wednesday.**


	41. Chapter 41

_**AN: This is short, but I had unexpected good news! I sold another story to an anthology! Squeee! I am so blessed! It'll be out in July, one month before my next book comes out. After five years of hard work, it just all seems to be coming together. **_

_**I would never have gained the confidence to put my own work out there if I hadn't had so many encouraging, wonderful reviews. I want to say thanks…so I'm going to choose a random review between now and the weekend update: I'm going to give one reader a copy of my original book. I hope you all know how much you mean to me. Thank you, thank you! And thank you again. **_

_**Ok…back to Severus and Hermione. **_

"A baby?"

Hermione chuckled in the darkness. "You know, small, round, genetically very similar to the two of us…"

He put his fingers over her lips as a rush of emotions engulfed him.

Joy. Fierce, blinding joy that raced through him like fiend-fyre in his veins.

Fear. The only woman who had loved him unconditionally had died from complications after a series of miscarriages. Eileen Snape would have been fine had she gone to St. Mungo's…but she'd bled to death in a Muggle hospital among doctors that did not care enough to report the half-healed contusions and badly knit bones: signs of past abuse.

Fear that fate was playing with him once again, and that now that he'd found happiness it would be summarily taken from him again…fear that he would do what he had always sworn he would not do: be a man like his father…worse still to be a father like his own…

Years of occlumency and the dark room hid the long moment of terror that he endured while he shoved that wretched, debilitating fear back down into the recesses of his mind.

Hermione was different. _He_ was different. Most of his mother's miscarriages had been directly linked to his father's habit of smacking whoever was nearby when he'd had a pint. Severus was no Tobias Snape. He'd worked from his earliest memories, to be a different man. A better man. Nothing would harm Hermione, not during her pregnancy, not afterward. He calmed himself, knowing deep in his soul that he would no more lay a hand on her than he could rip out his own heart and survive. That knowledge allowed him to settle in the familiar mental discipline that had served him so well in so many troubled times.

"Severus?"

He summoned the joy that was still bubbling inside him (how could one man feel so many things all at once, it was incomprehensible) and kissed his wife with all the passion and love he had for her. Naturally, it was a lengthy kiss.

She pulled away slightly, breathless from his intensity.

"Is that a yes?"

He chuckled lightly and caressed her soft cheek.

"Nothing, nothing in this world would make me happier. But I _do_ have a few requests."

He could almost hear the wheels turning in her head as she mulled over his response.

"What sort of requests?"

He let out his breath. Her tone was reasonable.

"I would like for you to begin taking a nutrient potion again for a few months before we try…and you must promise that you will allow Poppy to give you a clean bill of health. And from now on, I would like you to stay out of the Forbidden Forest, and away from the staircases,…and please don't go to London or Hogsmead without someone…"

She stopped his list with a kiss. He held her tighter. "I wasn't finished witch."

She kissed him again. "Yes, you were. I'll do anything that's reasonable; I certainly do not court danger…"

"Excuse me; I was present during your Hogwarts career…"

"Anymore! I don't court danger anymore. I never did really; it just seemed to find me."

He growled. "No going anywhere with Potter for any reason. That's another good one to add to the list."

"I will take whatever nutrients that Poppy recommends, and I promise to be very careful with your potential offspring…" She sounded slightly hurt. Merlin. Didn't she understand?

He took her face between his hands and kissed her soundly. "And you. Be very careful with you. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

She nuzzled his neck lightly. "It is a fairly common thing Severus. Witches have babies every day."

"Not my witch."

She snuggled into his arms, content. "If you will be reasonable, I will too."

Severus held her as she fell asleep. His mind was alive with plans.

He'd be reasonable. He was extremely reasonable. What he really needed was a giant, impenetrable bubble to wrap around her…just until the baby was born…or turned eleven…or seventeen…or perhaps thirty-six…that was an excellent age…even with his mind whirling with plans, he drifted off to dream with his witch safe in his arms.

His last conscious thought was '_Perhaps we could just stay like this…forever.'_

_**AN: I'll have another update for you this weekend!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Congratulations to Kermit 304 for winning the free copy of Seventeen Stones. I like this idea so much that I'm going to do it again on the next update. Also, if you are inclined to double your chances, I have a 'like' page on Face book. I'm doing a drawing there too. Everyone stays in the hat and we'll just add in the new reviews…sound fair? Again, love, love, love you guys!**

"Severus, if you don't stop hovering, I will personally spike your tea with an emetic potion."

Severus snorted and backed away from Poppy slightly. "As if I'd be so carless. I would never drink spiked tea."

The elderly witch raised a brow. "Oh? Never underestimate the accumulated wisdom of a lifetime, young man. Especially not when the experience in question is that of a medi-witch with over fifty years experience with dealing with reluctant children…not to mention hard-headed professors."

Hermione snagged his wrist and tugged him closer to her, presumably so he wouldn't get hexed. Her smiling face beaming at him stilled any sharp retort he might have made.

The healer smiled at his wife. "You are still slightly underweight. I'm going to prescribe a series of nutrient solutions and a broad-spectrum anti-inflammatory to take care of the slight lingering effects of some of those curses you were hit with. It's all precautionary though. You are actually in excellent shape."

Severus questioned her. "What do you mean, lingering effects? Is there anything else we can do?"

Poppy handed two bottles to Hermione. Hermione swallowed two small phials of potion without pause. Poppy turned to him, hands on her ample hips. "For a brilliant man, you do seem to have difficulty with some fairly simple concepts. Hermione is in fine shape. As a precaution, I'm giving her some very common potions that should ensure an easy pregnancy. She would probably be just fine without them, though I expect you'd end up on a midnight run to Bora Bora for fruit or some such nonsense. Proper nutrition should help avoid those intense food cravings."

Poppy turned to Hermione. "One week of nutrient solutions should do it my dear…then you are free to…uh…try…" For the first time the older witch looked slightly embarrassed. Severus hid a smile.

Hermione patted her arm and hopped off the stool. "Thank you Poppy."

She tilted her head slightly. "Don't let him worry too much dear…I ran every test known to wizard-kind. There's nothing that indicates that you should have anything but a normal, healthy pregnancy…even if you are carrying Severus Snapes' cantankerous offspring."

Severus watched Ronald Weasley as the ginger git danced with a passable-looking witch that he'd somehow convinced to accompany him to the wedding of Harry-bloody-Potter and Ginny Weasley.

At the moment, the new Mrs. Potter was in Severus' care, as she favored him with a dance. Hermione was swinging around the room with Potter, and the duo exhibiting a great deal more enthusiasm than grace.

He watched Weasley with his fingers itching to pull his wand.

Hermione laughed a few feet from them and the sound pulled his attention away from ginger menace.

His wife was smiling happily at her friend as they pretended to dance. It was a shot that would make the papers…if there had been any reporters at the wedding. Several had tried. There were half-dozen petulant-looking pastel-blue bunnies outside the wards. Luna Lovegood was in the corner with Longbottom. She was supposed to do an exclusive article for the Quibbler, but at the moment she seemed more interested in Longbottom's whispering in her ear.

Weasley laughed too loudly at some comment. Severus barely kept his lip from curling as he noticed where the ginger's wistful eyes had strayed.

"He misses them."

Ginny Weasley Potter was lovely he supposed. Certainly Lily would have been proud to have the spirited and powerful little witch as a daughter-in-law.

He raised a brow to give her permission to continue (some habits died hard).

She smiled lightly. "He's not looking at her. He's looking at _them_."

"I had no idea young Mr. Weasley's tastes were so varied. Would you care to hex him first or should I?

Ginny laughed. "Horrible man!" Even as she laughed, her eyes slid back to her brother. "I'm worried for him. He's staying away from family, and he barely keeps it together when he's around us.

Ginny looked up at him with large brown eyes. "Do you think Hermione will ever forgive him?"

Severus sighed. "I have not discussed it with her, but I imagine she would, if he asked politely, at the right time…and If didn't immediately screw it up."

He relaxed his guard slightly as they walked into the castle. It was well past curfew and even the portraits were mostly snoozing in their frames.

He whispered the password to their quarters and helped Hermione through the portrait hole.

As he took her cloak, she turned and gave him a mischievous smile. "I suppose you noted that Ron apologized to me right before we left."

He'd been in the hallway with them under Potter's borrowed cloak.

"Really? And did you forgive the ginger nitwit?"

"Severus! Don't you think the name-calling is slightly immature?"

He smirked and pecked her on the cheek. "I suppose that's a 'yes', otherwise I could have gotten away with that one."

"You are incorrigible."

"It takes very little to encourage me."

"So I've noticed."

The discussion and all thoughts of Ronald B. Weasley ended as he took her in his arms and kissed her until neither of them were capable of witty repartee.

**AN: See you Wednesday!**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Congrats to the latest winner Amarenima Redwood! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the book. **

**Sorry about the formatting on the last chapter…I forgot what I was writing for! I'll fix it ASAP…as soon as I figure out how.**

Three months. Three months of nutrient potions, fertility potions, and single-minded determination on her part, and a bemused (but willing) participation from Severus. After the first affirmative answer she'd run the test three times, just to be sure.

She had carried the delicious secret all day…now she just had to stay up long enough to tell him.

**HG/SS**

Severus hated supervising detention. He'd always hated it, but now that Hermione waiting for him he really, truly despised it. His wife never seemed to have to give dentitions: everyone knew that you would face the potion master's wrath if you acted up in her class…and that was after you handled whatever devious reprimand the former Gryffindor Princess came up with…and she tended to hit your where you lived. Even Quidditch wasn't sacrosanct.

He was rather weary when he finally allowed young misters Marks and Gumpty to stop disemboweling frogs and to attempt to clean their work area. (It took another strong cleansing charm to move the guts from the table to the waste basket, even after the boys scrubbed for a quarter of an hour). In years past, they wouldn't have gotten off so easy unless he'd been summoned by the Dark Lord himself…but times changed, and Severus Snape no longer went home to a cold dungeon apartment alone. Hermione was waiting, and he simply couldn't be bothered with trying to instill discipline in the dunderheads.

Hermione was on the couch, quill in hand, stack of Transfiguration homework piled neatly beside her, and her head pillowed on her arm as she snored lightly. Severus smirked. One day, he would record that slight sound and prove what she so adamantly denied when he brought it up. Tonight was not that night however. He sat down in one of the chairs and made quick work of the snack she'd left him under a stasis spell. He used his wand to pry the quill out of her fingers, stacked the parchment on the coffee table, and covered her with a light blanket before he took a quick shower.

He caught himself humming as he washed his hair. His former self would have scowled at him. He mentally tossed the shadow of his former unhappy existence a suggestive gesture or two, and went to fetch his wife.

Her curling hair cascaded around her. He reached out to wake her, and abruptly pulled his hand away. There was no reason to wake her after all. He scooped her into his arms and placed a kiss on her soft cheek (since it was so close to his lips.) She snuggled into his arms as he walked into the bedroom, pulled back the bedclothes, and placed her gently on her side of the bed.

He turned off the lights with a quiet spell, climbed into bed, and wrapped his long limbs around her, smiling softly as he drifted off to sleep.

**HG/SS**

He woke at the normal time the next morning and removed a few strands of her hair from his mouth. He shook her lightly. "Hermione." She rolled over, smiled at him sleepily, and promptly fell back into a deep sleep. He ran his nose along the sensitive skin of her neck, kissing the warm flesh softly. "Love, it's time to wake up."

She batted her eyes blearily. He stood and began the process of getting into his normal multiple layers of robes.

"You won't have time for breakfast if you don't hurry." He frowned as she moved slowly. Was she ill? She'd come through the winter months unscathed.

She made a face and quickly ran to the bathroom. He followed, concerned.

She came out quickly, looking tired.

"Are you unwell?"

She grinned, showing off freshly-brushed teeth.

"I am wonderful."

Her slightly-dreamy, blissful expression confused him for a half-second…until he started adding up factors in his mind…

His chest tightened with joy and fear and love and a million other emotions that flitted in and left too quickly to be named.

He whispered "Are you?"

She grinned widely. "I am!"

He picked her up and spun her around in a little circle, burying his face in her neck and covering her with kisses."

"No…no…No more spinning." She looked a little green when he put her down. He helped her to the bed. She sat on it and smiled.

"I'm fine really…just a little queasy. I haven't actually gotten sick. But I can't bear breakfast this morning…"

"Surely that isn't ideal…"

"It's better than having it'll come back up." She patted his arm as he snaked it around her body. "I was going to tell you last night…but I fell asleep."

"Either way, it was lovely surprise." He ran his hands over her, unconsciously making sure she was unhurt.

She kissed him sweetly. "Tell me the truth. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

He raised a brow. "The truth?" She nodded, suddenly solemn.

He kept his face tolerably still, though a persistent smile pulled at his mouth. "I've gotten greedy with all this new-found joy and happiness. I'd like both." He nibbled her neck. "But one at a time please…"

She laughed.

**AN: I'll see you again this weekend!**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: I forgot that this is only a Holiday in the States! Sorry guys, for any misunderstanding…I knew this was going to be a busy weekend, so I mentally gave myself until today to get this done! Memorial Day is a big family holiday…especially in Texas.**

**Congrats to for winning the free copy of Seventeen Stones…and thank you to everyone who has picked up the book and/or reviewed! I'll keep doing this for a few weeks, so keep reviewing…every review is another chance to win! (LOL…yes, I love reviews THAT much!) **

"Poppy!"

"Don't Poppy me Severus Snape! I've been a healer for longer than you've been alive, and there is absolutely no reason to put a perfectly healthy witch on bed rest." She huffed as she unloaded the box of potions that was Severus' supposed reason for being in the infirmary.

"I just think that teaching transfiguration…"

She didn't look up. "No."

He frowned fiercely. "But.."

She raised her grey brows nearly to her hairline. "I said no." The elderly witch planted her fists on her hips, lips thinned into non-existence. Severus huffed.

"Fine, I'll talk to Minerva myself."

Poppy snorted as she checked a label, completely unconcerned by that threat. "If you do she'll tell you the same thing I did, and she'll tell Hermione."

Severus groaned, wishing, for perhaps the millionth time since he had entered the murky waters of marriage that it was as simple as being a double agent during a brutal, half-unseen war fought between two megalomaniacs.

Poppy rolled her eyes and patted his arm lightly. "Now there dear…you've had your rant. And you knew when you came up here that I wouldn't put her on bed rest."

His black eyes were inscrutable. "A man can dream."

Poppy huffed "Goodness, Severus she's only a few months along."

"And she's insisting that she'll be able to teach."

"Whatever makes you think she wouldn't be able to teach?"

"In a school? Full of dunderheads carrying magic wands? Are you serious?"

Poppy couldn't hide her twitching lips. "It has been known to happen."

Severus glared and stalked out of the hospital wing, robes flying out behind him.

Poppy rolled her eyes as she started stocking her shelves. "Poor boy."

**SS/HG**

Severus did not go to Minerva. There really was no point. She'd simply glare at him and suggest that if he was worrying over nothing, she had a few tasks that he could take over…just to keep him busy and out of mischief.

Instead he went to the floo in his office. He tossed a handful of powder into the fireplace and called out "The Snape house."

That was the former dower home's official nomenclature according to the floo registry at the Ministry. "The Snape House."

He occasionally entertained himself at the thought of what his maternal grandparents would say about the moniker. It did him no harm to imagine them spinning in their graves at the thought of not only a half-blood grandson inheriting…but his muggle-born wife wearing the prince family jewels? Unthinkable!

Severus chuckled as he exited the floo, casting wordless cleansing charms as he stepped out of the flames.

Hermione smiled up at him from her chair where six sets of knitting needles were working under her sharp supervision.

He fingered the soft yellow knitted pattern as he leaned down for his traditional 'hello' kiss.

"This child is going to have enough blankets to fill their own store if you keep this up."

She smiled up at him and patted his spot next to her on the sofa.

"And how was Poppy?"

"Blooming, as always." She raised a brow at his grumbling tone, but didn't ask.

"I wish you would have allowed me to help brew."

He snaked an arm around her, wrapping long fingers around the small but noticeable bump in her middle. "I did it alone for nearly twenty years love."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "But you don't have to anymore."

"Hmmm. But I don't want to put my wife and child at any risk."

"Severus!"

He nipped her neck.

"Infuriating man! I am very well able to brew."

He nuzzled her collar-bone, hoping to distract her. There were a few perks to the pregnancy that he'd never considered, but he found quite…satisfying. He rumbled next to that small bone in her ear, which he knew distracted her…ah! How he loved that he could distract her!

"Accidents can happen to even the most cautious potion makers. And you are much too precious to me to be risked."

She rolled her eyes, well aware of his tricks, and then reached over him to pick up a letter on the end table.

"Harry sent an owl while you were gone."

Severus frowned. "And what did our dear Mr. Potter want?"

She tried to hide her smile. "No need to be snide. He and Ginny simply wanted us to go with them on a weekend getaway before school starts."

Severus saw the hope in her eyes. "Where were they thinking?"

Hermione smiled brightly. "Oh, anywhere really. Molly is going to keep little James, and they wanted to get away for the weekend. Harry can't rest at home unless he disconnects the floo."

Severus took a deep breath, imagining the potential perils of some random holiday spot picked out by Harry-can't-spot-a-death-trap-even-with-his-glasse s-on Potter.

"Why don't we invite them here for the weekend? Perhaps with Longbottom and Lovegood, and whoever Draco and Weasley wish to bring. Make a proper party of it. I'll bribe Minerva with a new cat toy to loan me a few house elves from Hogwarts…and we can invite her as well…"

"Where would we put them all?"

"I'll purchase a few tents and add some extension charms, and you may transfigure them into lovely living areas."

"Oh Severus!"

He was quite accustomed now to having an armful of warm, happy witch…he rubbed her rounded belly as he kissed her gently.

"Thank you love. I know you aren't much for company…" She was clearly very happy, and he smiled down at her.

"I am willing to endure it if it keeps you happy love."

Not to mention if it kept her out of the lab and inside the wards….

**AN: See you guys Wednesday…(Wherein Severus will host a house party!)**


	45. Chapter 45

_**AN: I am sorry this is so late guys. Real life has been persistently eating into my writing time the past two weeks. Congrats to RussianDestruction for winning the drawing for a free copy of Seventeen Stones…and thank everyone for the reviews! There are over 100 entries in this hat now! **_

"**I can't believe you let her talk you into this."**

**Severus raised a brow at his incredulous godson as they worked diligently to place extension charms on the tents. "Tell me Draco; what, precisely in over twenty years of close acquaintance has led you to believe that I can be talked into anything against my will…excluding a certain dark lord of course."**

**Draco snorted, perhaps the single least elegant sound that he ever made. Narcissa would have been horrified if she'd heard it.**

"**You certainly didn't invite nearly a dozen ex-students into your home without an ulterior motive."**

**Severus smirked as he checked the charm. "Oh, I certainly DID have an ulterior motive. Several in fact." He folded the tent neatly and moved onto the next one.**

"**I couldn't refuse the offer from the Potters without disappointing Hermione, that much was clear…and there was little doubt in my mind that although it wasn't explicitly stated, the ginger nitwit would undoubtedly be invited on this little excursion." Severus shuddered. **

**Draco nodded. "Seems plausible."**

"**Given the Troublesome Trio's track record, I quickly calculated the odds of catastrophe striking over an average three day period during any given summer. As you can imagine the results were not comforting."**

**Draco tried to hide his smile behind a fold of the tent he was working on. **

**Severus pretended not to see him. "It was much too high when the odds we are discussing might affect my wife and unborn child. So it behooved me to come up with an alternative solution. Thus, Hermione and I are hosting this gathering. Having at our home rather than somewhere else gives me a slight edge when planning for possible disasters and the ancient wards on the property were formidable **_**before**_** Hermione and I added our own touches here and there."**

"**But this means you'll get Weasel all over your house."**

**Severus shook his head. "I wouldn't let Hermione catch you maligning her friends; my witch is rather quick with her hexes since she conceived."**

**Draco rubbed his jaw at an old memory. "Don't fool yourself Uncle, she had a remarkable temper to start with."**

**Severus smiled fondly toward the cottage. "It is true. As for Weasley, allowing him into our home was inevitable once he and Hermione mended their argument. Again, surrendering with grace allowed me to gain the most from the situation."**

"**Admirably Slytherin sentiment." Draco tested another extension charm. "But why invite Longbottom and Lovegood?"**

"**The larger group dynamic will ensure that I'm not forced into a situation where I must be alone with Weasley. Hermione might have forgiven his outburst when she told him about our relationship, but I find that it is rather harder for me…not for my own sake, but because his stupidity hurt and distressed Hermione…and I cannot ignore the fact that he is quite likely to continue being a dunderhead for the rest of his life…and therefore is likely to give her innumerable moments of pain and chagrin as he does one stupid thing after the other."**

"**I suppose a well-placed Impero is out of the question."**

"**Quite. If he begins acting in a rational, mature manner, the wizarding world would catch on quickly."**

"**At least he's out of the country for the better part of the Quidditch season every year."**

"**Ah, there's a ray of light indeed. There's also the distinct possibility that he'll take a bludger to the head and it will alter his personality for the better."**

"**Any change in this instance being one for the better."**

"**Obviously."**

"**Did you invite me to this little fête simply to provide a human shield against all the Gryffindors that are likely to accost you?"**

"**Not against all the Gryffindors. Hermione may accost me all she likes."**

**SS/HG**

"**Your turn Weasel King."**

"**Thank you so much Ferret."**

**Severus ground his teeth while Draco and Weasley continued to snipe at each other.**

**It had all started with a rather good shot on Weasley's part.**

"**Oi Ferret, I wonder if you've noticed that you aren't technically dating Luna…she's Neville's girl." **

**The un-provoked attack came as everyone was trying to find their tents and Draco had accidentally walked into the wrong one. **

**The problem was of course, that Luna and Draco were awfully close, and Neville was slightly nervous about that, despite the fact that he rather liked the Slytherin. Even Luna had given Weasley a dirty look, and Hermione had practically frog marched him to a convenient corner to refresh him on the use of his manners…**

**But the damage was done.**

**A single accurate hit on Draco led to an all out verbal war over the next day and a half…**

**Severus found himself very much looking forward to everyone leaving, and even Hermione looked weary at the latest round of jabs. **

**He noticed Potter contemplating hexing them both over hippogryph horse-shoes and exploding snap, and his wife did send a stinging hex at Ron over dinner the second day.**

**SS/HG**

**It was late. He wasn't sure what had awakened him from sleep, but with so many guests he allowed his instincts to guide him.**

**It was quiet and absolutely still inside the cottage. He ghosted outside and surveyed the tents. **

**There wasn't a sound from them.**

**Then, from down at the beach, he heard it. The slight sound of feet hitting sand.**

**A quick glance revealed red hair in the moonlight. **

**Weasley was setting a punishing pace as his feet pounded through the thick sand…his movements indicated a man on his last legs, running as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. **

**The redhead dropped to the ground and summoned a bottle of water. Convinced that Weasley was in no immediate danger, Severus backed away thoughtfully. **

**HG/SS**

**The tents were empty, everyone was packed, and the group was enjoying a last meal before they headed separate ways. Severus said little as the conversations went on around him, but he listened shamelessly.**

**Luna was quietly chiding Draco "How can you find someone if you don't consider all your options?" **

**The boy had managed to make real friends for the first time in his life, but he had remained obstinately single…dodging unattached witches like they were on fiendfyre. Severus was fairly certain that he preferred witches…but everyone was beginning to worry about the young Malfoy's self-imposed solitude. It wasn't normal at his age…**

**Longbottom was expounding on a new growing technique with Ginny Potter, who seemed to be insisting that his fertilizer ratio was off. Severus rolled his eyes. He supposed that either method would work well enough, but he still preferred a nice old-fashioned growth charm, even if it did mean that the results were less than optimal as far as the overall longevity of the plant was concerned.**

**Potter and Hermione were vehemently arguing a point in the international trade laws, with Minerva making pointed comments in between bites of pudding. His darling wife was taking the side of angels as always. She always argued for the underdog.**

**Weasley was drinking more water, while most of the other guests were having fruity wine.**

**He noticed Severus' marked interest in his glass.**

"**I had to give it up."**

**Severus was shocked. "A very mature decision Mr. Weasley."**

"**It's Ron…we can't keep calling each other Mr. Snape and Mr. Weasley. Hermione will have my guts for garters if I don't at least make an attempt to be nice."**

"**Am I correct in assuming that little speech is a direct quote?"**

**Ronald Weasley smirked lightly and toasted with his water bottle. "Got it in one. And I came here with the intention of mending fences where I could."**

"**Admirable, I suppose."**

"**You don't trust me." His voice was faintly resigned, as if it were no more than he expected…or deserved. Severus took a harder look at the boy.**

"**Shall we say that you have a habit of letting your temper over-run your better intentions?"**

**Ronald nodded glumly as he sipped the water. "And you can say it: I made a total ass of myself when I was drinking."**

"**You most certainly did."**

**The youngest Weasley male chuckled a bit but it ended with a sigh. His blue eyes found Severus'. "This isn't easy for me to admit, but I suppose you rank fairly high on the list of people who deserve an explanation, if for no other reason than because you had to deal with Hermione's hurt feelings." He glanced at the witch, who was wrapped up in a passionate declaration about the finer points of 18****th**** century wizarding law. "About a month ago a teammate found me passed out in the whirlpool in the lockerooms at the Quidditch field. I probably should have drowned. The team captain threatened to toss me out on my arse if I didn't do something. I owled Bill and he came up and slapped some sense into me."**

**Severus suppressed a smirk. "I imagine you'd rather it was your brother, considering the other logical person for the job is your estimable mother."**

**Ron shuddered. "Most definitely." He took another swig. "I realized just how out of control I'd gotten. At first I'd just had the occasional nip to help me sleep. Then some to loosen up, so I wouldn't hex everyone in reach…and it sort of snowballed from there."**

"**Thus your unusual exercise regimen." **

**Weasley looked uncomfortable. "Cross-training makes for better Quidditch players."**

**Severus raised a brow. "I think I know a bout of torture when I see it Mr. Weasley. The fact that it was self-inflicted really doesn't change what it was."**

**Ron looked down. "I can't sleep. Even when I'm utterly exhausted…and I need…"**

"**To control something."**

"**Yes."**

"**I understand that sentiment very well indeed."**

**The boy…how was he still a boy when all his contemporaries were now adults?...the boy looked at him in disbelief. **

"**Surely you don't think that the man who taught you for six years was the picture of mental health?"**

**The ginger snorted. "I s'ppose not." **

**Weasley summoned another bottle of water and cracked open the seal. **

"**Don't mention all this to Hermione or Harry just yet…I need to get things under better control before I try to make amends."**

**Severus sighed. Why did he always end up in situations like this?**

"**If you insist, I won't say anything to Potter, but I don't keep things from my wife. And I think you'll find that if you let them, your friends will be more than happy to have the real Ron Weasley back in their lives…even if you are still a bit conked out. They don't seem to be overly fussed by little things like being in one's right mind."**

**Weasley ducked his head and grinned. "Well, it was never a prerequisite for our friendship before. I always said that Hermione was barking mad to hang out with me and Harry."**

**Severus smirked. "A statement I agree with completely. Will wonders never cease?"**

_**AN: There we go! Again sorry for the delay. This chapter would not come. I wanted to see more of the party (and hear about the baby, darn it!), and Severus wanted to find out what the hell was wrong with Ron. As usual, Severus got his way. I really should know better than to fight him on it. And I think he's deliberately hiding the sex of the baby from me.**_

_**In other news, I won't be able to update again until the weekend…this week is going to be busy on the real-life side, and my writing has to give way. I need a time-turner. (If anyone happens to have one that needs a good home…I promise it would get plenty of exercise).**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**AN: Dragoon811 should be held entirely responsible for this update. She really has the fluffiest plot bunnies! The only problem is that they tend to chew on one's toes. I hope that this chapter works…if not, it's entirely my fault…no plot bunnies were harmed in writing this. And yes…I have to take the cold meds again…so I'm a bit loopy…I'm not sure…do friends let friends take cold meds and write?**_

Severus sat on the leather chair opposite to young Draco's favorite seat in the Malfoy library. Draco poured himself a firewhiskey and raised a brow. Severus nodded gratefully.

Severus took a long sip. Draco mirrored him.

"Hermione and I managed to figure out the issue with the Blood Replenishing potion."

"Excellent. St. Mungo's will be grateful."

"They should be. The dunderheads were brewing double batches."

Draco swore long and rather creatively.

Severus was impressed. He wondered where the younger wizard had picked up some of the colorful phrases. They sounded positively muggle.

"It's a wonder no one died."

Severus frowned and pretended to take another drink. "Dunderheads."

Draco smirked. "Truer words. So where is your pregnant other half?"

"She's having a bit of a lie-in after having Potter and Weasley for tea."

Severus contemplated his glass for a moment.

"By the way Draco…your mother sent me an owl."

The blond groaned. "Isn't nagging me personally enough…does she need to nag by proxy as well?"

"Something about refusing to go on a date she tried to set up with a perfectly lovely…"

"That's her code for a unibrow and sixth finger…"

"Really Draco, I'd rather not listen to Narcissa grouse."

"Really Godfather…you can tell her I'm not going on another thrice-damned blind date. Not after the last one."

Severus raided a brow. "Last one?" His voice was full of suppressed amusement. "Do tell Draco."

The blond rolled his eyes and refilled his glass. He offered but Severus shook his head. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"You know I've been trying to re-build the Malfoy name?"

Severus nodded.

"Mostly it has been the usual…gold to good causes, eventually being invited to socialize again…but a few months ago there was this auction. Pansy talked me into going. She was bidding on George Weasley and didn't want to go alone."

"Chivalrous of you."

"Yes, well it was only when we were about to leave for the damn thing that I realized it might set my campaign to re-build the family name back if I didn't bid…just handing them a sack of gold would be insulting."

"Quite."

"So, I skipped the 'former death-eater drama' and transfigured my appearance. I bid on a mystery date with one of the Hollyhead Harpies. I thought that at the very least it would mean that we'd have something to talk about, and I didn't really care which witch I took to dinner, as long as she didn't drool on the tablecloth."

Draco wrinkled his nose.

Severus grinned like a shark. "I take it that her manners weren't up to your usual standards in a companion."

"If only." He took another long drink. "No, it was much worse than that. I showed up at the proper date and time…only to find a heavily glamored…_person_ waiting in the most revolting floral robes that I have ever had the misfortune of beholding. My eyes are still burning."

Severus' voice was bursting with suppressed amusement. "Person?"

"I assume she was human…_she_ might have been a _he_…or half-troll…it was hard to tell with all the glamour spells. I only assume it was female because the Harpies don't allow men on the team."

Severus snorted. "So the…lady in question…"

"Not a lady, in any case. She ordered a rare steak, drank three bottles of wine, belched loudly at the end of the meal, and stumbled off and never came back."

Severus wrinkled his nose. "I see. While that does qualify as a rather bad date, does it really merit avoiding meeting witches that your mother has vetted?"

"Most of my mother's picks need to go see a vet. Seriously uncle…she only knows pure-bloods, and most of them won't have anything to do with the Malfoys at the moment…so what's left…"

"Ah…I see."

"Do you really?"

Severus allowed a small measure of his impatience to show. "Of course Draco. I'll work in collusion with your father to distract Narcissa…but it will only work for a limited amount of time. And you know that the woman, your mother… is a Slytherin. If you would like to choose your own paramours, I suggest that you would be better served to do so quickly."

Draco's shoulders hunched.

"Do you think…"

"Yes?"

"Well, if I started seeing someone…do you think you could mention that fact to my mother without mentioning her bloodlines?"

Severus raised a brow. "Muggle-born?"

Draco shook his head. "Muggle. No idea that magic exists. She works in this little coffee shop in London…"

Severus raised a hand. "I understand Draco. Are you seeing her?"

"Not exactly."

Severus sighed. "Explain."

"I haven't asked her out. I just go there three times a week with a book I don't read and eye stalk her, hoping she'll come over and make conversation." The blond looked clearly uncomfortable.

"And does she?"

"Yes…sometimes, when she's not busy we talk for hours. She won't even take my tips."

"I'd say that there is an excellent indicator that she would like for you to seek her company. Is she shy?"

"Not with me."

"Then you must be the one to ask her Draco. Invite her somewhere public. Can you manage that in the Muggle world?"

Young Malfoy smirked. "I can even hail a taxi without using magic."

"Do you know what would really help clear the Malfoy name?"

"What?"

"Dating a Muggle would go a long way toward it, especially if your parents were seen to approve."

"Have you been breathing in fumes when you brew?"

"I'm serious Draco."

"So am I."

"Casting aspersions on my sobriety is not the best way to ask for my aid in this matter."

"I'm asking you to keep your rather long nose out of it. Please."

Severus turned his head to hide his grin.

**HG/SS**

_**Earlier in the day:**_

Severus stood, shamelessly eavesdropping on his wife…not because he suspected Hermione of anything untoward, quite the opposite…because he knew that if he swept into the room, Ronald Weasley would clam up…and this was too good to miss.

"So anyway, I lost the bet…"

Potter interrupted. "Because you were too pissed to stand, much less fly."

Ron took a gulp of his tea. "Am I telling this story Harry? At any rate, NEVER bet against a Harpy, especially my sister. Ginny was vicious."

"What did she do?" Harry's smirk said the ginger clearly deserved everything he got.

"It turns out the Harpies' manager had auctioned them off at some sort of charity to-do. Some bloke no one knew had paid a good amount of gold, but the only single Harpy was Esmeralda…and she's too shy to go on a blind date. Ginny made me put on this hideous floral robe of Aunt Muriel's, she used a heavy glamour on my face…and then she made me go on the date as penance for my sins."

Hermione chortled. "I can't imagine why you've been avoiding family Ron."

The red-head was at least cheerful about it. "Too right! Anyway, it wasn't the worst date I've been on. The steak was fantastic and the wine wasn't bad."

Hermione made a small moue of disapproval. "Oh Ron, you didn't make the poor man pay?"

"Why not? He wasn't the one who had to wear a dress…stupid thing chaffed so bad, I cut out at the end of the date…besides I didn't want the bloke to get any ideas about a goodnight snog or anything… I still wonder who he really was. He was wearing a suit that cost him a fortune and he showed up with Parkinson to the auction. He was old pureblood money, no doubt about it."

Hermione stilled and cocked her head to the side, raising a brow in an unconscious mimicry of her husband.

"Ron…think about it. Did you do on a date with Draco Malfoy?"

"Hermione, don't be…" His face contorted. "Those cufflinks _were_ snakes…"

Weasley turned a delicate shade of pea green as Severus manfully held back his laughter. It wouldn't do to get caught. Hermione would be furious.

Weasley's jaw was working stupidly. He looked like a fish. "Blimey." The boy put down the plate of sandwiches he'd been happily devouring. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Hermione was laughing so hard she couldn't sit up. "Just imagine how Draco feels."


	47. Chapter 47

_**AN: Have I said 'thank you' recently to all the people who read this never-ending monster? I love writing the vignettes…following along as they live their lives…I know this type of story-telling isn't everyone's cup of tea…but if you're still with me here, I assume that it's your brand of bourbon. So 'thank you!'**_

He rubbed a thick salve on her round stomach, feeling the little flutters under her skin as he ran his hands over and over her…

Hermione gave him a knowing look. "So did you find out if Draco has been on an interesting date lately?"

Blasted smug Gryffindor females. "The poor boy was scarred for life."

Hermione grinned up at him. "Did he realize it was Ron?"

"He wasn't even sure it was male." He paused as he considered his next words. "Apparently Narcissa has been at him again. I'll send an owl to Lucius." Severus paused, wiping the remaining salve from his hands. "He's been quietly seeing a muggle girl."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Has he? That's wonderful. The wizarding world hasn't been kind to Draco…and I hate to see him end up with a cross-eyed troll. He's nice enough to find a perfectly lovely muggle girl."

"Hmmm. That's a difficult relationship to manage, since the witch or wizard is forced to lie at the beginning…but it is good that he's not burying himself away. I was beginning to worry about him."

Hermione kissed his long fingers one by one. "Have I mentioned today how proud I am that you are my husband."

He kissed her passionately, but with restraint, his hand ghosting over her belly.

"I love you Mrs. Snape…and I love this little one as well."

The baby answered with a hard kick."

"Ooof. You need to take it easy on mummy. I swear, I think this one is going to play football instead of Quidditch."

Severus looked up. "They have girl's football teams?"

Hermione laughed. "Of course.

Severus pulled her close, nuzzling her neck as he ran his hands over her.

"My girls."

"You are not allowed to spoil her rotten."

"Ah yes, I can see why you'd accuse me of such a thing, considering my past interactions with children."

"None of them were YOUR children. The first time she looks up at you with those big black eyes and asks for a potions kit, I'm just saying you'd better bring home one that's age appropriate."

"Oh, and I suppose there will be no expeditions to book stores where vast amounts of gold is spent on books written in trisyllabic meter?"

"Don't be silly. I kept all my books from when I was a child."

"Of course you did. How could I have doubted that?"

She sighed and ran her handover her belly.

"I took the books from the house and shrunk them with the rest of my things before I sent my parents away." Severus pulled her closer. Her feelings of guilt over her parent's death were still there…perhaps muted by time and logic, but never completely gone.

"They would be so proud, love."

She smiled. "They would, especially if they could see me now."

She cocked her head to one side. "I was thinking about baby names…"

"I saw the three-foot stack of parchment."

"What do you think of naming her Eileen Jean-Marie Snape?"

"Hermione…as much as I loved my mother, I certainly wouldn't want my daughter to share her fate…it was rather grim."

"My mother died younger than she should have too…but she had so many good qualities. She was smart and funny, and the best mum…"

Severus knew his face had fallen.

Hermione took his hand.

"I am absolutely certain your mother was brilliant."

"Perhaps intellectually…but her life choices were anything but." Severus sighed. "Her middle name was Gwendolyn."

"Gwendolyn Jean-Marie Snape. That would be lovely, don't you think?"

He raised a brow and tried to think of a diplomatic answer. "It's a bit of a mouthful. Aren't you going to save any names for the other children?"

Hermione started working her teeth against her bottom lip.

"It doesn't really work…does it?"

"No, it sounds unbalanced." Severus sighed. There really was no way to put it off anymore. Hermione was due in less than a month.

He let his mind range, contemplating the sort of woman he hoped his daughter would be…Hermione had already firmly nixed _his_ idea to name the child after her…they'd had this discussion before.

He'd been turning over a tentative idea in his head for some time. "Minerva's middle name is Isobel, after her mother."

Hermione beamed at him. "Isobel Jean-Marie Snape….I like it."

He was filled with warmth for a moment, sharing Hermione's pride at the idea of naming his first daughter to honor one of his most steadfast friends, a woman that he'd admired most of his life. The best part was that when Minerva gushed, he could shrug and make a dry comment blaming Hermione.

That reminded him.

Severus smirked. "We'll need to tell Minerva before the Christening…she'd cough up a hairball on my shoes if we caught her off-guard and she blubbered in public."


	48. Chapter 48

**I am so SORRY! I know I haven't been updating (I did put a note on my profile). I had to focus on editing. **

**Am I done? (looks like a naughty child) **

**Um…no…not exactly….(hides face)…Ok…not at all. **

**I still have 80 pages of Night of the Bandersnatch to edit before I send it out to my betas. While they have it I will TRY to get some sort of buffer for PTSD. **

Lucius burst into the room, through the double doors and into a terribly unattractive waiting area. "Severus! Why didn't you tell me Draco was dating a…"

Severus glared at his old friend. "I'm rather busy at the moment Lucius." His tone was quiet but there was no mistaking the air of menace.

The wild-haired aristocrat took in their surroundings. It wouldn't do to discuss his son's love life in the middle of….where were they…St. Mungo's?

Lucius took in the group of assembled friends and family (including a rather disproportionate number of gingers) and noticed the tiny bundle in Severus' arms. Then it hit him.

"She's here then?"

Minerva McGonagall gave him the dirtiest look he'd gotten in years. "No. We're all hanging about on these thinly padded chairs for the sake of our health. Could you be a little more obtuse Lucius?"

Severus didn't look up as he stared at the child, completely enraptured.

The blond smirked fondly. "If I'd known, I would have chosen another time to find you." He moved closer to the bundle held securely in his friend's arms. Between a tiny hand-knitted pink cap and a fluffy blanket, dark blue eyes met his gaze unwaveringly. Her skin was smooth and pale. As he watched, her little brow flicked up.

"Dear Merlin, the brow raise is genetic."

Severus laughed as he kissed her tiny brow. Lucius held out his arms, and felt a stinging hex almost instantly applied to his posterior.

As he sputtered at the indignity of it, Minerva McGonagall, (Order of Merlin, first class; Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) put her wand away.

Her Scottish brogue was surprisingly thick as she muttered "She's my name-sake and even I haven't been able to pry her away from her doting papa….wait your turn."

SS/HG

Severus watched them sleep from his chair in the dark hospital room. The nurses had offered him a bed…possibly in self defense since every time they entered the room his fingers moved to pull his wand.

They would be much happier if he would sleep; then they could simply go about their work without, as Minerva had so poetically put it before she left 'You glaring and snarling like a great dragon.' His feline colleague had a point.

Little Isobel was tucked under Hermione's chin (with the proper anti-crushing and shield charms around the child, obviously). Her eyes were already too dark to be really called blue and the poor thing had inherited his pallor. Thank Merlin her delicate little button of a nose was entirely Hermione's.

If anyone had pulled the pink cap off her head, they would have noted the facet of this engrossing little being that currently held her father's attention. The baby's hair was already a riot of messy curls. Hermione groaned when she saw them (right after his wife had counted every finger and toe and accounted for every fingernail).

But much to Severus' bemusement, Isobel's hair was not the warm brown of her mother's. She shared his own coal-black locks.

It was a perfect symbol of how the two of them were blended into this new, perfect little person.

Hermione might moan about her hair, but he secretly adored it…even when he had to do a hair removal charm in his lab three times a day. She didn't even have to walk in…her hair permeated every space of their home and their rooms at Hogwarts.

His wife's warm eyes were watching him when he came out of his mental wandering. He moved closer to her and pushed her curls away from her face to kiss her lips.

She cupped his cheek with the hand that wasn't holding the baby.

She kissed him softly and whispered "Why aren't you asleep love?"

He smiled down at her. "I was just watching my girls."

**AN: Hopefully I'll be able to update next weekend. **


	49. Chapter 49

This isn't the update everyone was waiting on…

I AM sorry, but I have writer's block. Severus is being a complete GIT and he's refusing to talk to me because I've been spending too much time with my own characters editing, and he seems to think I've abandoned him. I haven't!

So anyway, I'll get back to PTSD eventually, but I'm not giving a date. I HATE not fulfilling my dates (even if I set them myself).

Don't worry. I'm sure it's just stress. We all know Sev is the jealous type.

Worst case scenario, I'll try to write a Draco/Hermione fic (none of them have seen the light of day since I started writing HG/SS). Severus always shows up to sabotage them.

It would piss Severus off, but at least he'd be talking to me.


End file.
